Cartas a Sarada
by Blossom Lu
Summary: "Él sólo deja de escribir sus cartas cuando se abre la puerta. Recuerda momentos y sabe que aquel fue el momento de la pérdida de cordura, el presente es cruel, mas el pasado fue una dulce melodía en donde encontró el deseo en sus nínfulas prohibidas". /**SaradaxNaruto.
1. Mariposa mortal

**Cartas a Sarada**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo los personajes originales que aparecen en la historia son míos. Cabe señalar que la esencia de este fic está basada en la historia "Lolita" de Vladimir Nabokov ya que tomé como una fuente de inspiración dicho libro.

 **x-x-x**

* * *

 _No me di cuenta, era apenas un niño en metamorfosis de ser adolescente pero lo que estaba sintiendo era deseo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Mariposa mortal**

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Es una pregunta que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza por los últimos meses, que no te he visto ha sido un pensamiento todavía más profundo y un tanto perturbador. ¿Cuánto hace que no veo tus ojos al amanecer, mientras tú, querida párvula estabas medio amanecida? Esos tiempos no volverán, sin embargo me encuentro aquí, con el semblante de un náufrago con su barco a la deriva, en esta mi isla solitaria escribiéndote cartas que sin duda nunca te llegaran por dos motivos: no me dejarían enviar una y la segunda y no por menos importante… tú no la abrirías.

Soy optimista y sigo teniendo ese toque que tanto te gustaba, o por lo menos que yo creo te agradaba en un retorcido sentido. Sigo creyendo que un día las cosas cambiaran, ¡en serio! Quizá llegue el momento ideal en el que yo no tenga veintitrés años más que tú, y que tú mi querida "ensalada" no tengas veintitrés años menos que yo. En un mundo perfecto, yo sería el esposo celoso y tú serías la mujer de la casa, con aquel semblante serio pero con esa actitud de una niña que se deja llevar por sus más bajos instintos, porque has de saber que no olvido esa sonrisa que ensanchabas cuando las cosas salían como tú querías o como cuando esbozabas una pequeñita sonrisa de soberbia y orgullo.

¿Cómo olvidar tu risa? Pocas veces la escuché y eso es triste, tú debiste haber reído mucho sin embargo casi no lo hacías. Tu cabello siempre corto y un tanto rebelde al amanecer, tu olor a cerezos… bueno, en ese aspecto olías casi igual a tu madre.

Ah, tu madre. ¿Por qué todo terminó así? Tal vez si no le hubiera hecho caso a mi tonto corazón y tú no hubieras sido tan "imprecisa en tus elecciones repentinas" todo quizá sería diferente. Quiero —en verdad— culparte a ti de todo, pero mi otro "yo" me dice que es cobarde de mi parte tener estos pensamientos. Ni tú, ni tu madre, ni yo, ni él, ni el estúpido que tienes por esposo tienen la culpa.

"Ellos" le llaman, trastorno de identidad disociativo, y yo le llamo "la mierda que me hizo perder el control". Y antes de que el dolor se intensifique escribiré, en las siguientes líneas las cosas por las cuales yo creo que todo se fue al coño. Tú, mi querida "ensalada" nunca lo sabrás, y yo "Naruto Uzumaki" puede que las olvide, por "la mierda que me hizo perder el control".

Cuando yo tenía trece años —la misma edad que tú tenías cuando te conocí—, creí que todo en esta vida era sencillo y que quizá lo único complejo eran esas rudas pruebas de matemáticas que el maestro Kirou nos ponía y que yo siempre reprobaba por falta de "artificios matemáticos", una tontería si se me permite decir.

En aquel entonces, Jiraiya era mi padrino, y más que eso era como mi padre. Mis progenitores murieron al poco tiempo de que yo nací, así que jamás me vi muy afectado por ese hecho. En algunas ocasiones sí me planteé que tan diferente hubiera sido mi vida si Kushina —mi madre— y Minato —mi padre— estuvieran vivos. No mucho, supuse en aquel entonces, puede que siempre tuviera a un tipo ángel guardián cuidándome y un regaño constante de parte de mi mamá. En cambio, en mi niñez tuve amor de un padrino y de un tipo totalmente casanova.

Jiraiya gustaba de las mujeres, y se dedicó por muchísimos años a escribir libros sexuales que en su momento obviamente no entendía. ¿Qué era eso de ponerse en cuatro? ¿Chuparla? No, nunca lo comprendí y he de decir que cuando me vio —en su habitación— leyendo sus preciadas creaciones pegó el grito en el cielo y me dijo que no debía estar ahí metido y husmeando en cosas de adultos que no me incumbían. "Adultos", como odié esa palabra de niño… siempre me tachaban como el niño y que yo no entendía cosas de ellos, los adultos pensé, lo sabrían todo y debían ser seres capaces de soportarlo todo. Todo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que eso era tan estúpido como creer que hay cerditos voladores en la vía láctea.

A los trece años, fui a la playa como tantas veces lo hice en verano. Vivíamos cerca de "Iraruru" así que podía ir siempre y cuando no hubiera reprobado materias, y aunque fuera tuviera un promedio decente para pasar de año. A los trece años no fue la excepción, y fui. El mar azul tenía siete azules o hasta más, y el cielo tenía otro matiz todavía más bello. La arena era tan suave que en verdad me hubiera gustado estar ahí por siempre, viendo las olas y escuchando el sonido del mar. Pero algo ocurrió, ese algo que siempre cambia la vida de una persona. En el momento se ve como un hecho que no tiene mayor relevancia —pensamiento de un adulto, como yo, pero no de un niño con una casi metamorfosis de adolescente—, sin embargo pasó y lo cambió.

Pelo negro y largo, con mechones azules nocturnos. No alta, no baja, simplemente normal. Pies descalzos y un vestido lila. Juro que jamás he visto un vestido así, ni un porte así. Y me miró.

Tal vez, y quiero pensar que si su mirada no se hubiera cruzado conmigo, mi vida sería diferente. Puede que yo me hubiera marchado a casa a las cinco en ese verano y probablemente habría jugado con mi raqueta en los escalones de mi casa. O simplemente habría salido con Kazuto y Aoria —dos vecinos que a la fecha no tengo ni la más remota idea de que les ocurrió—, y entonces no hubiera pasado lo que pasó: enamorarme.

Una mirada bastó para que algo ahí abajo empezara a endurecerse y para que conociera por primera vez esa sensación que tú, mi querida "Sara-ahda", no entenderías —porque naturalmente no eres un hombre—.

Ella se sonrojó y mucho, ese acto a mí me pareció de lo más tierno y me dieron ganas de preguntarle porqué esa reacción. Mas me limité a seguir estancado admirándola y pensando que era la chica más linda que había visto en aquellos trece años de vida. Ni las chicas de mi escuela se comparaban a ella.

Sin duda, aquella flor de verano se dio cuenta de mi mirada y se siguió ruborizando y lo único que hizo fue dar pasos lentos hacia otro lado. Tal vez quedamos flechados… Quizá era amor a primera vista. Pero ojo, puede que también fuera una vil atracción que despertó instintos hasta antes desconocidos incluso por mi cuerpo, ¿quién lo iba a imaginar Sarada?

—¡Hey!—Maldito sea el momento en que me atreví a gritarle a todo pulmón, llamando así su atención.

Porque lo sabía, ella supo que yo la miraba de una manera poco ordinaria y que quería algo.

—¿S-Sí?

Tímida. La voz más dulce y baja que nunca he escuchado provino de unos labios pequeños y de un rostro de plata.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki—Sonreí, mostrando marcas zorrunas que desde nacimiento he tenido—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Y-Yo—Estaba nerviosa, la pobre apenas y podía moverse. Sus piernas eran de gelatina y su voluntad inquebrantable—, H-Hinata.

Su nombre _era_ Hinata, tiempo después supe que su apellido pertenecía a una familia muy importante de Japón allá por la década de los ochenta. Los Hyuga.

Cada día lo único que esperaba con ansias era verla, eso ayudaba un poco a calmar a mi amigo allá abajo. En vez de pensar en ella por las noches mientras mi mano hacía trabajos sucios allá adentro, fue entonces que entendí un poco los libros de mi padrino Jiraiya, ¿cómo no pude saberlo antes? Solo necesitaba una chispa para encender la mecha, y ese, muy posiblemente fue el primer error de mi vida. Dejarme consumir por mis egoístas deseos.

Las vacaciones de verano iban a terminar, y era terrible Sarada, tan catastrófico que en serio quería que no pasara, deseaba detener el tiempo, o retener a Hinata, lo que fuera para que no se fuera a Konoha.

¿Casualidades de la vida que ahora tenga que estar el resto de mi vida en Konoha, encerrado en cuatro paredes de color blanco con colchón blanco que según ellos es para relajarme? No lo creo. Más bien fue destino terminar justo aquí, y llegar aquí por ella. De un modo u otro gracias a Hinata llegué hasta ti.

Ella estaba de vacaciones en Iraruru, y yo pues vivía ahí, en ese pequeño pueblo en donde olía a pescado y donde los cocos parecían plaga. ¿De qué me pude haber quejado? De nada, en lo absoluto. Pero Konoha quedaba muy lejos, y los días para el final de vacaciones estaban muy cerca.

—El domingo nos iremos—Lo dijo un jueves, lo recuerdo bien por que ese día inició un cambio en mi vida—, y supongo que ya no nos veremos nunca más Naruto-kun.

Cuán acertada estuvo Hinata en aquel entonces…

—¡Mentira!—dije con mi tono de voz optimista, siempre de ese modo, viendo luz hasta en la oscuridad— , nos veremos pronto porque yo iré a Konoha a visitarte en vacaciones, los fines de semana o lo que sea. Convenceré a Jiraiya de que haga publicaciones en alguna editorial de por allá y te veré pronto.

—¿L-Lo harías?—Apenas y fue un tartamudeo—, ¿harías eso Naruto?

—¡De veras!

Me abrazó, y fue la primera vez que una mujer lo hizo. Sin embargo sentí algo en su pecho, dos melones creí en aquel entonces.

—¡Naruto!—Ella se apartó y enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Creí que tal vez se había asustado con algún bicho, estábamos bajo la sombra de una palmera. Pocas personas estaban en la playa, ya que había un evento en la plaza central, en donde "Katon Ignis" se presentaría. Por supuesto, ellos eran una banda de rock muy popular allá en aquellos años, su música era buena. Pero yo estaba ahí, mirando el sonrojo de una "chiquilla".

Ella no respondió, y mucho menos al instante. Temí por un momento haber metido la pata, "¿pero en qué?" había pensado. Oh, qué grande es la estupidez humana, debí saber que había tocado sus senos. ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

—N-Nada—Volteó y evadió mi mirada, eso me enfureció.

Ahora entiendes por qué me molestaba que no me miraras a los ojos cuando te hacía una pregunta.

—Mientes—dije en voz alta—, ¿qué te ocurre?

—T-Tú—pobre de Hinata, hiperventilaba—, tocaste mis…

—¿Tus?

—S-Senos.

Pensé, por un instante que desfallecería. Su rostro estaba tan rojo y pude jurar que en aquel momento Hinata se estaba muriendo, y pudo haberse muerto de no haber sido por que le palmeé la espalda.

—Dios mío—murmuré—, lo siento mucho Hinata, no sabía que…

—¡No lo menciones!

Por primera vez escuché su voz, realmente. No murmuraba, no hablaba entre dientes, ¡había _casi_ gritado! No tuve el valor para decirle algo más, solo me limité a alejarme algunos centímetros.

¿Por qué sentía algo en mi estomago? ¿Por qué mis manos estaban ansiosas de tocarla de nuevo? No lo entendí Sarada, hoy sé que era deseo. Una palabra demasiado fuerte, no era capaz de haber entendido eso. Sin embargo, así como un niño que no sabe leer y abre un libro sin comprender que dicen esos "jeroglíficos", yo hice algo similar con Hinata: toqué su hombro con suavidad y fue una electricidad pura, la punta de mis dedos de la mano se sintieron dormidos, mi corazón palpitó muy rápido y ella simplemente quedó conmocionada y estática.

—No quiero que te vayas—No iba a llorar, de hecho yo nunca había sido un niño chillón. Ni por el hecho de no tener padres—, quédate.

Esa fue, la primera vez que le pedí a una mujer algo en mi vida. Y también, el primer aleteo del preludio de la muerte de una mariposa. Debí dejarla morir antes de que revoloteara y me infectara con su virus mortal.

* * *

 **N/A** Esta historia es una de las más locas que he escrito, antes que nada espero sea de su agrado. También aclaro que desde hace meses tenía la idea pero nunca le escribí hasta ahora. La temática que se maneja en realidad es algo fuerte, se los digo de antemano por eso está en categoría M.

Les deseo un año nuevo y que estén excelente hoy y siempre.

Karou Uzumaki.


	2. Virus letal

**Capítulo 2: Virus letal**

* * *

Mi metamorfosis había casi culminado, fue hasta los dieciocho que comprendí por que no me gustaban ese tipo de mujeres y la razón por las cuál prefería a las nínfulas.

* * *

 **x-x-x**

Después de _eso_ , regresé a casa con el corazón hecho trizas y con una estúpida mariposa en mi interior. Mi padrino estaba en la planta baja, miraba lo que supuse eran cartas mientras con una mano fumaba un puro, haciendo que mi nariz picara.

—¿Alguna novedad?

A veces, cuando se lo proponía Jiraiya podía ser muy insistente y capaz de leer mentes. Mas yo no estaba de humor en ese momento para responder con mi característica forma de ser. Estaba destrozado.

—No…

Él alzó su ceja y estuvo a nada de interceptarme, fue gracias a mis ágiles pies que logré llegar a mi habitación antes de que me atacara con preguntas.

—Oh pequeño pillo—Me habló desde afuera de mi puerta—, puedo ver en tus ojos que alguna mujercita te ha machacado. ¿Es eso?

¿Cómo decirle? No encontraba las palabras exactas, se mantenían atoradas en mi garganta impidiendo ser expulsadas. ¿Cómo contarle que ella se iría y que jamás la volvería a ver? Y peor aún después de lo que había hecho.

De lo que _yo_ le había hecho.

El techo de mi habitación tenía estrellas de color plateado, las paredes eran naranjas y así estaba bien. Lo demás poco importaba, a los trece años yo era demasiado estúpido para saber que me ocurría, me había dejado llevar por mis deseos sin poder evitarlo.

"Ya no nos volveremos a ver Naruto, nunca más"

Sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos, y por desgracia mis manos fueron a parar allá abajo. En silencio me provoqué "placer" al tiempo que recordaba su piel y lo frágil que era toda ella.

—Soy un estúpido—Me repetí mientras mi mano seguía ahí, la necesidad con lo que lo hacía era casi dolorosa.

El tiempo pasó, y de aquella tarde traté de borrar todo recuerdo. Evidentemente no la vi en los días posteriores ni mucho menos en los meses que le siguieron. Había tenido sexo —así a secas— a la edad de trece años, y _yo_ , fui el culpable de que una niña de mi misma edad también perdiera su virginidad. ¿Era eso un pecado? Claro está que me sentía sucio, tan asqueroso que evadía el tema de "mujeres" con todo ser viviente.

En los años que le siguieron a la secundaria evité acercarme —a pesar de ser yo, un ser sociable— a las chicas. Porque simplemente no eran como ella, ¿me entiendes? No tenían esa timidez, ni su mirada era tierna. ¡Ellas no eran Hinata!, sus pieles jamás serían tan suaves como las de "la flor de verano", ni su voz sería tan bajita. Y eso, me enfurecía, y dolía al mismo tiempo. Sin duda aquella mariposa que se alojó en mi sistema a los trece años me había infectado con algún tipo de virus letal, que me estaba matando de a poco, queriendo abrir mi boca y decirle a alguien —quien fuera— mi situación.

Oh Sarada, tú eres la primera mujer que sabe esto. Y me avergüenza como no tienes una idea.

A los dieciocho años, mi padrino empezaba a preocuparse de que yo jamás hubiera tenido novia. En realidad no estaba tan errado, yo en el estricto sentido nunca tuve una en la adolescencia. Pero sí tuve _sexo._ ¿Eso contaba? Claro que no se lo iba a decir, ¿qué pensaría de mí? Tal vez se hubiera sentido culpable, quizá me hubiera felicitado. No lo sé, de cualquier modo estamos hablando de Jiraiya, el hombre más pervertido que he conocido en mi vida.

—Eres un maldito aburrido.

Ese era Kiba Inuzuka, podría decirte que era mi amigo en aquellos años.

—¡Calla perro! A mí no me interesa ir a esas fiestas.

—Oh, vamos—Rodó los ojos—, ¿en serio? No me quieras joder, all you need is love.

—Déjate de payasadas y habla bien.

—Agh, lo que tú necesitas maldito rubio, es amor. Quedarás como el niñito que nunca ha tenido a una chica en su cama.

Apreté mis puños, ¿él que sabía de mí? Mas no dije nada, sólo solté una risotada, falsa como todas.

—¿Y ahora con quién vas a querer ligar Inuzuka? Hasta donde sé, ninguna chica quiere tener baba de perro en su cara.

—¡Menudo imbécil! En realidad quiero ligarme a Akami Itama.

—¿La de superior?

Ensanché mis ojos, esa chica era linda. No bella ni hermosa, jamás serían como Hinata de cualquier manera.

—Sí. Akami-senpai es la más adelantadita de todas, en realidad puede que tenga una oportunidad.

—Ella tiene novio—dije en voz muy alta—, ¿irás de perrito a rogarle?

—¿A quién putas le interesa si tiene o no novio? A mí en lo personal me da muy igual.

—Pues ve por ella y ya.

—Necesito que tú vengas contigo, usualmente Akami-senpai está con Saki Tomoya.

—Mejores amigas…

—Un reverendo fastidio, parecen muéganos las dos juntas.

—Entonces…—Solté un suspiro—, quieres que entretenga a Saki mientras intentas follar con Akami.

—Exactamente.

Daba igual lo que dijera o que tan en desacuerdo estuviera, Kiba lo iba a hacer de cualquier modo. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos éramos populares, de hecho éramos más como chicos normales y promedio, no destacábamos en algo. Nuestras notas eran como la de los demás, algunas veces reprobábamos, otras aprobábamos. No éramos ni cerebros ni fracasados. Tampoco estábamos en un club de fútbol y estábamos muy lejos de tener el cuerpo de atleta como el de Saoto Mukarami. Ese tipo tenía los músculos tan marcados, incluso decían que su pene era de veintiocho centímetros. Querida Sarada, tal vez me esté yendo de la lengua con estas declaraciones, pero es solo para demostrarte que nunca fui tan genial como yo me autodenominaba.

Todos —absolutamente todos— tenemos secretos querida. Ni tú te excluyes de ellos, sin embargo yo los ocultaba muy bien.

Aquella noche, fui arrastrado por Kiba hasta la casa de la tal Akami, una típica fiesta en donde los universitarios se emborrachaban y vomitaban sobre otros mientras nosotros éramos un par de niñitos de preparatoria a nada de salir.

Pero de preparatoria de igual modo, nos veíamos como dos bebés tomando su lechita —sin que lo mal pienses— mientras los demás beben vodka en copas llenas hasta el tope. Una vergüenza, ¿no?

Mas yo me puse una chamarra de cuero negra y fingí ser "cool" y ser sociable con los hombres, y evitar a toda costa a las mujeres. Es de esperarse que corrieran por ahí los rumores de que era gay, sin embargo yo no era popular como para hacer mella en sus vacíos cerebros, algunos ni se sabían mi nombre a final de cuentas.

Sin duda, aquella noche marcaría mi vida por segunda vez. Y de nuevo yo no podía ser capaz de anticipar el hecho.

Era el año de 1988 y yo seguía escuchando la ruidosa música mientras esperaba a Saki Tomoya, necesitaba entretenerla. Pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, y empecé a perder la paciencia en cuanto vi que Kiba ya iba rumbo a la habitación de Akami.

—Maldito…

Tal vez él sólo quería que estuviera en la fiesta, o quizá las cosas no salieron como él deseaba y al final no me necesitó como previó. El hecho fue que salí de la casa, y poco a poco "Forever Young" de Rod Stewart dejó de sonar en mi cabeza. Tan ensimismado iba en mis propios pensamientos que choqué contra algo, que a decir verdad no supe bien que fue.

—¡Lo siento!—Me precipité a decir, supuse que era una chica bastante pequeña.

Pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver a una pequeña niña frente a mí, cabello café y ojos negros. Falda corta y labios pequeños.

Mi corazón, después de cinco años latió de nuevo.

—No te preocupes.

Aquella fue la noche en que descubrí porque no me atraían las mujeres, no importando si tenían senos o eran planas. Si eran modelos o si eran normales. Aquella noche me di cuenta que me gustaban las niñas. Yo les llamé _nínfulas_ , a las pequeñas párvulas, ellas me atraían y mucho.

La pequeña "nínfula" estaba en el piso, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había caído de forma vergonzosa y se cubrió las piernas. La noche no me permitió ver bien su rostro, pero puedo asegurar que estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunté, yo me puse de cuclillas para quedar a su misma estatura. Era un deleite verla ahí, atemorizada y tan penosa. Creo, que por eso me gustan las nínfulas, son pequeñas, tímidas, inocentes. No hay maldad en esa mirada brillosa, y sus labios son puros y castos. No como las mujeres, esas desdichadas ya no tienen nada de inocencia, y de tímidas no tienen ni un pelo. Oh, querida Sarada ¿ahora lo entiendes?

La párvula se removió inquieta y entrecerró sus ojos, se me antojó apretar sus cachetes y darle un beso. Estaba muy ansioso y lo supe porque "mi amigo" allá abajo me estaba avisando, ¡Dios! Necesitaba rápido deshacerme de esa sensación. ¿Pero cómo? Ah, querida Sarada no se lo deseo a nadie. En verdad, estar excitado y no poder hacer nada es como tener hambre y ver como los demás comen platillos hasta reventar.

—¿Eres amigo de mi hermana?

Las palabras de aquella nínfula salieron entrecortadas, sus labios eran rosados y pequeños. Tan apetecibles…

—¿Quién es tu hermana?

Mi voz salió mucho más ronca de lo que esperaba, y eso provocó que se estremeciera. Supuse entonces que se asustó, y no la culpo después de todo seguro parecía un lobo feroz atormentando a la pequeña caperucita.

—A-Akami—respondió en un tartamudeo.

—No… Realmente no soy amigo de tu hermana.

Era mejor ser sinceros, ni siquiera le había hablado a esa chica. Era raro porque me encontraba en el jardín de su casa, estando en una fiesta que ella organizó.

—¡Qué bien!

Sus ojos se iluminaron y alzó su rostro, se puso de pie y pude observarla mejor. Una faldita roja y mallas negras, dejando todo a la imaginación.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… Los amigos de mi hermana son raros y por eso siempre me salgo. No me gusta oír como jadean.

En ese momento yo enrojecí, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras de la párvula. Lo decía como si le contara acerca de la caricatura de la semana pasada a su papá.

—Nuestros papás no están—agregó después de unos segundos—, se fueron a Sunagakure. Akami siempre hace fiestas a escondidas…

—Eso es terrible—Fingí estar sorprendido, no era novedad de que los universitarios hicieran eso.

Pero aquellas palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, era demasiado inocente como para notar mi sarcasmo y de hecho lo único que sentí en aquel momento fue culpabilidad de estar abusando de las creencias de una pequeña y hermosa niña.

Juro que quise besarla y abrazarla en ese momento, al cabo de unos minutos ya no escuché que decía porque claramente no presté atención a sus palabras, sino al movimiento de sus manos y labios. Un vaivén de emociones recorrerme y la necesidad de tomarla ahí mismo, en el jardín de su casa. Mas recordé que era un pecado horrible, atroz, casi de forma automática me alejé de su pequeño cuerpo al descubrir lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me sentí salvaje e impuro, y recordé el libro del "perfume" de Patrick Süskind. Tal vez era la reencarnación del mismísimo Grenouille con su instinto de oler a sus presas. La diferencia entre ese personaje ficticio y yo radicaba —radica, presente querida Sarada, mis viejos demonios me acompañarán hasta mi muerte—, en que era —sigo siéndolo— un maldito depravado con las niñas.

Los años pasaron y tuve que retener mis deseos, muy ocultamente. Iba a la iglesia de Iraruru cada domingo, esperando poder expiar mis pecados. Era ridículo lo que estaba haciendo y peor todavía que todos mis compañeros de la Universidad me admiraban por mi capacidad y mi forma de ser.

" _Eres un excelente hombre Naruto, tendrás el mundo a tus pies"_

" _Admirable tu profesionalismo"_

" _Amable y siempre sonriendo, jamás dándote por vencido"_

A los veinticinco años lo único que deseaba era conseguir un trabajo y no seguir de salvavidas en Iraruru. Porque si bien me había graduado a los veinticuatro nadie necesitaba a un periodista en la ciudad. No maldigo la carrera que elegí, fue buena elección pero desde aquellos años querían diez años de experiencia o hasta más, una estupidez.

Mi padrino murió justo un mes después de que una televisora me contrató en Iraruru…

Recuerdo aquel día porque fue uno de los más grises de mi vida. Mi pobre padrino, tan amado y la persona que más admiré por su forma de ser estaba _muerto_ , esta palabra Sarada nunca tuvo un significado real para mí hacía mucho tiempo pero hoy te puedo decir que estar muerto es un proceso tan natural de la vida, ya no duele, sin embargo lastima más que una persona esté muerta sin estarlo —así como yo en estos momentos, escribiéndote en la oscuridad de esta habitación, mientras siento que enloquezco cada segundo un poco más—. Mi corazón se rompió y lo peor es que murió pensando que era un virgen y un chico que no mantuvo ninguna relación. Tal vez él tenía altas expectativas fijas en mí, queriendo pensar que tendría una mujer por cada día de la semana y que posiblemente hubiera tenido muchos hijos. Pero no fue así, ni sería así. Una verdadera pena, y tampoco le mencioné por lo que había pasado cuando tenía trece años. Mi alma estaba en pena, y más lo estuvo cuando lo enterré en aquel ataúd de madera. Que irónico, ¿no? Justo conseguía trabajo en mi pueblo natal y él no estaría para verlo.

 _Se abría una ventana pero se cerraba una puerta._

Evidentemente no tuve fuerzas para quedarme en aquella casa que le pertenecía a mi padrino, no podía porque ahí estaban todos los recuerdos malos y buenos. Así que mis rumbos se fueron hacia otro lugar… lejos de Iraruru.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola!Muchísimas gracias a quienes han leído este fic y le han dado en alertas y favoritos, en verdad significa mucho para mí que a ustedes les haya gustado esta loca historia. Si bien será un long fic corto (para lo que suelo escribir), me gustaría que me dejaran los comentarios de qué piensan de esta historia, si les gusta, si no les agrada, ¡sean bienvenidos!.

Sin mas, les deseo buen inicio de año. Se despide Karou U. (Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades).

Bye-bye.


	3. Internet

**Capítulo 3: Internet**

* * *

 _Desde ese momento dejé de ser yo, y poco a poco mi locura aumentó._

* * *

 **x-x-x**

Pasaron algunos años desde que abandoné Iraruru, y terminé viviendo en la ciudad más grande que hubiera visitado en aquellos años. Konogakure significa "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas", relatos históricos dicen que aquí existieron en verdad los ninjas, se han encontrado armamentos y pergaminos secretos.

Cuando pisé por primera vez el asfalto de aquí fue una bendición para mis zapatos y desde luego para mí. Los edificios no eran del estilo de Iraruru, las calles no olían a pescado y en ningún lado vi cocos. En su lugar olía a smog, y el cielo no era tan azul. Fuera de esos detalles, Konoha era hermosa.

Busqué en muchos lados empleo, estuve de allá para acá hasta que finalmente lo encontré.

Volviendo al punto y no desviándome más, yo estaba frente al edificio Mitzukata. Me permití maravillarme por la complejidad de su arquitectura y por el número de pisos, de repente me sentí bastante pequeño, mis 185 centímetros de estatura eran nada frente a aquel monstruo.

Y ese fue mi primer trabajo formal. De ninguna manera podría olvidarlo.

Era el año 2000, y yo ya había cumplido 30 años. Se esperó muchísimo de ese año, que si el mundo se acababa, que si los fantasmas saldrían de las tumbas... Pero la Tierra giraba alrededor del sol, y todo siguió su curso. Y el mundo obviamente no terminó. Yo me encontraba en mi estudio, escribiendo en una máquina bastante vieja un artículo sobre precisamente eso: La nueva era y sus cambios. Olvidé mencionar que el edificio Mitzukata estaba —o está— en la es esquina del antiguo edificio Tayokara, en el centro de Konoha. Sí, así como lo escuchas. Al final vine a parar aquí y me deshice de todo contacto con Iraruru, ¿qué más podía hacer en aquel pueblito de mar? Absolutamente nada. Terminé de escribir mi artículo, y miré a mi alrededor; era 4 de enero, aproximadamente 1,376 personas estaban de vacaciones, unas 219 estaban dando a luz en ese preciso momento que me puse a pensar, y unas 17 estaban muriendo. Pero ese no era el punto, el asunto era que odiaba el Internet con toda mi alma. Lo maldije aquel día y hasta la fecha de hoy mi querida Sarada lo odiaré por toda la eternidad. Si mi jefe (a quién culpo directamente de haberte conocido) nunca me hubiera conectado a la red, jamás me habría enterado. Y aquí estoy yo, año 2016, 46 años arrepintiéndome de lo que sucedió el cuatro de agosto del año 2000: el tercer día que cambió mi vida para siempre. Claro que en ese momento no podía saberlo, pero este es mi yo del presente deteniendo a mi yo del pasado de teclear ese nombre... Aproximadamente era el medio día, me senté en mi escritorio y ordené mis cosas. Dejé mi chamarra negra en el respaldo y me dispuse a tomar mi café bien cargado. Me hice un recordatorio mental de que debía afeitarme la barba, porque ya empezaba a salir, y también había anotado en mi libreta de notas comprar leche para la cena. Kakashi Hatake era mi jefe en aquel entonces, un hombre con muchas canas, y un ojo cubierto por un parche. Nunca me atreví a preguntarle que le había ocurrido, se me hacía imprudente. En mi mente me creé la historia de que él había combatido con ninjas, y que en uno de esos fatídicos combates había perdido uno de sus ojos en acción. Pero desde luego que no fue así y nunca lo sabré, tampoco sabré qué es lo que había debajo de ese cubre bocas color negro. De cualquier manera, Kakashi se me acercó... Hoy hubiera deseado que se hubiera marchado.

—Esos chicos de Sistemas hacen maravillas, con cablecitos nos han conectado a la red.

Se veía de lo más extasiado, usaba su camisa blanca con una corbata negra. Tan presentable como siempre y de hecho en este momento lo estoy viendo en mi mente como una recreación de un gran amigo, pero también de un traidor.

—¿A la red?

—Vamos Naruto, yo tengo veinte años más que tú y no puedo creer que sepa más de estas cosas.

—Bueno Kakashi, nunca había usado una computadora, siempre viví en un pueblito en donde el avance más significativo era el de usar pluma de gel... Me cuesta adaptarme.

—Lo sé, me pasa igual. El punto es que los chicos de Sistemas hicieron el adelanto más bello del siglo veintiuno—Exageró—. Me gustaría que te hicieras un correo personal, necesitamos estar al tanto.

Yo volteé a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, demasiadas cosas para ser la primera hora de trabajo. —¿Algo más?

—Diviértete con nuestro Súper Windows 98, navega en Internet un poco, no sé... Necesito que te familiarices, de ahora en adelante trabajaremos para darle a esta empresa más calidad. Los niños de sistemas están trabajando en una página web. Deben estar haciendo magia ahora mismo.

Kakashi se había ido, con las manos en los bolsillos, y con su eterna expresión de flojera. Después de media hora de prueba y error pude encender la computadora. También tardé muchísimo en pillar que tenía que hacer para qué, al final, logré ingresar a Internet Explorer, se me vinieron a la mente mil y un cosas por buscar. Sin embargo, por mi cabeza, siendo las 2:32 pm de aquel fatídico 4 de enero de 2000 se me ocurrió escribir "Hinata Hyuga". Su nombre había estado presente todos los días desde al año 1983, y estaba ahí esperando ser restaurado. Se veía lindo "Hinata Hyuga; HH". Ella era linda también. Pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que la barra verde de la esquina superior derecha me indicó que la página había sido cargada, yo tenía un buscador frente a mí, y muchas letras, demasiada información. Use el ratón —o por lo menos así le llamaban, era una cosa en forma de elipse con una canica abajo… Lo sé, soy pésimo dando descripciones de aparatos modernos ¿verdad Sarada?— y lo moví. Mas mi vista se quedó atenta a un encabezado. "Tragedia"

Bueno, para mí era muy natural ver ese título. Lo usaban los periodistas amarillistas que solo querían llamar la atención en vez de usar un poquito su cerebro y ampliar sus horizontes, hacer descripciones más detalladas. Abrí el enlace, en serio desearía nunca haberlo hecho, hubiera preferido morir con la duda de que había sido de mi Hinata. En verdad.

Y las cosas pudieron ser diferentes, pero no lo fueron.

De ese día tengo vagos recuerdos, me encargué de borrarlos todos. Lo único que medio recuerdo es que la taza de café se rompió y que olvidé mi chamarra de piel en el asiento. Ah, y que Kakashi pagó mi multa en la policía central de Konoha. Después de aquel 4 de enero de 2000, yo ya no volví a ser Naruto Uzumaki, me había vuelto un alma en pena. Pero ese solo fue el inicio... Y si aún te queda duda Sarada, si todavía tienes curiosidad de que sucedió ese terrible día es sencillo: Hinata había muerto, y nada de lo que hiciera iba a revivirla, jamás volvería a sentir su piel. Fue entonces que mi locura empezó a aumentar, y que mi obsesión por las nínfulas aumentó.

Por supuesto que nadie lo sabría, para mi jefe aquel altercado en el bar "Mitzuki no Iki" se trató de un arranque juvenil, de exceso de estrés, quizá. De ninguna manera pudo haber sabido que mi corazón estaba roto y que si aún quedaban partes cuerdas dentro de mi ser estas se habían desvanecido y que mi ilusión, mi estúpida ilusión de ver a una niña de trece años de nuevo se hacía nula e imposible por el hecho de que ella ya nunca más estaría en el mundo de los humanos y que yo, Naruto Uzumaki tiempo después me volvería una persona que no puedo reconocer por las noches, y que a veces desearía que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera pero no lo fueron.

Los inviernos pasaron, y también las primaveras. El cambio de las estaciones para mí eran de lo más monótonas ya que solo veía como se caían las hojas y como renacían casi al día siguiente. Aunque en realidad pasaba mucho tiempo…

Muchas mujeres me pretendieron, todas con las falsas ilusiones de que un hombre casi cuarentón se fuera a acostar con ellas. Yo no podía y de ningún modo lo hubiera hecho, ni con mil litros de alcohol en mi sistema —solo como nota Sarada, solo como una aclaración a todas estas declaraciones de un hombre en su isla, es imposible que yo hubiera bebido tanto soy un jodido exagerado, ¿no?— mas yo seguía muy interesado en las nínfulas y cada que se me permitía visitaba las primarias aledañas a mi trabajo solo para verlas.

Kiara Monokani era una de esas bellezas, déjame te explico. Yo salía a las tres a comer y regresaba a las cuatro y eso sucedió por seis años sin embargo me atrevía a ver a esa niña desde la ventana del mejor lugar en donde jamás haya podido probar ramen: Ichiraku. Siempre pedía el ramen que tuviera cerdo y que estuviera en un bol rojo, así debía ser y ellos lo hacían. Esperaba ansioso y a veces le gritaba al viejo por mi ración, bromeábamos y nadie podía imaginar que en realidad yo estaba viéndola por la ventana. Kiara era una colegiala de unos diez años, claro está cuando yo la vi por primera vez, sus piernas eran largas y blancas, cabello negro y lacio. La observaba por tanto tiempo que eso disminuía mi emoción por el ramen… Pero el tiempo pasa y cuando ella tuvo cinco años más ya no me parecía tan linda, ¿sabes? Sus senos ya no eran como los de las nínfulas, estaban desarrollados y se le notaban en esa blusa blanca. Su falda era larga y cambió su mochila de conejitos por una de una estúpida banda de rock, dejó de usar su listón rosa para cambiarlo por un delineador negro haciéndola ver muy extraña. Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante de mi vida que me di cuenta que ya tenía treinta y seis años y que así como Kiara Monokani yo debí haber cambiado, la primera cana había aparecido ya y mi rostro mostraba más ojeras a comparación a mis dieciséis años. Ya no tenía tantas ganas de correr y hasta me dolía el estómago si comía más de cuatro platos de ramen, en otros tiempos sería capaz de comer once y apenas sentirme lleno.

Pero ya no era así.

No tenía planes de casarme, ni mucho menos el de formar una familia. ¿Cómo podría? Y esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, mientras la casera me saludaba y agregaba con tono de como que no quiere la cosa que le debía tres meses de renta.

"Claro, se lo pagaré la siguiente semana"

Y lo hice Sarada, nunca he fallado en mi palabra. Una semana después le entregué un cheque a esa señora regordeta y de faldas largas, pero también le dije que ya no regresaría. Con tono afligido fingió llorar y dijo que era realmente una pena dejarme ir, un hombre como yo no se veía siempre. ¿A qué se refería de todos modos? Nunca se lo pregunté…

—Gracias por recibirme.

—No hay de qué Naruto, eres un gran colaborador y hasta podría decir que amigo.

—Me da gusto oír eso "jefe".

—Llevamos seis años en esto, basta de formalidades.

—De cualquier manera eres como mi "sensei" aprendí de ti como hacer un buen articulo y no una porquería, ya me imagino a la gente rompiendo las revistas en su baño y limpiándose el culo con las hojas.

—Bastante ingenioso Naruto, muy bueno.

—Quiero cambiar de rumbos Kakashi, necesito saber quién soy.

—¿De qué hablas? Eres un gran columnista, escribes semanalmente el artículo más leído en la red y gracias a tu imagen las señoras nos compran. Eres Naruto Uzumaki.

—Todos mis compañeros de Universidad ya se han casado y aquí estoy de momento viviendo con mi jefe, mientras tengo en mis manos mi libreta de pseudo escritor con aires de escribir un "best seller" aquí en Japón, no tengo novia porque nunca me han interesado esas mujeres y…

—Nunca has leído el Icha-Icha no te culpo.

—Créeme que sí, mi padrino escribía eso.

—Mira que pequeño es el mundo, ¿eres ahijado del gran maestro Jiraiya?

—Lo era…

—Una verdadera pena, él hacía cosas maravillosas hasta la fecha mi pene se erecta al leer Paradise.

—Preferiría no saber que pasa allá con tu amigo Kakashi.

—Bueno… Pero te tengo una propuesta, una gran propuesta.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Llevas en la sangre el don de escribir, lo sé, estoy convencido de que podrías lograr algo magnifico. Veo que escribes en tus descansos, en Ichiraku y cada que puedes. ¿Por qué no animarte?

—No estoy seguro de eso.

—No conocía ese lado pesimista.

—No es pesimismo, es simplemente que es un boceto ni siquiera tengo algo cimentado.

—¿De qué va tu historia?

—Se llama "Cartas a una desconocida". No hay mucho que decir, es un hombre patético que está en un reclusorio por ser un jodido violador, sin embargo tuvo una obsesión con una de sus víctimas y siente que ella todavía está viva. ¡Es un verdadero fiasco! Seguro has de pensar que estoy totalmente loco.

—He leído libros bastante, uh… ¿cómo decirlos? "No cuerdos" y créeme que el tuyo todavía está en la línea de la cordura.

—Gracias.

—Deberías publicarlo, contarías con mi apoyo desde luego.

—Primero que nada necesito tiempo, y quiero tomarme unos meses de vacaciones, quiero pensar, relajarme y terminar esto.

—Te debo vacaciones desde hace seis años, no tendría ningún problema en dártelas.

—Siento que sería abusar de mi amistad con "Kakashi Hatake" el hombre detrás de la máscara.

—¡Ja! Nunca creí que tendría un apodo tan singular.

—Pues créelo hombre.

—Quiero tocar un segundo punto, y es sobre dónde vas a vivir.

—La casera cobraba ya muy caro, además el departamento no estaba lindo. ¿Sabes? Tenía goteras por doquier, la humedad se sentía hasta en mis huesos, como quebrándolos y siendo un asesino lento.

—Estoy seguro que en este lugar no sentirías frío.

Kakashi sonrió de lado y me tendió una tarjeta, con una letra perfectamente legible. La admiré por un momento y visualicé un hombre seguido de un número de teléfono.

—¿Una mujer?

—Escúchame bien Naruto, no es cualquier mujer. Conocí a sus padres y ellos a mí, eran buenas personas y a ella la aprecio como a una hija. Está en apuros económicos y renta un cuarto de la casa en donde vive, me pidió que si conocía a alguien de confianza le ofreciera la oferta y tú eres de confianza y casualmente necesitas un lugar que no tenga goteras y sea barato. ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno… Agradezco la confianza pero, ¿está seguro? Tal vez a su esposo…

—¡Ni hablar! Ese cabrón la dejó desde hace mucho tiempo, de solo recordar su cara me dan ganas de romperle ese rostro de playboy. Si pudiera lo hiciera, pero ese hijo de puta solo Dios y su madre sabrá donde está, por el momento mi querida niña está casi sola.

—Uh… Yo no sé si debería…

—Hazlo, llámala y ve si te conviene la ubicación, tómate tu tiempo y haz tu libro.

—Sakura Haruno, ¿cierto?

—En efecto.

Hubiera deseado querida Sarada jamás haber llamado.

Sin embargo… Lo hice.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Muchas gracias! Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y que les haya gustado esta historia que si bien empezó como una pequeña locura. Está casi decidido que este fic será de no más de ocho capítulos. Y en fin, espero no haberme salido del personaje de Naruto y es que a pesar de ya tener mis añitos en fanfiction y escribiendo fics, es la primera vez que lo abordo a él con tanta profundidad y que decir de Sarada, así que espero mantener el "IC" y no hacer un OoC.

Anyway... ¡Muchos abrazos! Y que se la pasen excelente.

Bye-Bye.

(Tamahara-chan es mi página de facebook)


	4. Semi nínfula

**Capítulo 4: Semi nínfula**

* * *

 _Cuando te miré, supe que tendría una obsesión._

* * *

 **x-x-x**

Durante toda la semana mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y en verdad me debatí entre ir o no, sin embargo no es como si yo tuviera muchas oportunidades, ante todo debía mantenerme optimista y no acobardarme. Por supuesto que no odiaba a las mujeres, pero tampoco me agradaban ya te lo he dicho en estas cartas Sarada, yo quiero y le tengo un deseo carnal a las párvulas no a las mujeres. Pasé a una pastelería del centro, un pequeño negocio con vitrales que dejaban a la vista sus postres. ¿Qué debería haberle llevado a tu madre? Poco y nada sabía de aquella mujer cuyo nombre era Sakura Haruno, según Kakashi ella amaba los libros. Claro que ese no era un dato que me ayudara mucho. Mirando con poco entretenimiento los pasteles opté finalmente por un pay de manzana, pagué y entré a mi coche.

Si te soy sincero quería ser atento, sea cual fuera el motivo le debía mucho a tu madre por el simple hecho de dejarme vivir en su casa —claro que sabía la situación y no iba a convertirme en un mantenido, le pagaría como si fuera una renta— y tener un techo en donde vivir. Estaba seguro, en aquellos años que un nuevo cambio de aires me ayudaría a encontrar una inspiración la necesitaba de una manera tan aferrada que me era vital como el mismísimo aire que respiro. Tener inspiración y escribir "cartas a una desconocida", también pensé en su momento que esa obra sería lo mejor que habrían visto las editoriales en mucho tiempo —quizá desde la muerte de mi padrino, uno nunca sabe— pero si tenía esa ilusión de que reconocieran mi trabajo como escritor y no como un trabajador del gran maestro Hatake. No me malinterpretes, le estoy eternamente agradecido a Kakashi a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, gracias a él tuve cierto reconocimiento y te conocí a ti. Sin embargo a veces creo que debí quedarme en una oficina a seguir con mi trabajo en vez de querer saltar a una fama de pseudo escritor que por supuesto nunca llegaría. Pero de nueva cuenta lo repito, ¿cómo iba _yo_ a saberlo antes?

Las calles estaban llenas de carros, y el pitido de sus vehículos no aminoró mi dolor de cabeza. Estaba sumido en mis propios pensamientos y en mi nerviosismo, estaba temblando y temí ser incapaz de conducir por mi cuenta. Al final las cosas se dieron por sí solas y atravesé la mitad de Konoha en media hora. Divisé la colonia en donde sería mi nueva residencia: Casas juntas unas de otras, con patios grandes y rejas. Todas tenían un estilo diferente, y era un problema grande si eras un inquilino nuevo. Fue entonces que vi la casa de jardín enorme y barandales medio oxidados con número 39. Allí vivía Sakura Haruno. Tenía que guardar la calma si no quería dar la impresión de ser un adolescente con las hormonas emocionadas por ver a una fémina como si fuera una primera cita. Había un timbre justo arriba, así que lo toqué y de inmediato sonó un _"grrrring"_ eléctrico que seguro se escuchó en toda la casa, me pregunté si acaso ella recibiría muchas visitas y la verdad no sé porque lo pensé en su momento. Pasó como medio minuto hasta que apareció.

Oh Sarada, no mentiré tu madre era hermosa. No exageradamente bella, era hermosa. Así tal cual, natural. Desde luego e infortunadamente la comparé con Hinata Hyuga. Aunque no eran para nada iguales, Sakura era alta, al menos más que las mujeres con las que había convivido en mi vida. Su cabello era tal vez un rasgo bastante particular: corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros y color rosa pastel. Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados y lo más destacable (después del cabello, claro) dos orbes verdes jade. Eran como dos joyas que irradiaban luz y brillaban intensamente. Esa fue la Sakura que vi por primera vez, y en este momento y a pesar de que han pasado diez años todavía la veo tan lúcida frente a mí corriendo con esos zapatos de aguja rojos mientras canturrea "Hola, hola tú debes ser Naruto ¿cierto?". La veo en mi mente y mi corazón duele, pero no es del dolor que siento por ti, sino por lo que le hice y por qué la culpa me carcome día con día y me odio a mí mismo, porque como te lo dije una vez "odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas" y por desgracia yo me mentí.

—Hola, uh... Bueno yo soy Naruto en efecto.

—Vamos, vamos, sígueme.

El jardín era realmente hermoso, verde y con vida. Una mesa de picnic estaba a las afueras con una jarra llena de agua de limón. También había una mecedora y una manguera de agua del otro extremo. Yo caminaba medio perdido en todo, y es que esa casa era grande y tal vez lo que más me llamó la atención fue que estaba muy organizada. Un librero al fondo con cuatro niveles, un piso perfectamente limpio y fotografías en casi todas las paredes colgadas en un orden que me asustó llamando la atención una en particular, me detuve un momento y la observé con mayor detenimiento era sin duda Sakura con una niña a su lado, ¡una párvula! Sin embargo ella me llamó y tuve que apartarme de ahí, quedando con ganas de saber más acerca de la acompañante de Sakura

No pasó desapercibido el color rosa color rosa pastel sobre todo en las paredes, con adornos de pequeñas flores pintadas. Fue entonces que me hice a la conclusión de que Sakura amaba el color rosa y era un tanto natural ya que su cabello era de ese color.

—Espero que no te hayas perdido—Me invitó a sentarme en una de las sillas del comedor, lo hice.

—No, de hecho no me perdí ¡de verdad! Pero he de reconocer que esta colonia es muy grande.

—Demasiados vecinos, supongo—Me acercó el té y acepté— .Kakashi me ha dicho algunas cosas sobre ti.

Alcé mis cejas con interés al tiempo que olía el aroma de aquella bebida, también supe desde ese momento que tu madre tenía una obsesión no declarada por el té y su olor.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Que eres un gran trabajador y que te tiene confianza. Y que amas el ramen.

—Oh bueno, Kakashi exagera. Aunque eso sí amo el ramen.

Sakura rió con mi comentario y me pregunté del por qué lo hizo, mas no le quise dar muchas vueltas.

A continuación ella siguió hablando de muchas cosas que en este momento no recuerdo con lucidez, solo sé que ella era una persona muy platicadora jamás dejó de hablar ni por un instante. Yo la escuché y respondía a sus preguntas o en su defecto me atrevía a hacer comentarios. Era ameno platicar con ella, de una u otra manera Sakura era de esas personas dispuestas a ayudar a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio. Tal vez ese fue su error, que nunca esperaba nada de nadie, o quizá era una virtud. ¿Tú que piensas Sarada?

—Entonces me despidieron, fue un golpe terrible Naruto. Yo amaba ese trabajo y creí ilusamente que trabajaría ahí de por vida pero cuando eres novato nunca cuentas con que llegara un nuevo director del Hospital y te sacara.

—¿Has conseguido un trabajo nuevo?

—No por ahora, parece ser que todo mundo tiene doctores. Es algo desesperante a decir verdad, de hecho trabajo en un pequeño consultorio en la Iglesia, no cobro mucho por que sé que allí va gente con pocos recursos y no es mi ética cobrarles dinero, si por mí fuera no lo hiciera pero…

—Tienes que vivir, ¿no?

—Así es, mas estoy tranquila aunque siempre tengo el miedo de que ese consultorio cierre por falta de recursos de cualquier manera la iglesia hace mucho por mantener ese consultorio abierto. Bien hacen…

—Estoy seguro de que conseguirás trabajo nuevamente Sakura, ¡de verdad! Supongo te esforzaste mucho por ser una gran médico y te lo mereces.

—Fueron años difíciles no lo negare, pero tienes razón y espero que ese trabajo llegue pronto. De mientras seguiré en el consultorio de la Iglesia y cuidando a la señora Chiyo. Es una vecina que no tiene nadie a quien llamar familia, así que yo me encargo de cuidarla y darle la atención que requiere.

—Es un gesto amable de tu parte Sakura.

Ella me preguntó sobre mí, y yo respondí lo de siempre aunado a mis proyectos en mente y mi objetivo de darme aires diferentes. Los minutos pasaban y yo no me había dado cuenta, fue cuando el té se acabó que me percaté del tiempo.

Escuché el ruido de un automóvil estacionarse, y ante mi cara de duda Sakura sonrió.

—Es el autobús escolar.

Mi corazón palpitó desbocado, escolar quería decir que había niños y por ende habría niñas. Mis manos se movieron nerviosas y me inquieté, pero desde luego que tu madre no se dio cuenta, ella seguía hablando de cosas que a mí no me parecieron importantes. Tal vez hablaba del tiempo, o del color de la jarra frente a nosotros, pequeños detalles que carecían de todo sentido, ya que mi atención estaba puesta en los pasos que se acercaban.

La puerta se abrió y yo fui el único que se sobresaltó. Sakura se levantó y te recibió.

Aquella Sarada, fue la primera vez que te vi y sin duda reconocí al instante a la persona que estaba junto a Sakura en aquella fotografía colgada en la pared. Usabas mallones largos y unos zapatos de charol negros, mientras te iba recorriendo notaba más detalles, usabas el uniforme de una colegiala una falda más debajo de la rodilla y una blusa blanca holgada. Tu cabello llegaba justo al hombro. A simple vista no había un rasgo notorio en ti, para serte honestos. No eras como tu madre con ese color chillante que era evidente, ni tampoco tenías ojos de color. Tus ojos negros y tu cabello del mismo color eran comunes, sin embargo era el brillo en ellos que les daba ese algo diferente. Para serte sinceros tú y tu madre no guardaban ningún rasgo en común por lo menos físicamente no. Sin embargo faltaba conocerte mejor, ¿no es así?

Ay mi querida Sarada, Sara, ensalada, Sahara, desde ese momento me cautivaste con tu personalidad tan…

—¡Sarada!

Sakura había saltado hacia ti en un gran abrazo, mientras tú rodabas los ojos un poco hastiada, no supe si era de molestia o tan solo no te gustaba el contacto físico.

—Mamá… Me asfixias.

—Lo siento amor, bueno… Te presentó a Naruto Uzumaki, de ahora en adelante…

—Ya lo sé mamá, me lo estuviste diciendo toda la semana.

Sakura enrojeció y ese acto me pareció tierno, Sarada tú siempre fuiste una chica que no se callaba nada, poco prudente pero a la vez de una personalidad muy reservada. Debí saber que eras una niña muy madura para tu edad.

—Bueno, entonces preséntate.

Te miré esperando una reacción, todas las párvulas me habían sonreído tímidas y obedientes decían mi nombre. Sin embargo tú no eras así.

—Sarada Haruno.

Después de eso el silencio reinó por bastantes segundos hasta que tu madre se atrevió a interrumpir esa burbuja de mutismo.

—Tiene trece años, y bueno… como ya habrás visto es un poco callada.

Poco se quedaba corto, muy callada quedaba mejor.

Sin más preámbulos abandonaste el comedor y subiste las escaleras con tu mochila en la espalda, ningún adorno, nada femenino. Una mochila cuadrada y café desabrida.

—Siempre ha sido así Naruto.

—Está en la etapa de la adolescencia, ya no es tan niña…

Pero esa frase apenas y salió de mis labios, fue más un murmullo. Tú no eras una nínfula, bueno casi ya no lo eras. Ese era un motivo desconcertante para mí Sarada ya que tú lograste cautivarme sin ser necesariamente una niña como aquellas párvulas inocentes. Quizá fueron esos ojos cenizas que tanto me llamaron la atención o tal vez fue tu mutismo, no lo supe y posiblemente aun el día de hoy no lo sé con franqueza Sarada. Sólo sé que el virus letal me había infectado ya, y que tu rostro seguiría en mi mente por muchos días más o puede que hasta años. Ah Sarada, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan así?

Pasaron las horas, y me dispuse a ver el atardecer al tiempo que Sakura cocinaba algo. Le ofrecí mi ayuda sin embargo ella en su defensa respondió que no hacía falta. La casa estaba sumida en el mayor de los silencios, era como estar solo sin estarlo, tu madre seguía en la cocina revolviendo cosas y picando otras. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas? La pregunta me asechaba pero me sentía incapaz de recorrer la casa con tanta libertad, era nuevo ahí, y todavía no tenía esa confianza y esa libertad así que solo miraba el atardecer, con ganas enormes de agarrar un poco de inspiración que desde luego no llegó por que la metamorfosis de tu cuerpo seguía ahí. Te imaginé siendo más joven, una nínfula y después te imaginé como adolescente. Quería explorarte más y hablar más contigo, así como con las demás pequeñas con las que había tratado pero era imposible contigo o al menos había llegado a esa fatal conclusión.

—¡La comida está lista!

La voz de Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos, por un momento en serio que me había perdido y también me había sentido culpable de estar ahí, viviendo con dos mujeres. Bueno, una mujer y una "semi nínfula".

No tardaste en bajar —para mi curiosidad— llevabas un batón rojo y tu apariencia no había cambiado mucho. Tus lentes te daban un aspecto muy maduro puede que hasta mayor, el hecho era que seguías estoica y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Te sentaste con parsimonia, junto a tu madre y te quedaste mirando un punto al infinito que no pude saber. ¡Ay Sarada! Hubiera deseado saber que pensabas en ese entonces, y ayer y hoy y mañana, sin embargo no pude, no puedo ni podré saberlo jamás.

—El señor Naruto trajo un pay de manzana Sarada.

Las palabras de Sakura vinieron acompañadas de una mirada filosa al instante tú respondiste con un "gracias". No supe si fue sincero o por obligación, al menos quedé con la satisfacción de oír tu voz una vez más aquel 8 de mayo del año 2006.

Poco a poco retiraste la comida de tu plato, la hacías de lado con el tenedor a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de tu madre, estábamos sumidos en un silencio bastante incómodo. Me di cuenta que su relación no era buena, Sakura por su parte hacía su lucha por sacarte plática de lo que fuera sin embargo tú te encerrabas en una burbuja y con tono a la defensiva respondías cortante. Como si tu madre fuera tu peor enemiga, no supe si temer de aquel comportamiento o adorar esa personalidad de una semi nínfula, sea lo que fuera, solo causabas que mi curiosidad creciera.

Cuando pediste un poco más de pay y tu madre vio que no habías terminado el pescado —algo salado e insípido desde mi punto de vista— te reprendió.

—Por supuesto que no Sarada. Demasiada azúcar, además no es sano que consumas tantas calorías.

Tú replicaste y bufaste.

—¡No me trates como si fuera una de tus pacientes!

A continuación te levantaste de forma abrupta y ahí fue cuando vino la riña.

—¿Qué te he dicho de pintarte las uñas Sarada? ¡Eso daña las uñas!

—Sí, sí. Respirar aire daña mis pulmones, acostarme en el suelo causa pulmonía y no sé qué tantas cosas. ¡Por favor! Mamá sé lo que hago, todas las chicas de mi salón tienen las uñas pintadas ¡el mundo no se acaba!

Jamás te había escuchado decir tantas palabras a la vez, por un momento creí que eras como Hinata, sumamente reservada y tímida pero me equivoqué. Dentro de ti escondías a una semi nínfula capaz de desatar su personalidad.

—¡No me grites Sarada!

—¡Pues tú tampoco lo hagas mamá!

Y ahí estaba yo Sarada, en medio de ustedes dos escuchándolas. El hambre se me había pasado, tampoco es como si me hubiera gustado mucho el pescado después de todo. Tomé un poco de té, y me alejé del comedor, yo era un mal tercio en una discusión madre-hija pero para serte totalmente honesto, yo supe que ganarías la discusión.

Ay mi pequeña Sarada…

* * *

 **N/A** Estuve como dos días pensando cual podía ser el mejor encuentro entre Sarada y Naruto, si me basaba en el encuentro entre "Humbert y Lolita" iba a quedar un poco irreal y quiero que este fic sea un poco realista, si es que se puede. La personalidad de Sarada es la de una adolescente que desde luego NO odia a su madre, sólo es... adolescente, vaya la redundancia.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y bueno, este fic no hubiera sido posible de no ser por "Lolita" un buen libro sin duda (Aunque ya se los he dicho, he adaptado esta historia y cambiando un montón de cosas). Así que en fin, les deseo buen día.

Espero sus comentarios, ¡nos leemos pronto!

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades.


	5. Domingo

**Capítulo 5: Domingo**

* * *

 _Quise ser ese fruto que devorabas y que me comieras..._

* * *

 **x-x-x**

La relación con tu madre no era tan complicada, o al menos no desde mi perspectiva pero sin duda Sakura opinaba todo lo contrario y lo supe tres días después de haber llegado a vivir con ustedes. Ella se encontraba en el jardín cortando las rosas y mirando hacia el otro lado, como pensando en algo o mejor dicho en _alguien._ No malinterpretes Sarada, en el momento no le tomé mayor relevancia, de hecho yo estaba en la mecedora de la sala leyendo el periódico, nada relevante en aquellas hojas de papel que solo me dejaban suciedad negra en las yemas de los dedos.

La observaba y me preguntaba por qué Sakura no tenía alguien en su vida, si tú me lo hubieras preguntado te diría que no estaba interesado en las mujeres así de sencillo. Pero tu madre… Era linda, atenta, servicial cualidades que cualquier hombre buscaba, además de tener buenos gustos y ser profesionista ¿qué más se podía pedir? Y sí a eso le sumabas su inusual cabello rosa y esos ojos verdes era más que perfecta, Sakura sería la mujer perfecta pero no para mí, para otro hombre sí desde luego.

La pregunta me asaltaba y no me dejaba concentrarme, y a todo eso… ¿Qué había sido de tu padre? Porque es obvio que tú no habías sido traída desde una cigüeña ni mucho menos y por el comentario de Kakashi era muy seguro que tu padre las hubiera abandonado pero ¿por qué? ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría a Sakura?

No me atreví a preguntar y me conformé con voltear de vez en cuando hacia el jardín viendo el día soleado y como la casa se escuchaba terriblemente vacía. Más vacía sin ti por supuesto y es que tú puntualmente ibas a la escuela a las siete de la mañana, el camión te recogía al cuarto para las siete y claro que ya estabas lista, tu madre nunca te llamaba para el desayuno, simplemente aparecías con tus mallas y zapatos de charol a tomar tu asiento y mirarme de una manera extraña. Cuando tú estabas a mí alrededor me permitía hacerte un análisis de tus movimientos faciales y físicos, y puedo jurar que un aura oscura salía de ti cuando yo estaba a tu lado y eso me incomodaba. ¿Por qué lo hacías Sarada? Sakura decía que tú eras un poco extraña, que siempre te encerrabas en los libros y que escuchabas música con tus audífonos de diadema enorme que parecían más bien dos platos negros con cojín incluido. Pero el punto es, ¿por qué? Evadías al mundo y eso preocupaba a tu madre, su sobreprotección —pensé— se debía precisamente a eso: a tu manera de ser tan cortante y apática.

—Otros padres quisieran que sus hijos leyeran más de vez en cuando y que no fueran unos vagabundos. Pues bien, mi hija se la pasa encerrada casi todo el día en su habitación leyendo y cuando sale parecemos dos desconocidas Naruto, ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer?

Sakura había dejado el trabajo en el jardín y me preparó té, es obvio que la congoja la había invadido ese día en particular y es por ello que hablaba conmigo del tema. De vez en cuando trataba de evadir mi mirada y se concentraba en el largo del mantel pastel, lo tocaba con la yema de sus finos dedos y a veces volteaba a ver la azucarera, otras veces soltaba pequeños suspiros.

—No lo sé Sakura, quizá sea el proceso de una adolescente, ¿no lo crees?

El café estaba cargado, si hubiera sido de noche habría estado perfecto pero no cuando era el mediodía.

—La hija de Chouji no es así.

Ah, Chouji, al siguiente día de llegar lo conocí. Inmediatamente lo recuerdo como el hombre alto y regordete que estaba asando carne al carbón en su jardín con un gran delantal mientras le decía a su mujer algo como "Debemos comprar más del pan del centro, ¡es el mejor! No que el de la Calle Ren… No tiene ese sabor, es diferente, único…". Claro, ¿cómo olvidar esa carne? Ese día tuve una muy buena comida —hago un énfasis importante, no quiere decir que la comida de tu madre no esté buena… Bueno, es decir, es un poco mala pero pasable ¡de veras! Y Chouji me invitó a comer ya que yo era el nuevo vecino después de todo— y supe que de algún modo había hecho un compañero en aquel vecindario, era bueno tener un hombre cerca.

—Bueno, la hija de Chouji no es como Sarada eso sería imposible. Quizá Sarada no encuentra bien a qué lugar pertenece.

—No lo sé, he tratado de que haga más amigos quizá que conviva más con las niñas de su escuela o que asista a cursos. Traté con la literatura, talleres de lectura, escritura, música, teatro, ¡fútbol! Pero nada parece funcionar, ni siquiera estoy segura de conocer bien a mi hija y eso me frustra por que no entiendo el momento en el cuál ella se volvió así, ella solía ser callada pero muy afectuosa, siempre me observaba cocinar curiosa desde la silla del comedor y a veces se ofrecía a ayudarme a decorar las galletas de nochebuena, entonces… ¿qué demonios nos pasó?

—Es un proceso Sakura, trata de acercarte a ella sin ser tan…

¿Cómo decirle a tu madre? No encontraba las palabras exactas para decir "Sakura, no seas tan sobreprotectora" temí que se fuera a enfurecer, sin embargo ella lo comprendió.

—Es lo único que tengo en este mundo, es mi gran tesoro Naruto. Ella lo es todo para mí, mi única familia, mi tesoro y si la sobreprotejo es precisamente por eso, no podría vivir con la angustia de que algo le pasa.

—Ese es el problema Sakura, solo deja que las cosas se den, ella debe vivir para darse cuenta en el mundo en el que vive no siempre estarás ahí para ella.

" _No siempre estarás ahí para ella"_ esas palabras las tengo aquí en mi corazón y en mi mente guardadas con un sentimiento de culpabilidad terrible, y duele pensar que ella te amaba y que eso que tanto amó yo se lo quité.

Los días parecieron pasar con tranquilidad, tú me evadías y a veces me regresabas miradas que yo no sabía interpretar, eran ácidas y como cuchillos muy cargados de veneno pero yo no lo entendía, ¿por qué te portabas así? Traté de acercarme pero era imposible ya que huías y te escondías detrás de tu puerta con el pretexto de tener que leer un libro —otro más de los cuatro que ya había contado en tres semanas— y esa actitud de ignorarme solo estaba ocasionando una cosa: que mi curiosidad por conocerte y saber que había detrás de esos lentes y esa mirada confusa. Saber, querida Sarada, por que eras tan extraña en un mundo plagado de impostores y gente rara.

La ocasión no se dio como en una novela romántica ni como en esas películas americanas en donde los encuentros son fogosos y cargados de pasión, ni tampoco sucedió como azares del destino. Ocurrió un fin de semana, un mes y medio después de que yo hubiera llegado.

Era domingo, ese día amaneció caluroso y tuve la necesidad de levantarme de la cama a tomar un vaso de agua y también despejar mi mente frustrada, créeme si te digo que en ese mes y medio no había escrito ni diez páginas de mi novela y eso que se suponía que debía escribir. Oh, de tantas palabras que estoy escribiendo había olvidado que tu madre siempre iba a misa a las siete.

—Naruto, ¿pasa algo?

Tampoco olvidaría ese vestido corto que dejaba a la vista sus piernas largas y delgadas que se asemejaban más a un fideo, eso sí un fideo muy bien hecho. Sería estúpido decir que Sakura no me atraía, soy hombre y puedo emitir juicios sobre la belleza y tengo esa naturaleza otra cosa es que mi corazón sea tempestuoso y prefiera a las nínfulas.

—¿Ya fuiste a misa?

—De hecho son las nueve de la mañana.

Era verdad y me sentí como un tonto, ¿cómo no me di cuenta del sol? Y sobre todo, del desayuno previamente servido en el comedor y del como Sakura tomaba jugo de naranja.

—Yo… Hace bastante calor, ¿no lo crees Sakura?

—Oh, se dice que esta semana será muy calurosa y sin nada de lluvias.

Casi siempre surgía un silencio incomodo de mi parte que era llenado por la voz de Sakura y sus infinitos comentarios acerca de todo y no fue la excepción ese domingo por que ella empezó a hablar de cómo la señora "equis" le dijo algo a la señora "pe" de algo que en este momento —y siendo de noche— no logro recordar. Cuando los años pasan, Sarada, te das cuenta que lo que creías recordar con lucidez lo olvidas, detalles claves se van de tu cerebro sin embargo hay cosas que por más que quieres olvidar no las olvidas, nuestra mente en efecto es un torbellino y un laberinto que difícilmente alguien pueda conocer en su totalidad y es que cuando quieres desechar algo más lo arraigas por el simple hecho de estar pensando siempre en ello. Y en este momento, siendo las doce —o eso creo— de un día que no sé, puedo decir que me siento muy solo y daría un minuto de mi vida por tenerte frente a mí, no hablar, no mirar, solo sentirte a mi lado.

Pero ese día no llegara.

Y volviendo a la historia de ese domingo —historia que posiblemente nunca hayas conocido desde mi perspectiva—, te vi bajar por las escaleras con un camisón largo y tu cabello despeinado, sin ningún rastro de emoción simplemente eras tú en esa forma de ser tan extraña pero que me atraía como una luz resplandeciente.

—Qué bueno que despiertas cariño. Te hablé a las seis para ir a misa pero…

—Me desvelé estudiando mamá.

—Tienes trece años, dudo mucho que el colegio sea tan agotador.

No respondiste, te limitaste a sentarte frente a mí sin decir palabra alguna. Por mi parte no dije nada, solo me limité a mirar a tu madre y el cómo picaba las manzanas con una facilidad increíble.

—Hoy iremos al río a pasar un rato con tu tía Ino.

Yo alcé mis cejas, ¿Sakura tenía familia?

—No quiero ir.

Como pocas veces vi, tú recargaste las piernas sobre la mesa y cruzaste los brazos. Tu cara era de apatía total y aquello era el gesto más berrinchudo que jamás pude haber visto. Sin embargo me cautivó la manera de hacer un puchero en negativa.

—Baja las piernas y cúbrete—Ella no estaba contenta desde luego. Lo que no supo es que vi que tus pantaletas eran de color rosa, eso sí que fue interesante.

Para ser más discreto, tomé un pan y miré hacia la azucarera necesitaba centrar mi atención en otro objeto que no fueran tus largas y blancas piernas. Me era vital no verte ya que si lo hacía podía que fuera un poco _muy_ notorio.

—¡Sarada!

—Mamá, no iré al lago. No quiero poner cara de felicidad mientras todo esto es un desastre, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en un picnic donde solo hay emparedados de jamón que saben a huevo, y huevos cocidos que saben a pollo frito.

Solté una carcajada y el sonido de mi risa rompió con la burbuja de tensión. Era claro que Sarada aludía a las nulas artes culinarias de Sakura y aquello era de reír. No dudaba que el agua de limón supiera a Jamaica.

—Entonces Naruto, ¿tú vendrías conmigo?

Pero el tono de voz de tu madre no era el que usaba siempre, más bien era el de querer llamar la atención —tu atención— y darse a notar. Mi cerebro naturalmente se apagó por un instante, y las cosas que me rodeaban se quedaron muy estáticas. Fue como si hubieran bajado el suministro eléctrico y que mis oídos se hubieran llenado de agua. ¿Era posible que yo…? La cara de tu madre era un enigma, estaba cerca de mí y pestañaba muy rápido, era la imagen de una _mujer_ coqueteando un hombre, un vil soborno. De repente ya no vi a la Sakura —con papel de madre amorosa— y en cambio vi a una mujer con el propósito de convencerme a realizar algo. Y la imagen no me gustó en lo más mínimo.

—Será divertido, Ino es la madrina de Sarada y ella es como mi hermana. Te encantará Naruto, puede y hasta te lleves bien con Sai, es un rarito pero es buena persona y…

Las palabras salían de su boca como bocanadas de ideas sin principio ni fin, eran como un círculo de coherencias, incoherencias y cosas dichas nada más por que sí. Busqué refugió en ti Sarada y para mi suerte estabas mordiendo una manzana, tus piernas estaban abiertas y supongo no te dabas cuenta pero… tus pantaletas eran muy notorias, tu blusón estaba desabrochado y meneabas una de tus manos provocándote aire. La cara de Sakura junto a mí dejo de aturdir mis sentidos porque ahora tú estabas ahí, no sé si me veías y nunca lo sabré. Solo soy consciente de que me estaba deleitando por la posición en la cual te encontrabas sentada, devorando ese fruto una manera que me causó placer, quise ser esa manzana y ser devorado por ti, completamente.

—¿Estás bien Naruto?

No sé si pasaron dos minutos o diez desde que ella empezó a hablar. Ni siquiera supe qué dijo después de "buena persona" así que simplemente asentí, totalmente ido por la imagen que se estaba presentando a mi continuación.

—¡Excelente! Entonces nos iremos a las once, supongo es momento de preparar emparedados y… ¿te gustaría algo más?

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Emm, ¿Naruto? Dije que iríamos al Río Katoami, ¿me estabas escuchando cierto?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡De verdad! Es solo que a veces soy un poco distraído.

—No hay problema, ¡oh por cierto! Sai hace pinturas hermosas estoy seguro de que quedaras sorprendido de lo que puede lograr con esa vista preciosa del lago, el agua es tan pura, el aire es tan mágico…

—Seguro.

Pero lo único que me importaba eras tú Sarada. Sin embargo seguías con esa misma actitud de "devoradora de manzanas rojas" y le prestabas nula atención a las palabras de tu madre. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que yo no era importante, era algo así como "invisible" y el solo pensamiento me hizo sentir muy extraño. Yo jamás le había sido indiferente a las mujeres, mucho menos a las niñas pero espera un momento, tú ya no eras una niña debo corregir la frase anterior y decir que no le era indiferente a las adolescentes. Pero tú… Eras extraña.

Seguiste en tu mundo durante todo el desayuno, comiendo manzanas y fresas. Como me gustaba cuando comías fresas, ya que tenías esa manía de chuparlas y llenarte los labios del tinte natural de la fruta, quedando tan rojos y pareciendo hinchados. Desde luego que tú no te percatabas de ello, y no lo hiciste en ese entonces. Mas seguiste sentada sin comentar nada —o puede que hayas discutido con tu madre, no está muy claro para mí en este momento— lo que es un hecho es que Sakura recogió los platos con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras canturreaba alguna canción del momento. También insistió en que debía ponerse un vestido más acorde a la ocasión —ir a un río, por supuesto— a lo que yo le respondí que era innecesario que como estaba era perfecta. Sí, yo le dije "perfecta" y su respuesta fue el sonreírme y sonrojarse ¡Dios mío! nunca había odiado tanto un sonrojo, fue de lo más fingido y anti natural, la forma en que sus cachetes se inflaron y el cómo puso ojos de borrego fue asqueroso. No, Sakura jamás podría ser como mi Hinata, la niña de ojos perlados y cabello largo y sedoso, jamás podría tener esa alma tan pura y tan blanca que pudo haber sido eternamente de no haber sido por ese adiós y para nunca jamás que se convirtió en mi cruz. El solo escribir de Hinata me entumece mis dedos y causa que mi corazón lata con más rapidez, esta sensación no es buena y es como estar en un tiovivo que nunca deja de girar. ¡Alguien pare esto!

—Mi madre es vanidosa ¿no?

Estabas junto a mí, tus pies descalzos y un vestido sumamente corto. En efecto, habías ido a tu habitación a cambiarte porque —supongo— no te quedó ninguna opción contra Sakura.

Mi vista fue a parar en tus piernas, y fue una sensación terriblemente embriagante para mi amigo y para mi corazón. Quizá me puse rojo o puede que solo haya parecido un cubo de hielo, lo cierto es que tocaste mi hombro. Tu mano me recorrió pocos centímetros pero los suficientes como para saber que tenías una piel tan suave como la de ella. La sangre la pude sentir en las venas de mi sien, y la punta de mis dedos estaba congelada.

—Tu-Tu madre es linda.

¡Genial! Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—Ah, claro que lo es.

Si existió un contacto entre nosotros, desapareció así como llegó. Quitaste tu mano de mi hombro y volviste a tu expresión de apatía. Subiste tus lentes con el dedo medio, pasaron segundos antes de darme cuenta de que me estabas haciendo una seña grosera.

—Y es por ello que iré con ustedes.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta estén con las personas que quiero, señor Uzumaki.

¡Como odiaba que me dijeras señor!

Mi corazón se detuvo, pero se aceleró al instante. Estabas de espaldas hacia mí, y mirabas la ventana, obstruyéndome la vista pero dejándome enfrente tus piernas y algo más…

—No pretendo hacer algo inadecuado Sarada.

—Eso espero señor Uzumaki. Vi como coqueteaban en el comedor mientras yo comía una manzana, fue una escena un poco melosa para mí gusto, supongo que para el de mi mamá no lo fue, ¿y para usted?

—¿Qué-Qué? ¡Nosotros no coqueteábamos!

—No hay necesidad de mentir, tus ojos brillaban mucho por ella y no te juzgo cualquiera se perdería ante su mirada pero me fue muy molesto.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo?

—No. Ya que no respondiste mi pregunta anterior.

—Sarada, escúchame bien, no pretendo nada con tu madre soy… Soy un inquilino aquí y si viene fue para encontrar inspiración para mi libro, solo eso, ¿queda claro?

—Me queda muy en claro que no ha hecho nada de su libro señor Uzumaki, es lo único que tengo presente y sepa que no me interesa los motivos por los cuales vino o por los cuales haya llegado aquí. Lo único que quiero que entienda es que no debe lastimar a mi madre.

—Ten por seguro que no lo haré.

A continuación te giraste y me miraste de una manera muy extraña, tus ojos se iluminaron y te vi sonreír por primera vez. Tus mejillas se inflaron y desapareció ese rostro de enojo que siempre te cargabas. Brillabas y esa fue la primera vez en la vida que supe que si una persona era feliz tú también podrías serlo.

Ay Sarada, ojala hubieras sonreído así siempre.

Ese día, ofrecí mi automóvil para ir al río. Sakura aceptó gustosa.

—Supongo que deberíamos llevar más agua y…

Seguía hablando como solo ella podía, mientras que yo me aseguraba que todo estuviera bien. Me senté en el asiento del piloto y miré el paisaje, sin duda un hermoso día con un sol reluciente y un clima por de más agradable. Pero mi mente seguía turbada por tus preguntas y por tu nueva faceta de hija preocupada. Era imposible pensar que tu estuvieras celosa, eso solo pasaría en un mundo al revés, ya que fui —soy— consiente de la diferencia de edades y de mi extraño gusto por las nínfulas.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse y mis ojos se descolocaron cuando te vi sentada junto a mí, con diez fresas en tus dedos —una en cada uno— y chupándolas una por una. El sombrero de paja cubría tus ojos, sin embargo no cubría tus piernas y parecía que poco te importaba ya que estabas sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con el vestido alzado.

—Sarada…

—Mi madre es ruidosa Naruto. Créeme que te sería incomodo escucharla hablar en todo el trayecto.

—¡Sarada! ¿Qué haces sentada en el asiento del copiloto? ¡Baja de ahí!

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo. Rodé mis ojos y deseé no escuchar una discusión más. Finalmente ganó tu madre, y te quedaste atrás con los brazos cruzados y con una ligera mancha de fresa en el pecho.

Tal vez, todo debió haber terminado de esa manera, pudimos haber sido una familia.

Aunque, si lo pienso bien puede que mi corazón me hubiera traicionado por que para ser honestos tú no podrías haber sido mi hijastra de ningún modo… Y lo sabemos.

* * *

 **N/A** Perdón por la demora, pero aquí un capítulo más de esta historia. Me despido deseandoles buen inicio de semana.

Mi página en facebook es Tamahara-chan donde a veces publico novedades y próximas ideas.


	6. Pasado

**Capítulo 6: Pasado**

—Deben ser pinceladas cuidadosas, es como si el cuadro hablara. ¿Lo entiendes?

Mi vista estaba fijada en aquel paisaje de verdes montañas y de ese cielo tan azul, tan puro que te perdías. Sin embargo junto a mí estaba el tipo más raro que jamás conocí, no era su físico —cabello negro corto y piel enfermiza— ni mucho menos su voz monótona, más bien era su forma de ser que se asemejaba más al de un cubo de hielo descongelándose. ¿Su nombre? Sai, claro que lo recuerdo.

A algunos metros, tu madre estaba con Ino. Platicaban sobre algún tema interesante —supongo— ya que frecuentemente soltaban una que otra risotada. Ino era diferente a Sakura y lo supe en cuanto nos presentaron, para empezar Ino no se callaba nada y soltaba todo sin pelos en la lengua. Aquella mujer siempre llevaba el pelo suelto, tan largo que era contrastante con el de Sakura.

—La puesta del sol es un espectáculo muy bueno, ¿no lo crees Naruto?

—Claro, sí…

De reojo te veía y seguías exactamente en la misma posición; bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo y con tus audífonos puestos, como si nada te inmutara, como si no pertenecieras a este lugar. Tus mejillas estaban rojas y tu vestido un tanto sucio, pero te veías hermosa Sarada, el sol dejaba filtrar luz y daba directo a tus mejillas, encendiéndolas y dándoles un aspecto exquisito digno de admirar.

Y del otro lado estaba Inojin. Ese chiquillo de piel enferma igual que su padre y con el mismo color de ojos de la madre, traía un cuaderno blanco y ese chiquillo bien pudo haber pasado desapercibido de no ser porque merodeaba a tu alrededor, te enseñaba un dibujo, ladeabas la cabeza y se iba y así por un tiempo indefinido.

El punto más importante aquí era que _tú_ no te molestabas con Inojin, ni siquiera le hacías mala cara, no fuera yo porque lo hacías Sarada. En aquel momento no lo entendí y ahora puede que esté un poco más cerca de comprenderlo, lo cierto es que en mi estómago se formaba un nudo, una sensación irritante.

—Sarada.

Te llamé, quizá mi tono de voz había sido ronco, no como el típico "señor Uzumaki". Acto seguido dejaste el libro y alzaste tus cejas con un mínimo interés. Sin embargo, no dijiste nada.

—¿Qué haces?

Disimuladamente me senté a tu lado, cuidando no estar tan cerca. Sólo lo suficiente como para verte mejor y escuchar tu voz.

—¿No era obvio? Estaba leyendo.

—Algunas cosas no son tan obvias Sarada

¿Te digo una cosa? Una de las cosas que no me gustaban de ti era que asumieras que te entendía cuando en realidad no lo hacía —no del todo— y era tan frustrante, esa manera de tratar de alejarme de tu lado. Pero querida, debiste saber que no bastaba que tú pusieras tu distancia, ya te estabas metiendo en mis pensamientos desde que te vi esa primera vez. Por supuesto que esto nunca lo supiste, ni lo sabrás.

—¿No deberías estar con mi madre?

—Ella está ocupada.

Relajé mi cuerpo y miré el paisaje, los tonos azules del cielo y el sol en su máximo resplandor. Era un bello medio día de un domingo cuya fecha exacta no puedo recordar.

Colocaste el libro en tu regazo y seguiste pasando hoja por hoja, ese sonido de cuando cambiabas a la siguiente página era atormentante. No despegabas tu vista del frente y me pregunté si eras capaz de saber lo que pasaba a tu alrededor cuando leías parecías tan absorta en tu propio mundo en donde las ciencias eran la explicación para todo y donde las princesas nunca serían rescatadas por un príncipe azul porque desde luego que tú no creías en esas fantasías, más bien tú eras realista.

El camino a casa se dio en sumo silencio. De hecho ni siquiera peleaste por el asiento del copiloto, con tranquilidad te limitaste a tomar el lugar de atrás, mientras tu madre cerraba la puerta y se situaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué te pareció Ino?

—Parece ser una buena amiga—respondí, sin muchos ánimos y dándole poca importancia a lo que decía.

Y así pasaron cerca de veinte minutos, entre cosas que tu madre decía y otras más que no era capaz de entender.

—Creo que soportaste al rarito bastante tiempo, seguro que serán…

¿De qué me había perdido? Me limité a asentir y estacionar el carro frente a la casa. El sol ya se estaba poniendo para dar lugar a la noche.

Ella, pomposa y con felicidad salió del automóvil. Canturreaba de acá para allá mientras yo le ayudaba a lavar los trastes, ¿y donde estuviste tú? Bueno… No lo sé con sinceridad, puede que te hubieras metido en tu habitación —como siempre— o que quizá te hubieras quedado en el patio. Lo que es un hecho es que no tuve la oportunidad de escapar de tu madre, ya que justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina me interceptó.

—Hoy fue un día bueno, ¿no lo crees Naruto?—Ella se encontraba haciendo té con un cuidado increíble.

—Sí que lo fue Sakura—mascullé entre dientes—, entonces tú e Ino son como hermanas…

—¡Claro que lo somos! Ella y…

Después de eso vino una plática larga, dijo tantas cosas pero a resumidas cuentas me contó que ella e Ino se habían conocido desde niñas, hacían todo juntas, desde los deberes, exposiciones, trabajos en equipo e incluso eligieron la misma carrera, sin embargo Ino no había pasado el examen de ingreso. Y ahí fue donde la interrumpí.

—Espera—En ese momento ella paró de hablar y me miró fijamente—, dices que hacían todo juntas… ¿eso incluye el primer beso?

No supe interpretar la reacción de tu madre, pero créeme que al instante me sentí culpable. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó y casi puedo jurar que el verde de sus ojos se oscureció por completo. Esa sonrisa en su rostro se volvió una línea recta, pensé que de ese modo Sakura dejaría de hablar y de coquetearme más tarde comprendí que el modo no fue el correcto ya que me sentí como la peor escoria del universo.

—Perdón no quise…

—No, no hay problema—Sakura sonrió, pero fue una falsa sonrisa—. En realidad nuestro primer beso, fue con el mismo hombre. Es una larga historia en realidad.

¿Y que tenía que ver que fuera una larga historia? Comprendí que a veces querida Sarada, cuando la gente dice "es una larga historia" es sinónimo de "no quiero contarla en este momento".

—Hay tiempo de sobra—dije, ¿y qué Sakura no era una parlanchina por naturaleza?

—En la secundaria* había un chico de preparatoria* muy guapo, lo veíamos ya que en los descansos él siempre estaba entre los pasillos, con las manos metidas en los bolsos del pantalón y con un caminar muy singular. Era destacable en todo lo que hacía, ya sabes… guapo, líder del equipo de football y el más inteligente de la preparatoria. Ino era bonita, bueno… ella es hermosa. Y yo… bueno, digamos que no era como ella. Ino tenía el poder de la popularidad y de que todos la considerarán tan guay y guapa, y yo era la amiga inteligente, la que siempre les debía pasar la tarea, la "cerebrito" y "nerda" en pocas palabras. Así que cuando veía a ese chico, me limitaba a hacerme a un lado para que Ino lo conquistara o por lo menos que a ella la notara.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Te sorprendería saber que él la rechazó. Y que en el baile de graduación él me besó.

—¿Te besó?

—Sí, fue esa clase de beso mágico. Resultó ser que él siempre me notó, pero… tiempo después supe que todo se trataba de una vil apuesta para ver quién besaba primero a la nerda de la escuela.

—Qué cruel.

—Sí, bueno supongo que en ese entonces me sentí como caca. Perdí contacto con él, sin embargo yo… ese beso había sido como una droga, yo ya lo conocía, y me gustaba desde esos años de secundaria. Era masoquismo, porque a pesar de que me besó por una apuesta él me seguía gustando y le encontraba cosas interesantes, pero se alejó y como era de esperarse no apareció. Desde luego que Ino lo había besado, sin embargo no fue un beso de apuesta. Él no había apostado a mi mejor amiga, pero sí a mí.

—Un canalla.

—Tiene más adjetivos negativos a decir verdad.

—¿Y qué fue de él?

Sakura volteó la mirada y dejó a un lado su taza de té.

—El mundo es un pañuelo Naruto, es muy pequeñito.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Años después, cuando yo iba en mi primer año de Universidad me lo volví a encontrar. Afortunadamente yo ya no era tan "nerda" y era un poco más linda. Al menos uno que otro chico se me había declarado en la facultad.

—Él…

—Trabajaba con su padre, y ya se había graduado. Tuvimos algunos encuentros, que para mí son… bueno, fueron los mejores recuerdos de esa época.

Sakura no habló por algunos segundos, se quedó mirando el infinito buscando una respuesta o mejor dicho, el cómo continuar con lo que estaba contando.

—Ese día, él no usó protección. Era una fiesta de la facultad, a la primera y última que asistí. Hubo mucho alcohol, demasiadas cosas… Él era tan popular incluso en una Universidad a la cual nunca había asistido.

—Entonces…

—Sí Naruto. Él es el padre de Sarada.

Ahora fui yo quien se quedó callado. Sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y decirle que… ¿decirle qué? No lo supe, tal vez fue un mero instinto.

—Y después, ¡bum! Desapareció así como llegó, por supuesto que supo lo que hizo. Él… Lo supo. Pero no le importó, en cambio la vida después de eso fue dura. Mis padres no me vieron con buenos ojos, ¿cómo era posible que su niñita, la nerda desde la primaria se hubiera embarazado? ¿Cómo? Sin embargo aquí estoy, y eso es lo que importa.

Sakura se veía rota, desarmada. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban, desde el hecho de que Kakashi me dijera que no me preocupara por algún novio de tu madre. Pero… ¿quién sería tan desalmado para dejar a una chica embarazada? Sentí una impotencia enorme, apreté tanto la taza de té que en algún momento se rompió. Sakura me miró alarmada y corrió hacia el baño, yo era más como una piedra, estática en su lugar con los dientes bien apretados.

—¡Naruto!—gritoneo al tiempo que abría el botiquín y sacaba vendas—, ¿por qué…?

—No es nada—mascullé, al ver que ella parecía como un gatito asustado terminé pro sonreír—, es injusto lo que te pasó.

—Yo no le llamaría una injusticia, supongo que así debieron ser las cosas de cualquier modo.

—¿Sarada lo sabe?

—Bueno… A veces la gente debe mentir ¿no?

Bajé la mirada y deseé pensar que ella no te había mentido. Sin embargo sí lo hizo.

—Ella cree que su padre está muerto, nunca sabría la verdad. Cuando tenía tres años empezaba a hacer muchas preguntas respecto al tema y fue entonces que decidí mentirle. Ya no pregunta más y es mejor así.

—¿No era mejor decirle la verdad?

—¿Te gustaría saber que tu padre te abandonó aun sabiendo que ibas a nacer? No lo creo.

¿Pero yo que podría saber del verdadero amor de un padre o una madre si nunca vivieron para mí? A esas alturas ya no me sentía triste, ni siquiera un poquito mal. Había aceptado la muerte de mis padres desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

La tarde transcurrió en calma, Sakura estando en la sala leyendo algún libro de alguna novela cuyo nombre no presté atención y yo en mi habitación. Frente a mí estaba el papel y la pluma sin embargo las ideas no fluían, "cartas a una desconocida" más que la idea que yo tenía se había tornado en un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Apenas escribía algunas oraciones y ya me cansaba, no podía sobrepasar de esa hoja y me encontraba entre la desesperación y las ganas de seguir adelante.

La tarde dio lugar a la noche, la luz de la luna se filtraba por mi ventana provocándome una sensación de bienestar. Me relajé y decidí tomar un descanso, con mis pies descalzos me dirigí al pasillo.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

Escuché tu voz. Estabas sentada en el piso, con un batón de color lila —o eso creo— tu cabello despeinado y sin lentes. Tus ojos brillaban como dos grandes estrellas y tus manos se veían muy pequeñas al igual que tus pies descalzos.

—Yo—De repente comencé a ponerme verdaderamente nervioso, mis latidos eran frenéticos y me costaba mucho tragar saliva—, vine a tomar aire fresco, ¡en serio!

Pareciste no creerme, lo que pasó a continuación todavía es un misterio en mi mente.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a redactar una carta?

—¿Una carta? ¿Es algún tipo de tarea?

Tardaste tiempo en responder.

—Sí. Y no es un tipo de tarea.

—¿Para quién es?—pregunté con un deje de curiosidad.

—Maldición, no sé si quiera por que le pido ayuda.

—¡Oye! Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, digo… trabajé en una editorial después de todo.

—Fue un momento de debilidad señor Uzumaki.

—No lo comprendo.

—¿Cómo te declaras a un hombre?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y cualquier estrago de somnolencia desapareció al instante. De haber sabido para quién era esa carta ten por seguro que jamás te hubiera ayudado.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Wow! Nunca esperé que este fic fuera a ser de su agrado, creí que ni recibiría ninguna visita. Lo que sí es que ya está el clímax de la historia, por ahí del capítulo 8 sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Como alguno de ustedes no tienen cuenta en fanfiction les dejaré agradecimientos por aquí:

—Mirtle: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te estaré esperando por aquí.

—BixiHaruno: ¡Gracias! Tardaré en no actualizar, regularmente tardo pero ahora creo que no(?)

—Justinxxxxxxpof: ¿Crees que tengo talento? ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio! Nunca he leído un SasukexHimawari, ¿hay alguno que me recomiendes?

—HarunoBarbie: Gracias, gracias. Espero tenerte aquí de vuelta para que veas en que termina esta historia.

—Pollito: Gracias, sin embargo tomé como idea principal el libro "Lolita", como ya lo mencioné antes.

—Actar87: Y sigo sin haber leído un SasukexHimawari, jaja. Gracias por tu review.

¡Dejen sus comentarios, tomatazos y de más! Son muy importantes para mí. Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades.


	7. Destino

**Capítulo 7: Destino**

" _Firmé mi destino para siempre, sin embargo creí que tal vez te había afectado un poco"_

 **x-x-x**

Los días pasaron Sarada, las mañanas eran como una monotonía en la cual tu madre siempre preparaba el desayuno —aunque no era muy bueno—. Sin embargo en mis memorias seguía recordando aquella noche, en la cual tú te encontrabas en el pasillo. Jamás dijiste más al respecto, en cambio bajaste la mirada y saliste de ahí como queriendo fingir que nunca me comentaste nada acerca de confesarte a un chico.

Pero, ¿quién pudo haber sido? En definitiva no podía ser yo, aunque una mínima parte de mí —la soñadora— me había dicho que tal vez fuera yo pero siendo honestos, ¿de qué manera podría haber sido eso si nos llevamos veintitrés años? Era imposible por no decir que era una utopía creada por mi mente.

Cada noche me pasaba en mi habitación, escribiendo esa "tonta" historia que se suponía debía ser una revolución —al menos eso creía—, Sakura muchas veces iba de noche y me llevaba algo de merienda, con su sonrisa cálida y con esos ojos tan grandes y luminosos. Yo… Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Quise, intenté quererla, enamorarme de tu madre, sentir algo por esa mujer, sin embargo las cosas no se daban y desafortunadamente yo empezaba a notar que ella era un poco más… diferente conmigo.

Y yo te miraba igual que siempre, de lejos y a escondidas, viendo como cruzabas tus piernas y tomabas un libro, alzabas tus lentes con tu dedo medio —¿por qué siempre con ese dedo?— fruncías el ceño y eso era todo. Usabas faldas cortas y playeras anchas, siempre con tu cabello suelto.

Debí hacerme a la idea de que nosotros nunca seríamos algo, debí hacerme a la idea de que tú eras una niña con inocencia, debí hacerme a esa idea, en serio. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo y cada noche te imaginaba entrando en mi habitación, algunas veces con tu batón lila hasta las rodillas y otras veces te imaginaba diferente, como todo un pervertido.

Fue ese día, aquel día cercano al verano cuando las cosas definitivamente cambiaron. Escribía en mi habitación sobre Ara, la protagonista de mi historia. Ah Sarada, "Ara" era un personaje basado en ti, al principio mi historia sí tenía un rumbo fijo y al final se volvió en un estúpido diario donde contaba las cosas que me pasaban contigo, y las que imaginaba. Realmente el diez por ciento eran realidades y el otro noventa eran sueños.

—¡Naruto!

Sakura entró a mi habitación con una desesperación total, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sarada no ha llegado a casa, llamé a la escuela y el camión ya debió haber llegado. No responde su celular…

En ese instante me imaginé muchísimos escenarios en donde podría perderte. Sakura y yo decidimos esperar un poco más, tal vez tú habías decidido ser un poco rebelde. Por mientras, traté de tranquilizar a tu madre.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas, hasta que finalmente llegaste.

No, no habías entrado con un semblante feliz. Ni siquiera triste, simplemente entraste y subiste con tu mochila, tu uniforme pulcramente planchado y tu cabello peinado como siempre.

—¡Sarada!

Sakura se dirigió hacia ti y te interceptó, impidiendo que subieras las escaleras rumbo a tu habitación. Me limité a observarte y tratar de encontrar algo en ti.

—¿Qué sucede?

Oh cielos, pudiste haber dicho algo mejor Sarada.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Dios! No llegaste a casa a la hora debida, el camión ya había llegado, no respondiste y…

—Estoy en casa mamá—Rodaste tus ojos y soltaste un bufido—, ¿vale?

Ella levantó la mano dispuesta a soltarte una cachetada, sin embargo yo me crucé y me puse entre tú y Sakura.

—Las cosas están un poco feas—dije con el tono más serio—. Ve a tu habitación Sarada.

Me miraste, pero no fue esa mirada con la cual entraste, fue una más relajada. Algo me quisiste decir pero no pude entenderlo, quise hacerlo, deseé entender que tanto querías decir con aquellas miradas y esos ojos vacíos.

—¿Por qué hace esto Naruto, por qué?

Lamentos y más lamentos. La escuché por horas hablar de ti y de lo cuanto se preocupaba y yo seguía sin entender sus verdaderos sentimientos, el por qué Sakura me contaba todo esto a mí y se acercaba tanto a mi cuerpo, con su mirada me pedía un abrazo, una caricia. Lo pedía a gritos y yo me mantenía en mi posición, ¿por qué fui tan cruel con una persona que lo merecía todo?

Mis brazos no se movieron, ni siquiera un poco, seguí ahí y deseé no ser tan patán. Y fue entonces que supe que ella me necesitaba y mucho. Por algún motivo pensé que ese podía ser un buen desenlace y que eventualmente sentiría algo.

Entonces, acepté con esa falsa ilusión de poder cambiar las cosas. Sus ojos se iluminaron y tuve la ligera impresión de que ella en verdad estaba sintiendo algo real. Acepté ser la pareja sentimental de tu madre en cuanto ella lo propuso, fue esa misma noche que subiste a tu habitación. Y fue esa misma noche —y la primera— en la que no te fui a espiar a tu recamara.

A partir de ese día las noches fueron diferentes, en el sentido de que Sakura parecía más adentrada en un mundo de romanticismo y dejaba de lado la realidad, dejó de ser tan enojona contigo y más dedicada conmigo. Empezábamos a hablar de matrimonio o mejor dicho, ella hablaba de ese tema, pude haber huido desde ese instante y dejarlo todo, en serio que lo pude, aunque ¿qué podía hacer yo con mis emociones para contigo? Y cometí una segunda locura, la peor y de la que posiblemente me arrepiento: haberle propuesto matrimonio.

En esa propuesta vi mucho más allá, porque pensé que si no podía tenerte al menos estaría cerca de ti en todo momento, porque jamás perdí de vista de que eras joven y linda, y que yo siempre fui un viejo.

Mi plan pudo haber resultado perfecto, supongo. Sakura, tú y yo en una misma casa, fingiendo ser un buen padre para ti y un buen marido para tu madre, pero nunca fui demasiado bueno en el arte de fingir.

—Necesitamos ver el salón, las flores…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Bueno cariño, es nuestra boda.

¿Qué cómo te tomaste las cosas? Bueno, ese es otro asunto. Te limitaste a asentir de lado y a encerrarte en tu habitación, increíblemente Sakura no le tomó mucha importancia sin embargo yo tuve la tentación de buscarte y decirte que todo esto era por ti, que en la vida se necesitan pequeños sacrificios para merecer. Quise decírtelo, mas me quedé sosteniendo el bolso de mano de Sakura, mientras pensaba que quizá había tomado el rumbo incorrecto.

Las cosas ya eran más formales, y eso me era totalmente extraño, más cuando tú nos mirabas en el comedor, nos veías con una mirada de confusión supongo era raro que tu madre estuviera con un hombre, ¿no? Y peor aún que un desconocido como yo se fuera a casar después de vivir por casi medio en su misma casa.

Pero mientras Sakura andaba de allá para acá me permití acercarme más a ti, tan sólo un poco. Me cambié de asiento, con el pretexto de que me pegaba mucho aire en la espalda y "casualmente" me senté junto a ti.

—¿Qué tal la escuela Sarada?

No respondiste, únicamente me miraste y frunciste mucho el ceño.

—Tú sabes que si necesitas ayuda estoy yo para ti, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de darme cuenta que en verdad me habías respondido, que habías dicho algo.

—Escuché el otro día que querías irte de campamento, a ese curso de verano…

—Escucha bien, señor Uzumaki.

—Sarada yo… Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

Lo último lo dije con tristeza y era toda la verdad. No podía hablarte Sarada, no podía. En vez de acercarme sentía que lo único que alcanzaba era alejarme más de tu lado.

—¿Mi amigo?

—Si Sarada, tu amigo.

—¿No le da vergüenza? Mi madre y usted son pareja. ¿Por qué querrías ser mi amigo?

—Eres una chica especial, es eso.

—¿Acaso le gusta ser amigo de las chicas especiales, señor Uzumaki?

Dejaste el tenedor en la mesa y cruzaste tus brazos. Tu cabello tan negro como siempre cubría tu ojo izquierdo, o una gran parte de él. Tus labios entreabiertos y tus manos pegadas a tu pecho. Me sentí un estúpido por decir tanto, ¿por qué quería ser tu amigo de todos modos? De repente me puse nervioso y supe que no tendría escapatoria y si acaso deseaba salir tendría que inventarme una buena excusa.

Sin embargo, ah, Sakura llegó y se abalanzó sobre mí. Iba a besarme, y no es que no me gustara… es simplemente que me era incómodo y eso sumado a que tú estabas frente a nosotros.

—Mamá…

—Lo siento cariño, estoy muy emocionada ¡faltan tres días! Quizá necesitaremos más sillas, o tal vez, ¿recibiría la señora Aoka la invitación?

Ella soltó todo su discurso sobre cómo estaba preocupada por la boda y yo seguía inmerso en mi propio mundo. Yo no merecía a una mujer como Sakura, ella necesitaba a un hombre que la escuchara a todo momento, que la abrazara y que le dijera de vez en cuando que estaba equivocada y que eso estaba bien porque todos cometemos errores, y yo querida Sarada no era ese hombre. Yo fui un oportunista que vio en ella la gran oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado, de alguna manera estarías conmigo aunque fuera como mi hija, solo de ese modo podría verte todos los días, en tu recámara, en el comedor y en el jardín. Tomando el sol, tomando una siesta o leyendo un libro, solo de ese modo podrías ser mía en mi imaginación, porque jamás serías mía en la realidad.

El día que firmé mi destino fue el mismo día que me casé, ella vestida de color crema y con una corona de flores en la cabeza. Tuve que haber corrido, tuve que haber escapado pero no lo hice, tú estabas ahí sentada frente a nosotros con un vestido blanco y tu cabello lacio. Sin embargo, tu mirada era distinta, muy diferente a la que habías mostrado antes.

¿Acaso tú estabas sintiendo algo por mí? No… Es imposible, eras tan sólo una niña.

—Acepto ser su esposo.

Y ahora estoy sumergido en esta realidad, me siento un poco loco, y creo que esto se está saliendo de control. Querida Sarada, si algún día llegas a leer estas cartas escritas en papel amarillento y con esta letra corrida, quiero que me recuerdes como la persona que intentó querer a tu madre y que si estuvo con ella fue para nunca perderte. Quiero me recuerdes así y no cómo lo que se viene a continuación, Sarada de mi corazón, por favor, perdóname por lo que estás a punto de leer de ahora en adelante.

¡Perdóname!

* * *

 **N/A** Una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado antes, en verdad que lo quise pero pasaron muchísimas cosas en este mes, muchísimas para ser sinceros. Un capítulo corto, sin embargo a partir de ahora ya viene el clímax de la historia.

¿Comentarios?

Nos leemos pronto, muy pronto. Ya saben, mi página en facebook es Tamahara-chan para más novedades. ¡Un abrazo enorme!


	8. Dulces sueños

Capítulo 8.

"Desde ese día decidí mentirle para que mejor se aferrara al mundo de los sueños que al mundo real, desde ese día me di cuenta de que me estaba volviendo loco"

 **x-x-x**

No sé qué día es hoy. Supongo debemos estar a final del año, o quizá ya sea otro año. Lo que es cierto es que sigo aquí, encerrado sin ningún contacto con alguien familiar. Al menos agradezco que me hayan dado la libertad de seguir escribiendo, supongo que sin eso me estaría volviendo loco.

Lo siento Sarada si lo que viene a continuación te lastima, lamento si esto te causa dolor. Perdóname si con esto te hiero más, pido un poco de tu compasión y espero algún día —no hoy— puedas perdonarme, supongo…

Ese día lo recuerdo, tú no nos acompañaste ya que Sakura quería que fuera una celebración de adultos, así que con todo el dolor tuve que dejarte en casa, viendo como refunfuñabas algo y subías a tu habitación. Sakura me tomó de la mano y conduje hacia donde ella me indicaba, cuando llegamos era un restaurante cualquiera, no era lujoso ni había meseros por doquier. Tampoco manteles largos y ridículos ni cuadros abstractos.

Sakura estaba ensimismada y me dijo muchísimas cosas en ese momento, como que ese restaurante le traía recuerdos y como que tenía algo que decirme al regresar a casa. Cualquier persona hubiera estado feliz de escucharla tan alegre, tal vez si hubiera estado perdida y completamente enamorado de ella habría saltado de éxtasis. Sin embargo seguí con una cara medio apática y una sonrisa de cortesía, la cual mostraba a todo el mundo.

Mientras ella platicaba con Ino —sobre algún tema que no recuerdo— me dispuse a sacar mi libreta en donde anotaba las ideas más fugaces de mi historia.

Tu madre ya había pedido su comida, una recomendación de Ino supongo. Le pedí que ordenara por mí, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Comencé escribiendo acerca de Ara, y como una molesta mujer de cabello rosa nos interrumpía siempre que estábamos a punto de dar un paso más, también describí una casa muy parecida a donde vivía con ese color rosa pastel por doquier y ese orden tan perfecto en todas sus cosas. Escribí tu nombre por error y rápidamente lo taché y puse Ara mil veces más. Mi pluma se movía casi automáticamente, yo escribiendo una historia tan perfecta en donde la protagonista estaba con ese hombre de ojos azules y pasado medio oscuro. Donde la edad no importaba. Mi escritura pudo ir bien, de no haber sido por las constantes preguntas de Ino, quién no desperdiciaba el tiempo y me cuestionaba sobre cómo me sentía con Sakura. Traté de ser gentil y respondí a todas y cada una de las preguntas mientras tomaba whisky.

—Sakura es perfecta—dije, con el tono de voz más firme que pude.

—¡Eres una suertuda Sakura!—Chilló—, Sai nunca me dice nada romántico en público.

Y en efecto, su esposo desde mi punto de vista era bastante rarito. No paraba de mirar su bebida, tratando de encontrarle algo interesante, quizá que los enlaces del líquido se separaran, tal vez que se formaran nuevas burbujas. No lo sé, puede que hasta estuviera más aburrido que yo.

Los minutos pasaban y con ello las horas. Deseaba irme a dormir y pensar en ti, en tus ojos y en tu cabello. No en tu madre y en la forma en que me miraba antes de dormir. Toqué el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón y al sentir lo que necesitaba sonreí por simple inercia. Dormiría tranquilo, sin desvelos ni tener que escuchar la voz de tu madre toda la noche.

Sakura tenía la costumbre de quitarse la ropa en el baño y después saltar y taparme los ojos. Sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas, a ella le encantaba hacer eso. Yo la dejaba por que en realidad no me molestaba, sin embargo al llegar a casa ese día lo único que deseé fue dormir en paz, sin ninguna interrupción, quizá tenía muchas emociones acumuladas.

Y ella lo hizo, una vez más subió al sanitario para desvestirse y yo seguí mi ritual, me quité mis zapatos y me aproximé a tu habitación. Abrí un poco la puerta y ahí estabas, dormida como siempre, con dos cobijas cubriéndote la espalda. Suspiré, las cosas no podían ser tan perfectas. Me acerqué más, esperando que nadie entrara a la habitación. Como te gustaba acurrucarte y dormirte en posición fetal, tus lentes siempre los dejabas en la mesita de noche y procurabas que la luz que se filtraba por tu ventana no diera en tu cara, es más, le dabas la espalda a la ventana de tu habitación. Algunos mechones salvajes de tu cabello cubrían tu rostro. Me permití tocar tu piel con mis raposos dedos, contorneando tus mejillas y deseando besarlas, alejé esos mechones rebeldes y aprecié tus labios, eran tan pequeños y se veían suaves.

Alejé mis manos, como si toda tú fueras fuego y me sentí como la persona más estúpida del universo por desearte de esa manera, ¿cómo podría cometer semejante pecado? Pero Dios, al tocar tu piel era como si algo en mi interior estallará, como si mi propia piel vibrara, como si de repente todo se alineara en mi interior. Se sentía tan bien pero a la vez sabía que estaba mal. Desearte de esa manera era enfermo, era repugnante a la vista de todos. Así que para sentirme aún peor me incliné hacía ti, dispuesto a darte un casto beso, sin embargo la razón en ese momento pesó más sobre mí y sólo me limité a darte un beso en la frente.

Corrí, bueno en realidad caminé tan apresurado que pude sentir los latidos de mi viejo corazón. Sakura seguramente estaría en la cama y yo pondría de pretexto que entre al sanitario de abajo ya que ella ocupaba el de "nuestra habitación". Era una buena excusa después de todo, pero antes debía calmarme, Sakura no podía verme en un estado de tanta exaltación, ¿cómo era posible, Sarada, que tú pudieras causar todo esto estando dormida?

Saqué de mi bolsillo aquella botella que desde hace días quería utilizar, no fui tan irresponsable como para no consultar antes con un médico. Así que fui a la cocina y preparé dos té, uno para ella uno para mí. Puse dos gotitas de esa botella ámbar en su té y sonreí disgustado, ¿era el principio de mi demencia? No, quizá sólo era el principio de una nueva etapa.

—Naruto, ¿dónde estabas?

Era probable que ella creyera que desvestirse toda y mostrarse con ropa interior sería excitante para mí, déjame te soy honesto Sarada, Sakura era guapa, hermosa, pero no provocaba nada en mí. Quizá sólo querría protegerla y decirle que era muy poco decente que ella se mostrara así ante un hombre con el cual apenas se acababa de casar. Mas no le dije nada y reí ante su pregunta.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan—Sí, usaba ese tonto sufijo—, pensé que necesitarías algo caliente, después de todo esta noche fue larga, ¿no lo crees?

En efecto, el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las tres de la mañana.

—¡Gracias!

Algo en mí se quebró al ver esa sonrisa de agradecimiento. ¿Acaso nadie le había llevado una simple taza de té a la cama? Por su cara deduje que no, y eso se sintió como una patada allá abajo. Ella tomó la taza y después de un rato la dejó en la mesita de noche. Al menos sirvió la recomendación del doctor, un sedante para esas noches de insomnio.

La vi dormir, su respiración tan tranquila, ella jamás recordaría que se quedó profundamente dormida y tampoco sería capaz de evocar la noche, ella creería que tuvimos algo íntimo y yo se lo afirmaría, no recordaría que yo le di un té para que dejara de vivir la realidad y se aferrara al mundo de los sueños.

Ella sin embargo no me vio dormir, en cambio me quedé despierto escribiendo en mi libreta cosas irreales como que algún día tú me querrías como algo más y que dejarías de estar en tu habitación todo el día mirando el poster de ese sujeto de ojos azules, un cantante de la época ¿cómo se llamaba?

Los días pasaron, y el sueño de tu madre era cada vez más pesado, era incapaz de recordar lo que le sucedía en las noches y yo como buena persona le refrescaba sus memorias, claro está que eran mentiras. Las primeras veces dolía, y ya después se fue haciendo una costumbre. Sin embargo cierto día en el desayuno noté que ella tenía algo, una preocupación.

—No lo entiendo—dijo mientras recogía su cabello, el cual ya había crecido algunos centímetros más abajo del hombro—, hemos tenido relaciones, entonces…

—¿Entonces?

—No entiendo por qué sigo menstruando.

Dejé de lavar los trastes y la miré fijamente, ¿acaso Sakura quería un bebé? Negué con mi cabeza, ella no podía desear eso, de ninguna manera.

—¿A qué te refieres Sakura?

Y lo dijo, mi más temida respuesta.

—Quiero tener un hijo, contigo. ¿No te gustaría?

Me rompió el corazón, y me sentí como la peor escoria. Yo no la quería de ese modo, era especial como mujer, perfecta, hermosa pero no podría darle eso, porque para ser honestos nunca habíamos tenido relaciones. Sentí la culpa sobre mis hombros y por poco le decía esa terrible verdad, para mí suerte o mi desgracia llegaste tú.

Bajaste de las escaleras y te miré como siempre, fijándome en tus piernas y en tu cabello. Pero Sarada, algo tenías, ojalá hubiera podido descifrarlo en su debido tiempo.

—Ah cariño—Saludó Sakura con un deje de desgano—, el pago ya está hecho.

—¿Qué pago?—pregunté.

—El de su curso Naruto, ¿no te lo había dicho ya?

Y sí Sarada, de hecho tu madre ya me lo había comentado. Pero yo jamás la escuché.

—Ya recuerdo—Mentí—, ¿cuándo te irás?

Tomaste algunas fresas del refrigerador y las pinchaste con tus uñas, una a una. No respondiste al instante y Sakura no te dijo nada. Chupaste cada una de esas fresas y cruzaste tus piernas, dejando poco a la imaginación. De hecho, Sakura no se dio cuenta de que llevabas las uñas pintadas de rojo, un rojo quemado que hacía juego con tu vestido y con lo que comías. Notaste que te miré, lo sé porque acomodaste tus lentes con el dedo de en medio y después recompusiste tu postura, cerrando más las piernas. Dejaste de chupar las fresas y lamiste tus labios, fue entonces que supe que me estabas provocando, o al menos eso creo. Sonreíste de lado y fue que respondiste.

—En tres días, papá.

P-a-p-á. Suave, y con burla. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, casi se ahoga con su propio té —¿olvidé mencionar que tu madre amaba el té?— estaba sorprendida, y a decir verdad me sentí extraño, es decir, tu diciéndome eso… No es como si estuviera preparado. Traté de serenarme y pensar que no escuché eso, que nunca me dijiste papá. Porque la verdad es que lo dijiste en burla, en forma sarcástica, seguramente debió ser eso.

—¿Estás bien Sarada?

—Lo estoy, mamá.

No Sarada, tú tenías algo… ¿qué tenías?

* * *

 **N/A** Esta actualización vaya que fue rápida, incluso para mí. No me odien por lo que se avecina en el siguiente capítulo, estén atentos. De antemano les agradezco las visitas y los reviews, son geniales todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Si quieren decir algo, ya saben, review.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si gustan seguirme y ver más novedades de mis otros fics, y alguna otra cosa que suba por allá.

Bye!


	9. Comienzo de una pasión

"Yo ya no conocía su rostro, aquello fue doloroso. Impregné de tu perfume tu sudadera favorita y me odié por todas las cosas malas que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa, porque no las merecías. El arrepentimiento no es un lujo que me pueda permitir en estos momentos de mi vida…"

x-x-x

Ellos me están llamando, sin embargo sigo aquí escribiendo escondiéndome de cada uno de ellos, no te lo negaré Sarada, odio esta habitación, odio este lugar, los odio, me odio. Es repulsivo que me encuentre en el mismo lugar y no pueda salir de este gran hoyo, pero mientras ellos me hallan yo estaré aquí, a la sombra de este árbol ya que es el único lugar al que se me ha permitido estar como si aún fuera una persona cuerda mentalmente hablando.

No sé qué día es hoy, para serte honesto y sincerarme, supongo debe ser primavera —quizá—, el día está soleado y el cielo está de un inusual azul, puedo ver las nubes y apreciar su forma. Me recuerda a ciertos días de paz y tranquilidad, donde mi única preocupación era no llegar tarde después de haberme ido a la playa, donde no quería preocupar demasiado a Jiraiya, y es en este momento en el que me pregunto acerca de dónde quedaron esos celestiales días, en donde todo era de color azul y no había cielos nublados que se despedazaran frente a mí, sintiendo como mis manos se ponen frías y mi corazón se acelera por estar demasiado preocupado. Ah, esos días los añoro —casi como a ti—, y me provocan una melancolía increíble que no puedo describir. En este momento es en donde saco mi libreta y comienzo a escribir, quizá debería cambiar de cuaderno o tal vez debería seguir en este. Empiezo a notar que ya no quedan tantas hojas, en realidad quedan como cincuenta, ¿importa?

¿En qué me había quedado? Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo, tú ibas a marcharte y eso era tan desolador. Recuerdo bien que me había pasado todo ese día escribiendo acerca de Ara y la mujer de cabello rosa que siempre se interponía entre nuestro amor imposible. Mientras avanzaba en mi escritura me percaté que estaba siendo un poco precipitado, así que paré y decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco, no recuerdo el día ni mucho menos exactamente que había pasado, solo medio recuerdo que Sakura estaba en el jardín y que yo la observaba desde mi ventana. Era una buena vida, ella tenía su cabello amarrado y usaba un delantal de esos que solía ponerse para arreglar el jardín, con delicadeza y paciencia cortaba las ramas que impedían a las flores crecer y con una perfección impresionante depositaba en una bolsa las irregularidades simétricas de las mismas plantas. Ella era una mujer sorprendente en todos los sentidos, suspiré sintiéndome con ese tipo de culpabilidad al no poderla amar como debía, quizá me atrajera un poco, sin embargo no tenía los suficientes bríos para aferrarme a su cuerpo y seguía con la manía de depositar gotas en su té de la noche, ella caía rendida y jamás lo sabría.

Perdóname Sakura, perdóname en verdad. Perdón…

El día era caluroso y como era de esperarse tú estabas en la habitación, la diferencia es que ahora tú buscabas y rebuscabas algo entre tus maletas, te observaba por la apertura que dejaste entre tu puerta ya que pequeña Sarada nunca la cerrabas completamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

Tu pregunta retumbo en mis oídos, había sonado grosera y con un tinte de "déjame en paz". Algo en mi pecho se sintió quebrarse, como un sonido muerto y hueco que dejaba tu rechazo cada que me mirabas de esa manera.

Sospecho ahora que te gustaba hacerme sufrir, quizá tu naciste precisamente para eso.

—Oh, bueno—De igual manera me sentí nervioso al ser detectado de acosador—, yo sólo pasaba por aquí a ver que se ofrecía Sarada, ¿estás lista para el viaje? ¿no crees que es mucho tiempo?

"¿No crees que me puedes extrañar?", pensé.

—Tú y mi mamá son raros—contestaste—, ella se queja de que no hago amigos, que soy una asocial y que debería hablar más, ser como las hijas de sus amigas. Y tú me sobreproteges diciendo que es mucho tiempo para un curso, ¿qué les sucede a ustedes?

Frunciste el ceño, muy molesta. Tus labios formaron un puchero y te acercaste hasta mí, me llegabas un poco más abajo del pecho, puedo jurar que unos treinta centímetros de estatura nos separaban o puede que más.

—Sólo buscamos lo mejor para ti Sarada, sólo lo mejor.

Tu rostro reflejaba algo, algo que no pude descifrar y en serio me hubiera gustado saberlo. Tus ojos negros brillaban mucho, y por un instante me perdí en tu mirada, en la finura de tus labios y como los movías para hacer un puchero. Créeme pequeña niña que tus labios temblaban cuando estabas muy nerviosa, era un movimiento involuntario que quizá ni tu misma habías notado.

—No me digas.

Te alzaste de puntas y con tu mano pinchaste mi pecho, dándome un pequeño golpe. Más que un golpe, fue una pequeña muestra de afecto, muy a tu estilo.

—Ven acá—dije, mientras te atraía a mi cuerpo.

Temblaste, pero no fue de miedo, sino que al contrario de lo que pensé me abrazaste. Tus pequeños y ligeros brazos se enredaron a mí impidiéndome alejarme.

—¿Qué dices?—Alzaste tu mirada y pestañeaste un par de veces.

—Ven acá—murmuré—, ¿pasa algo?

Mis ojos te buscaron, en serio que buscaron una respuesta a ese repentino cambio de humor. Parecías feliz, de hecho sonreíste, mostraste tus dientes y tus mejillas formaron dos pequeños hoyuelos. Tan tierna y deseable te viste para mí en ese momento que te juro que lo único que hubiera querido es tenerte de ese modo para toda la eternidad.

Es imposible escribir en este diario todas las cosas que pasaron y en un orden tan perfecto, y más en este día —inusualmente tan azul— en el cual ellos me están buscando porque creen que algo anda mal en mí. Pero querida, todo está bien, bueno en realidad nada está bien pero trato de que así sea ¡de verdad! De hecho siempre fui el tipo optimista, ¿no es así? Siempre me dijeron que yo tenía el don de hacer sentir bien a las personas, que mi optimismo podía mover montañas y que yo era el sol que brillaba cuando los días estaban más oscuros. ¿Y que ha sido de mí? Ahora soy un miserable que no puede estar a gusto consigo mismo por temor a que sus más ocultos demonios salgan a la luz.

Lo que sigue después de esto es perturbador, puede que no tanto… o quizá sí. Tómalo con calma Sarada, y perdóname.

Desde la ventana te vi partir, fingí tener un malestar en el estómago y por ello no conduje con mi automóvil. En cambio tu madre iba ahí, junto con Ino y Sai dirigiéndote hacia ese maldito curso de verano. Me mareaba y me asqueaba saber que ya no estarías más a mi lado, que ya no existirían noches de espionaje y que nunca más volvería a verte de esa forma y es que querida, las ninfas cambian demasiado rápido, hoy son unas niñas y mañana son unas mujeres que usan zapatos de película de terror.

Y te fuiste, no me despedí de ti tan afectuosamente ni te dejé hasta allá porque muy seguramente mi corazón se despedazaría, por que jamás te volvería a ver como una párvula. Y tenía mucho miedo acerca del futuro y lo que me depararía con tu madre, quizá ella me enamoraría, quizá ella haría algo para olvidarte.

Para bien o para mal esas cosas nunca pasaron.

Aquí empieza la verdadera historia del día en el cual todo se fue al carajo y conocí una versión oculta de mí, ese lado del cual todos le tendrían miedo.

(2)

 **Despertar de una pasión**

—¡Hazme tuya por favor! ¡di que me amas!

Comencé a hiperventilar, el aire me faltaba. Ella no tenía fin, podíamos empezar a las dos y terminar a las cinco, si bien yo me empezaba a hartar a partir de los quince minutos, sin embargo Sakura tenía la determinación de acabar todo lo que empezaba y eso incluía el sexo.

Me senté sobre la cama, mientras observaba como dormía. Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por todo su rostro, si yo fuera un hombre normal sería una escena bastante erótica, llena de pasión e incluso podría despertarla a besos y tener de nuevo sexo, o mejor dicho, "hacer el amor". Pequeña Sarada, lo que a continuación mencionaré es algo que seguramente tú ya conoces y es esa sutil pero gran diferencia entre tener sexo con alguien y hacer el amor. Con Sakura nunca hice el amor, siempre nos basamos en el sexo aunque para ella seguramente era amor. No negaré que al principio me sentí como un cerdo, sentía culpabilidad al tocar su cuerpo y no sentir nada en realidad, pensar que tú eras ella.

¡Pero qué pecado! ¿Y todavía me decías que era buena persona cuando pensaba en ti como una mujer desnuda sobre una cama? Todas las noches pedía —a quienquiera que me escuchase en el cielo— que me quitara esa tentación, que me enamorara por fin de mi mujer y que la hiciera feliz. ¿Era mucho pedir? Sólo tenía que enamorarme de Sakura, sólo eso.

Pero eso no ocurrió jamás, y los días pasaron, a veces le ponía gotas a su té, otras veces prefería que ella tuviera el recuerdo de que sí tuvimos un "buen" sexo, sin embargo y soy honesto nunca lo disfruté. Ella gemía como loca, me besaba apasionadamente y gritaba mi nombre con locura, por mi parte le daba besos en el cuello y fingía que la amaba, ¡qué buen mentiroso!

Cada día notaba más tu ausencia, te necesitaba como un adicto necesita a su droga, eras mi todo Sarada y quise buscarte hasta el fin del mundo, pero tampoco debía verme obvio, debía ser cauteloso y llevar todo con calma. Mas el jodido tiempo me pasaba factura.

Había pasado un mes cuatro días desde tu partida y nunca dejé de escribirte a ti, mi pequeña niña. Cada día, cada hora, cada noche como loco desesperado escribía en mi diario —y lo que sería según mi futuro libro— la historia más apasionante, donde no había diferencias de edades y donde una mujer detestable y molesta de cabello rosa se interponía en lo nuestro. Ara, tú eras mi Ara y mi todo, mi delirio y mi salvación.

¡Qué corto duró ese tiempo! Debió ser más eterno, al menos no estaría en este lugar condenado a pasar mis últimos días como un perro abandonado, pero volviendo al punto y siendo más conciso estoy a punto de confesar un crimen, querida Sarada espero entiendas esto y no me odies más de lo que seguro ya lo haces, te recomiendo beber un buen vino, quizá un cigarrillo, si después de esto sigues sintiéndote turbada te recomendaría ya no seguir leyendo y sólo cerrar este diario que pretende compilar muchísimas cartas exclusivas para ti.

Te quiero Sarada, y por favor, entiende que no fue mi intención y que si algún día me llegas a perdonar yo estaré eternamente agradecido, ya no me importa ser correspondido, ya no me importa nada en lo absoluto, sólo necesito tu perdón para poder "vivir" esta vida que me queda en paz.

Ese día… Ese terrible día el cielo estaba nublado, se avecinaba una tormenta y no era de sorprenderse sabiendo que era temporada de lluvia. Tu madre odiaba eso por que según ella arruinaba sus plantas, por algún motivo ese día ella se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y la vi sentada en nuestro comedor, fumaba un cigarrillo y con la otra mano sostenía una copa de vino. Lo cual fue por demás extraño, sentí una sensación de alerta. ¿Tu pulso se ha puesto frenético y has sentido tu sangre helada? Pues bien, eso experimenté en mi cuerpo ese trágico día.

No hubo "buenos días cariño", ni tampoco el desayuno estaba servido como de costumbre. Pensé lo peor, creí que algo te había pasado. Mis nervios incrementaron y me acerqué tan pronto como pude a tu madre.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Sarada?

La pregunta salió tan rápida de mi boca que no fui consciente de que me había puesto en evidencia.

—"Entonces Ara, nuestra enemiga es horrible, y tiene un carácter explosivo. Su cabello es rosa chicle y aunque a veces tú la odias créeme que yo lo hago más por alejarme de ti". ¡Oh espera!—Sakura se levantó de su lugar y me miró, no era su típica mirada dulce, era fuerte llena de… desprecio—, creo que aquí tachaste y habías escrito Sarada, qué gran casualidad, ¿no? ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame Sarada, Naruto?

No, no hubo sobrenombres esa vez. Tampoco su voz dulce. Era fría, terriblemente fría. Entonces entendí todo lo que había pasado.

—Tú…

—Largo de mi casa Naruto, ¡largo!

Lo peor, apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **N/A** Lo sé, soy terrible, apenas doy señales de vida con esta actualización. Tuve algunos problemas (emocionales, principalmente) y cuando pasan me impiden escribir, más que un bloqueo simplemente no puedo plasmar lo que siento de la manera correcta.

Hoy es un nuevo día y espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic, de cualquier manera espero ser mucho más constante ya que esta historia me encanta personalmente hablando y le quiero dar continuidad.

Saludos cordiales a todos y no olviden mi página "Tamahara-chan" en facebook para más novedades.

¿Review?


	10. Muerte

_En ese momento había perdido noción del tiempo, sentí que podía flotar y que todo lo demás era un escenario innecesario. Pude sentir la presión en mi sistema interno y el nerviosismo, corrí para poder proteger lo poco que nos quedaba de nuestra pasada vida._

 _x-x-x_

—¡Shizune!—digo con voz adormilada—, ¿dónde estoy?

Mis ojos apenas se podían abrir, sin embargo la pregunta fue retórica en realidad ya sé dónde me encuentro.

—Naruto, es mejor que se calme, lo encontramos debajo de un árbol desmayado y con esto—En efecto, ese era mi diario—, ¿por qué sigue insistiendo en seguir escribiendo?

—¿Es eso un pecado? ¡No tengo amigos aquí! No creo que escribir les afecte a los demás, por favor Shizune, no me quites mi diario prometo ya no salir de mi habitación, sólo lo necesito.

—No creo que le haga bien seguir escribiendo.

—¡Shizune! Por favor…

Sus ojos negros estaban temblorosos, ¿doy tanto miedo? No lo sé a ciencia cierta, de lo único que me doy una vaga idea es que ella está asustada, tiembla como un gato pequeño y toma mi diario con más fuerza casi llevándoselo al pecho.

—No puedo Naruto, esto no le hace bien, ¿quiere salir de aquí, no?

¿Por qué me sigue mintiendo de esa manera?

—Sabes bien que nunca saldré de aquí—digo entre dientes—, está bien sólo déjame solo.

—Si necesita algo ya sabe qué hacer.

—Seguro…

Ella ahora camina hacia la puerta y la cierra, escucho ese incómodo sonido del silencio y todo empieza a volverse oscuro, de nuevo pierdo la visión de los colores, ¿así es como se siente realmente? ¿en serio tuve una crisis más? Si no puedo escribirle a Sarada al menos lo pensaré en mi mente, recrearé esa trágica escena mientras mi cabeza me permita recordar.

 _Debo seguir recordando._

 ** _X-X-X_**

15 de julio, ¿cómo podría olvidar ese día? Desde días antes a ese fatídico y trágico momento habían anunciado que se avecinaba un huracán, y por ende en Konoha nos esperarían muchas lluvias desde ligeras hasta fuertes. El día pudo haber transcurrido con tanta normalidad, debió haber sido de ese modo, sin embargo no sucedió.

Después de que tu madre hubiera descubierto mi "libro", empezó a tener una crisis de nervios, en algún momento de la mañana debió haber tomado el vino sin embargo yo no pude ser testigo de cuando sacó la botella. Lo que me consta es que su mirada era de hielo, debes creerme si te digo que estaba temblando y que deseé con el alma que no pasara nada de eso.

—Largo de mi casa Naruto, ¡largo!

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza haciendo eco, me destruyeron, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado eso? ¿en qué momento ella leyó el libro? No me atreví a indagar más en esas preguntas dado que había demasiada presión en todo el ambiente, el aire frío rozaba mi piel y no había buen augurio de clima.

" _Hijo, cuídate mucho del clima tempestuoso, nunca hay buenos presagios. Además recuerda siempre estas palabras: Las mujeres son como una tormenta, una vez que empiezan lo peor está por venir pero ten por seguro que en algún momento esa tormenta parará, no te acongojes tanto cuando pase eso, sólo respira y recuerda que debes seguir sin mirar atrás…"_

Recordé las palabras de Jiraiya, y solo sentí el empuje de tu madre hacía mí. Caí al piso y apenas fui capaz de reaccionar sobre lo que había pasado: Ella había arrancado una hoja de mi libro y se había apartado del comedor, probablemente me gritó por más tiempo pero yo me quedé estoico, no cambié mi posición, acto seguido ella corrió y me empujó para salir.

Mis piernas no reaccionaban, estaba conmovido por todo, pero de repente algo vino a mi mente, ¡ella! ¡ella tenía una hoja del diario! Mi cabeza se puso a pensar en un plan, era obvio que ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Sakura, Sakura!—grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Corrí, corrí como si no hubiera un mañana para alcanzarla, apenas podía visualizar su cabello rosa, y es que ella siempre fue mejor en los deportes que yo. Cuando íbamos al picnic ella solía retarme a carreras, y siempre ganaba. Sin embargo esta vez no se trataba de un simple reto, era correr para poder sobrevivir así sin más.

No recuerdo en que momento sucedió, pero pronto la lluvia empezó a mojarme, fría y pesada puedo jurarte que dolía, en verdad dolía.

—¡Sakura!

Imágenes borrosas vienen a mí, quizá ella debió seguir corriendo, tal vez no debí gritar con tanta potencia, quizá… quizá no debí llegar a tu vida Sarada.

Esa, esa fue la última vez que miré a los ojos a tu madre, a Sakura Haruno. Fue muy efímero todo, y sólo por esa vez la miré con sinceridad, con temor y con desesperación. ¿Así es como terminaba todo? ¿Tan… rápido? Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos, no nos separaba gran distancia, puede que unos metros…

—Sakura—Mis labios apenas pronunciaron su nombre con dificultad, de repente todo me pareció extraño, incluso la sensación de vivir.

Un carro negro pasó a las ocho de la mañana aproximadamente por el barrio donde solíamos vivir, iba muy rápido, más rápido de lo que debería ir un automóvil en zona residencial. Tu madre volteó a verme y en ese momento la muerte pasó frente a mí. Nos miramos y después de eso lo único que supe es que se escuchó un chillido de las llantas de esa bestia negra. No hubo gritos, ni lágrimas de momento, simplemente todo se había acabado.

—¡Señorita! ¡Dios, que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

Cierta persona —no recuerdo su cara, mucho menos cómo era— bajó de esa fiera oscura, puedo recordar sobre cómo caminó pesadamente y las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Empezó a gemir, puede que fuera un chico de unos dieciséis años, puede que un poco más. Lo que es cierto es que la pobre criatura comenzó a sollozar más y más fuerte. Por mi parte me quedé ahí, como estatua, mis ojos seguían bien abiertos mirando el cuerpo que ahora yacía sobre el pavimento mojado, sus ojos parecían observarme todavía con un deje de odio y desaprobación, puede que hasta decepción. Mi corazón se estrujó muy fuerte y empecé a sentirme mal —físicamente—, todo dio vueltas alrededor mío, no recuerdo las palabras del chico que conducía la bestia negra, sólo llega a mí las siguientes palabras.

—No te preocupes chico, en serio, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

Acto seguido no tengo idea de qué pasó realmente, me hinqué y le quité la hoja del diario a tu madre, la doblé con dificultad y la guardé en mi bolsillo. La gente fue llegando, no sé por qué, y de pronto observé a lo lejos una ambulancia.

Pasaron algunas horas, de las cuales la mayoría no sé con detalle que pudo y qué no haber pasado pero querida, ten en cuenta que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad y no estoy exagerando ni mintiéndote, ¿de qué manera podría ser capaz de hacer eso después de todos mis pecados? Bueno, en algún momento del día yo terminé sentado en la sala de un hospital, con paredes blancas y un piso pulcramente limpio. Un policía medio regordete se acercó a mí, con cara de pocos amigos y con una voz muy fuerte. Su nombre era —o es— Otama. Pero para fines prácticos sólo hay que llamarle "el agente".

El agente se sentó junto a mí y pareció analizarme, no sé por cuanto tiempo, quizá unos minutos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad para mí.

—Una lástima lo de su mujer, señor Uzumaki. Sea usted informado que puede meter cargos contra Kao Aozami.

—¿Kao Aozami?

—El chico que atropelló a su mujer—dijo, como si yo ya debiera saberlo.

—¡No!—respondí rápidamente—, él no tiene la culpa, Sakura corría y se tropezó, fue una mera y trágica coincidencia que todo pasara, que en ese momento su carro negro estuviera en el momento en…

—Bien—Escribió algo en su libreta personal—, de cualquier modo, ¿por qué su esposa corría? ¿y por qué la perseguía?

Mi mente estaba bloqueada, ¿qué decir a eso? ¿sería el fin de todo?

—Estaba molesta—dije con simpleza—, creyó que la engañaba.

Él me miró expectante, cómo que no me creía que esa fuera la "verdad". En tanto siguió murmurando cosas para sí.

—En conclusión, su esposa se enteró de una supuesta infidelidad y salió corriendo. Según testigos usted estaba gritándole, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? Bueno, ¡fue un malentendido!—Me levanté frustrado y me jalé el cabello—, agente, ¿no me diga que usted no ha sentido desesperado por querer arreglar los problemas con su pareja? Ella es… era—Corregí—, muy sensible y no podía dejarlo pasar. Salió desesperada de la casa y grité para que se detuviera, para hablar más tranquilos, explicarle que ella era la única.

Una persona normal se hubiera conmovido, puede que hasta hubiera llorado. Pero el agente no hizo más que alzar sus cejas, con duda. Por mi parte mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi corazón a latir más rápido, las cosas no estaban yendo por buen rumbo, él ya estaba sospechando.

—Bien, por mi parte es todo—dijo inseguro—, gracias por su colaboración señor Uzumaki, cualquier cosa se le estará notificando.

—Seguro…

Un pasillo blanco, mucha gente llorando y el olor a desinfectante llegaba todo hacia mis sentidos. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, mi cerebro estaba virtualmente desconectado, apenas y respondía. Sentía mis manos entumidas, por si te lo preguntas Sarada, no fui a visitar a tu madre, horas antes el doctor ya me había notificado lo obvio: estaba muerta. Fue una muerte instantánea, no sufrió, puede que sólo su dolor haya sido efímero, no tuvo tiempo de derramar lágrimas por mi engaño, ni tampoco de llorar por ti. No cayó en depresión, las últimas horas de su vida puede que hayan sido de mero arrepentimiento, pero no fue eterno.

Me pareció interesante que el hospital se fuera llenando de tanta gente, rostros sin nombre, personas que nunca volvería a ver, cuerpos moviéndose y ese maldito olor. A como pude me levanté y moví mis piernas, sin rumbo y sin un destino, de repente recordé lo que sería la actividad más importante durante el día.

Pedí un taxi, me subí al primero que se estacionó frente al hospital y le dije "llévame a mi hogar", le di un billete de 5000 yenes, no me importó si era exagerado, "llévame rápido".

El taxista condujo a una velocidad impresionante, probablemente el hecho de que le diera semejante cantidad de dinero provocó cierta motivación para satisfacerme. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano le di la dirección de "nuestro hogar", mi cabeza zumbaba mil cosas a la vez. Una vez que llegué, abandoné el carro como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo, temí por todo, la evidencia sobre lo más obvio estaba sobre esa mesa. Si alguien por mera curiosidad hubiera entrado y tomado ese libro todo estaría perdido, me acusarían de pedofilia, y también si descubrían los somníferos para tu madre me acusarían de más cosas. El mareo no cesaba, al contrario incrementaba. La casa estaba tal y como la dejó tu madre, tal y como en esa fatídica y lluviosa mañana: el vino sobre la misa, la copa tirada y el diario ahí, abierto y expuesto a la vista de todos. Lo tomé y lo abracé, como si él me entendiera y fuera capaz de darme un poco de calor humano, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta de hoja.

Esa tarde me dediqué a arrancar hoja por hoja, hojear lo escrito de ese libro lleno de pasión y tormento, mi mayor pecado estaba ahí. Rompí y destrocé todo, a mis oídos llego el sonido de cómo rasgaba cada hoja, el pobre papel se retorcía.

Todo lo que fue de ese libro se acabó, subí a mi habitación y destruí todo escrito, todo se fue el demonio en ese momento, mis preciados escritos, los poemas que con tanto amor te escribí mientras tu madre dormía, mis nulas artes sobre dibujo también desaparecieron. Me encargué de los somníferos y las gotas, los tiré al retrete y sobre las hojas, poco a poco también las fui vertiendo en el sanitario, que no quedara ni una huella.

Todo se había consumado en ese momento.

Eran las once de la noche, del peor día de mi vida. Estaba ebrio, mi cuerpo yacía en el piso y sobre mi cara llegaba hasta mí el olor del perfume favorito de tu madre y aquél que tanto odié. Horas antes había vertido toda la botella sobre su detestable sweater verde menta, no dejé ninguna gota de esa horrible fragancia y sólo para ser masoquista me dediqué a beber y a oler semejante prenda. Porque ella jamás regresaría y tenía que recordar ese olor como un fantasma que me recordaría todos mis pecados para siempre.

Créeme Sarada, aún tengo en la nariz ese maldito olor…

* * *

 **N/A** Esta actualización fue rápida, ¿no? Antes que nada, no crean que 5000 yenes es una cantidad sumamente enorme, no lo es. 1 yen= $0.18 MXN, o lo que es equivalente 1yen = 0.01 USD.

Quizá hayan notado el cambio de narración, más bien de tiempo, ya que en la primera parte es presente y en lo demás es pasado. No fue error mío, más tarde entenderán el motivo. Mientras tanto espero que este fic no rebase más de 18 capítulos, ya que originalmente quería que fuera de 13, pero eso no va a ser posible, así que aún habrá "Cartas a Sarada para todos".

Si les gustó, o tienen inquietud no duden en dejar un review. Lindo día.

Karou Uzumaki.


	11. El comienzo de un pecado

**Capítulo 11: El comienzo de un pecado**

* * *

 _"Yo no tuve la culpa, yo no hice nada. Pequé, pequé, pequé y pido indulgencia, por favor no me odies y dame un poco de tu compasión querida. No me mires como si fuera un asesino, no me mires como si te diera asco, como si mis manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre real..."_

* * *

Las cosas no pudieron ser peores. A partir de ese día todo cambió, nada me motivaba y la culpa caía sobre mis hombros atormentándome, incluso el sueño era una palabra lejana, una sensación que temí nunca poder volver a concebir.

¿Quieres saber que pasó después de ese 15 de julio del día más lluvioso? ¿En verdad? Bien, si te apetece lo remarcaré más, el título. Si en cambio decides no leer porque es demasiado para tu corazón lo entenderé, entonces busca lo que esté más remarcado por segunda vez.

La mañana posterior, no fue nada sencilla. Desperté con una resaca, y ganas de querer vomitar. Mi cabeza parecía un tiovivo y en mi garganta la sensación de un nudo. Mi nariz adormecida y hasta el carajo de semejante olor, retiré con brusquedad ese maldito sweater menta y lo abandoné en el piso. Mi espalda nunca había dolido tanto, es como si me hubieran molido a golpes, como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre mí. Con dificultad logré ponerme de pie y caminando en zigzag logré llegar hasta la sala, donde para mi sorpresa estaban tres personas que eran bastante familiares para mí.

—¡Naruto!

Todas las voces las captaba como molestas, chillonas, y todos los colores me eran irritables, no supe si era de día, de mañana o incluso de tarde, para mí eso carecía de todo sentido.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?—Continuó, fue entonces que me percaté de su rostro, estaba desfigurado por el dolor, sus ojos que antes eran azules estaban llenos de un color rojo, hinchados—, ¡por qué!—Reclamó, herida.

—Cariño—Sai puso su mano en el hombro, parece increíble decir que él estaba todavía más pálido de lo que ya era—, Naruto está mal, no es el momento.

—¿Por qué?—Siguió llorando, eso me molestó a tal punto que comencé a refunfuñar entre dientes.

—Ino, por favor—dije en tono de súplica bastante molesto—, estoy cansado, sólo quiero dormir.

Fue entonces que la tercera persona en la sala intervino, era el más serio de todos nosotros y me miró con severidad, aquello sí causó gran impactó en mí, era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake, el "casi padre de Sakura" y mi jefe.

—Entiendo que hayas querido ocultarlo Naruto, pero ha pasado un día y medio desde la muerte de Sakura, nos enteramos por los medios locales—dijo con un tono de voz vacío—, te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde de ayer, llamamos incontables veces al teléfono celular tuyo y al de casa y nadie respondió. Fue entonces que una amable señora nos dio las llaves de la casa.

Mi corazón se paró de momento. ¿Alguien tenía acceso a la casa? ¿De qué manera?

—Chiyo—Agregó Kakashi con aburrimiento al notar mi preocupación—, ella nos dijo que había notado cosas raras, pero no comentó más.

Mis manos se pusieron heladas Sarada. Claro que sabía de la existencia de una tal Chiyo, Sakura cuidaba de esa anciana y ella a cambio le daba cierta cantidad de dinero. La señora en cuestión no tenía familia, o al menos eso decía Sakura. Desde mucho antes de que yo viviera con ustedes esa señora ya tenía cierta intimidad en la familia, que no la hubiera mencionado antes es cuestión de recuerdos e importancia.

Kakashi siguió hablando e Ino me inspeccionaba con la mirada, las cosas ya no estaban yendo por buen rumbo. Fue entonces que Sai intervino, lo cual hacía que la situación fuera un poco menos densa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Naruto? lamento que hayamos venido tan de repente y hablo por los tres si llegamos a interrumpir tu paz.

—¡Sí!—Alegó Ino—, ¿qué pasó?

Kakashi y ella se dedicaban a mirarme, buscando en mí algún indicio de culpabilidad. Estaban furiosos, iracundos y eso solo incrementó mis nervios. No sé si Sai era muy inocente o no entendía la magnitud del asunto.

—¿Naruto?

—No me siento bien—contesté—, no me encontraron en mi mejor momento. Y a todo esto, ¿fueron capaces de dejarme en el suelo?

—Acabamos de llegar Naruto—Me respondió Sai, con cierta molesta— hedías a alcohol y supusimos que era mejor no moverte hasta que fueras capaz de reaccionar por tu propia cuenta.

—Ah, ¡tonterías!—gritó Ino con desesperación—, estamos jugando a ser niños, ya sé que Sakura murió atropellada, ¿tan difícil es confirmar eso Naruto? ¿por qué no nos dices nada?

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué no metiste cargos contra el chico?—Cuestionó Kakashi—, no debía haber salido libre, además conducía a exceso de velocidad.

—¡Eso no tiene relevancia!, él no es culpable, Sakura corría y no se detuvo.

Mi cabeza dolía, empezaba a escuchar sonidos distorsionados. Lo único que deseaba es que ellos se fueran y me dejaran descansar, pero antes tenía que pensar en qué hacer con Chiyo, esa señora probablemente hubiera entrado a la casa al ver la puerta abierta. Quizá ella leyó todo. Las probabilidades estaban en mi contra.

—¿Estás culpando a Sakura de su propia muerte?—Ino apretó sus puños furiosa—, ¿estás queriéndonos decir que literalmente se aventó al carro para matarse? ¿eres consciente de lo que dices Naruto Uzumaki?

—Por favor—murmuré—, estoy cansado y no quiero saber nada por hoy.

Quise decirles _"largo"_ , pero no encontré esa fuerza para hacerlo.

—Deberías pensar que vas hacer, Sarada sigue en su curso y ella cree que todo sigue en calma. ¿Qué harás respecto a ello?

—Yo soy el padre—enfaticé—, haré lo que crea que sea mejor para ella.

—Y te recuerdo Naruto, Sarada es mi ahijada—dijo Ino—, si le llega a pasarle algo puedo tomar cartas en el asunto, ella es como mi sobrina, grábatelo bien.

Ino ya no era más la "hermana" afectuosa de Sakura, ni tampoco era la misma chicha habladora que había conocido hasta apenas unos meses antes. Se mostraba agresiva, y capaz de hacer todo por la verdad. Aquello me asustó, por que empecé a creerme el autor intelectual de la muerte de tu madre.

—Estamos todos muy alterados—Kakashi seguía en su lugar, cruzado de piernas y con el rostro severamente fruncido—, lo mejor es darle su respectivo luto a Naruto y que piense mejor las cosas. Ninguno de nosotros nos esperábamos una muerte tan repentina.

Eventualmente los tres se retiraron, sin embargo no sentí como que la relación fuera a ser fructífera. Ya no sentí la misma amabilidad que me habían brindado cuando ella estaba viva, me miraban curiosos, como queriendo encontrar cosas negativas en mí. Ya no era más el chico rubio hiperactivo, era más bien la sombra de lo que fui.

Ya no podía ver mi libro, mi adoración. Ya no podría saber si acaso esa señora leyó algo. Fruncí mis labios y solté un bufido, tenía que hacer algo, o me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

De hecho, no debí hacer lo que hice.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **El día después de su muerte**

—¿Quién es usted?

No había luz, por lo tanto me fue fácil escabullirme de su rango de visión. Tuve que afiliar la mirada para cerciorarme de que no estuviera cometiendo un error. No debía haber error alguno, yo no era precisamente un fanático de las novelas policiacas ni de sus series que a veces ponían en televisión, no era mi estilo. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que la discreción debía ser parte de todo buen crimen.

Real. Sin fallos.

Ella encendió la luz e iluminó toda la habitación, su mano derecha estaba junto al teléfono y con la otra sostenía un jarrón de vidrio.

—¡Salga de donde quiera que esté!

Ordenó, hubiera querido que su voz no sonara tan triste, casi sin fuerzas. No tenía la culpa de lo que iba a pasar, no quería hacerlo Sarada pero yo no estaba bien en ese momento, pude sentir como mi sangre estaba helada y en mi cabeza no había más que la escena de tu madre muerta sobre el pavimento y como sus ojos jade se cristalizaron mostrando una triste imagen de lo que era la muerte y cómo la vida se va en un instante. Era la toma perfecta de una muerte repentina y trágica.

Pero, volviendo a ese punto, yo no era un temerario. Así que mi pecho dolió al escuchar esa voz tan rota.

Salí de mi escondite y me vio. Abrió sus ojos como dos platos y su boca casi soltó un grito. Tuve que abalanzarme sobre ella, era evidente que no podía hacerme nada ya que yo era mucho más corpulento y fuerte.

Chiyo, la abuela Chiyo se me quedó viendo con una decepción tan grande que tuve que hacerme el valiente y el "sin sentimientos". Chiyo, aquella anciana de piel arrugada y cabello gris comenzó a temblar.

Su mano izquierda soltó el jarrón y todas las piezas de vidrio colorido se desplomaron por la alfombra, al menos no generó demasiado sonido. La mano libre de ella también provocó que el teléfono rodara sobre los pedacitos de vidrio.

—¿Na-Naruto?

Asentí, ¡claro que soy Naruto!

—Responda a mis preguntas—Imploré—, no haga esto más difícil.

—Oh hijo…

—¿Entró a la casa de mi esposa después de que salí corriendo?

Chiyo intentó empujarme, lo intentó de verdad. La tenía acorralada en una pared, su respiración me preocupaba, ¿por cuánto tiempo más podía sobrevivir?

—Naruto, quítese. ¡Por favor!

Apreté más sus muñecas, a tal grado que pude sentir sus huesos.

—Responda…

—¡Ya sé todo!—dijo en un resoplo—, leí una de las páginas, apenas y me la creí. Tuve que regresar tan pronto como pude, ellos me preguntaron y yo…

—¿Qué más?

—Les, les… di las llaves.

Suspiré cansado y derrotado. Si ella hubiera mostrado inocencia y me hubiera dicho que no vio nada, tal vez yo…

,

,

,

 **Su muerte**

Nadie llamó. Por un momento existió una ligera calma en todo mi cuerpo. Me dediqué a leer el periódico y ensuciarme de tinta por dos días. Únicamente dos días, mientras recordaba la noche de ese viernes…

Sus ojos se cerraron y yo sostuve su mano mientras observaba los pedazos rotos de lo que quedó de aquel jarrón. Sobre la mesita de noche aún quedan rastros de flores silvestres, eran hermosas. Sentí culpabilidad y pensé que todo lo que tocaba se moría, ¿alguna vez escuchaste la historia del hombre que todo lo que tocaba se volvía oro? Bueno, pues yo era como ese hombre, solo que en vez de oro provocaba dolor y muerte.

Solté una risotada para después dar paso a las lágrimas, saladas y tristes. No tenía el don de resucitar a la gente ni de retroceder el tiempo, y ahora yo ya era más que un estúpido pedófilo. Era más que eso Sarada. Y ya debes de intuirlo, esta parte de la historia pretende no ser tan cruel —si es que no leíste lo anterior—, su propósito es que pongas a volar tu imaginación y te recrees el momento preciso en el que dejé de ser una persona sana —mentalmente—, empezaba a volverme un loco. Un demente.

Me mordí las uñas estando sentado en ese pequeño cuarto, apreté más y más su mano regordeta y suave. Me aseguré de que no sintiera dolor, quise que todo saliera perfecto. Y _casi_ lo logré. Tuve que apartarme de su lado para recoger los últimos pedazos de vidrio y depositarlos como relleno de una almohada. Misma almohada que usé para mi pequeño pecado.

Chiyo no sonreía, ni lo haría nunca más. Rompí una parte de la almohada y la fui rellenando con todos esos pedazos para no levantar sospechas. Pronto, la ambulancia llegaría y tendría que seguir llorando como niño pequeño, tendría que seguir la historia que me recreé en la mente. La almohada la guardé en uno de los closet, y me decidí a que regresaría por ella en algún momento. Las flores las dejé donde estaban y ya estaban perdiendo su color, me estaba quedando en las tinieblas.

Fue entonces que, después de veinte minutos de tensión decidí llamar.

—Una ambulancia, hay una emergencia…

Colgué, esa pudo haber sido su muerte real. Fui sigiloso, la almohada escondida y nada desacomodado. Nadie sospecharía que entré por su ventana, nadie sospecharía que un sujeto como yo asesinó a esa abuelita.

No, yo no la maté…yo…

Chiyo, la abuelita de piel arrugada había muerto. ¿Su muerte? Me había llamado hacia diez minutos diciendo que no se sentía bien, se sentía sudorosa y su corazón latía muy rápido, la pobre anciana necesitaba a su doctor de confianza, pero ella olvidó que mi esposa no estaba más en el mundo de los mortales. Dejó su puerta abierta y entonces yo llamé desde el teléfono de su habitación a urgencias.

¡Demonios! ¡Sí, la maté y usé su almohada para asfixiarla!

La asesiné…

" _Se dice que la muerte por asfixia ocurre en un lapso de tiempo de entre tres a cinco minutos. En los dos primeros ocurre un desmayo, se produce una pérdida respiratoria y después si no hay oxigenación se presenta una parada cardio-respiratoria alrededor de cinco minutos, lo cual se considera muerte clínica. Todo esto se debe a la hipoxia, que es la falta de suministro necesario de oxígeno a los tejidos y al cerebro. Las células sanguíneas, desoxigenadas, pierden su color rojizo y adquieren un tono morado que se refleja en la piel. La persona en cuestión primero se desespera, pierde la conciencia…"_

— _¿Puedes creerlo? Debe ser de las peores muertes, querer sobrevivir y al final… No poder hacerlo._

— _¿Te ha tocado que alguien muera de ese modo, Sakura-chan?_

— _No quisiera hablar de eso._

— _Lo siento."_

—¿Señor?

Alguien en ese momento me miró, era una mujer de ojos miel y piel morena.

—Ella, ella ha muerto, llegué muy tarde señorita, mi esposa le tenía gran afecto era su médico yo…

La mujer me miró con compasión y llamó a su otro compañero. Lo demás, son detalles que en este momento me perturban y que no quiero recordar. No me siento bien, recordar mi primer asesinato me hace sentir mal. No quiero tocarte y que pierdas el color de tu piel, ¡no quiero que mueras!

* * *

 **N/A** Hola, aquí reportandome de nuevo. Sé que dije que las publicaciones de Cartas a Sarada las haría los días domingos (en mi página lo puse), pero puede que lo haga en sábado o domingo. Así que bueno.

Por otra parte, agradezco mucho sus visitas, me agradaría saber que piensan de este fic, si les gusta, sus teorías, todo. Me gusta leerlos, ¡en serio! Y bueno, quiero decir que este capítulo ha sido uno de los mejores que he escrito en fanfiction por lo cual es y será muy especial. ¿Por qué? Bueno, me dejó una sensación de escalofríos y bueno, la inspiración llegó por sí sola, creo me acomodo muy bien narrando desde el punto de vista de Naruto a pesar de nunca haber trabajado con este personaje (quién ha leído mis demás historias lo sabe). Así que, sin más me retiro, esperando leer más de ustedes y que dejen un review que seguro me animara muchísimo más. Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos la siguiente semana con el capítulo 12.

*Tamahara-chan es mi página, para más novedades así estoy en facebook*


	12. Expiación

**Capítulo 12: Expiación**

* * *

" _Conduje en línea recta esperando a que la muerte llegará. Infortunadamente jamás llegó…"_

* * *

 _"Éramos tan jóvenes, pero la vida es asesina._

 _Aguantamos mucho, pero la luz es un deseo que se desvanece._

 _Yo tenía en mente conquistar el mundo a tu lado._

 _Estoy teniendo comportamientos muy extraños últimamente, porque el cielo está en peligro por ti y los demás._

 _Todo es verdad, si morimos yo pierdo"_

Conducía por la carretera estatal a unos ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. De vez en cuando pisaba el acelerador y me dejaba llevar. Realmente no me importaba si chocaba o si moría en ese momento, mi destino estaba trazado. Mis ojos lucían cansados, era la vista que me daba el retrovisor, rojos y con ojeras debajo de ellos. Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y supuse que solo estaba cumpliendo con mis necesidades vitales: respirar.

El camino era recto y mi visión se nublaba de a poco. ¿Sería mi fin Sarada? ¿Así es como todo terminaba?

La música sonaba de fondo en mi pequeño estéreo, una canción llamada "How to fight loneliness" mientras seguía metido en mi propio mundo. Quería morir, deseé pisar el acelerador y no poder frenar, que el automóvil cayera a un barranco y que nadie supiera más de mí. No alarmas, no llamadas, nadie sabría que Naruto Uzumaki dejó de existir en la tierra.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa situación tan desesperante?

Todo había comenzado en la mañana cuando me detuve a observar el hogar que con tanto esfuerzo tu madre construyó. Las paredes rosas y las fotografías colgadas en cada pared, tú salías en cada una de ellas con una línea recta, eras —eres— hermosa Sarada. Escuchaba de fondo a una cantante que tu madre siempre amó y que a mí me era indiferente, sólo hasta ese momento me dejé llevar por la voz de aquella mujer —cuyo nombre no recuerdo— pero que tenía la voz más melancólica del mundo. Me tiré al piso y en posición fetal comencé a llorar como un bebé, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que ella murió, y no dejaba de culparme de que todo era por mí. Que si alguien podría salir perjudicado eras tú, que estarías sola en el mundo así como yo me sentía de forma constante.

Lloré por las mujeres. Lloré en primer lugar por mi madre, aquella que según mi padrino se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, por que en verdad nunca me afectó realmente su ausencia pude sobrellevarla de manera amena gracias a las amantes de él, las vi como ejemplo materno pero… Ella me hubiera enseñado muchas cosas que Jiraiya no pudo, tal vez…

Lloré por tu madre y por la corta vida que tuvo y lo poco hombre que fui. Lloré por Chiyo y por qué le arrebaté la vida a esa pobre anciana cuyo único pecado fue entrar a la casa y mirar mis pequeños crímenes en aquel diario. Lloré por ti Sarada y por el destino tan cruel que te tocaría, me recriminé, me golpeé y grité. Debiste haber sonreído más, debiste haber gozado más a tu querida madre que tanto te amó.

Por último me dirigí hacia la cocina y busqué entre la alacena un poco de vodka. Necesitaba el alcohol en mi sistema, me era tan vital como el mismísimo aire. Tomé la botella y la sorbí como si se tratara de un jugo de manzana, como si nada importara en realidad. De fondo se seguía escuchando a esa maldita cantante ya que puse la reproducción automática del disco favorito de tu madre, sí Sarada soy un total masoquista.

Mi garganta empezó a arder, y comencé a tener visiones extrañas mi cuerpo se sintió flotante y no me percaté de cuando el vodka se terminó. Fue entonces que recordé a aquella niña de senos grandes para su edad y cabello de seda, perdón si digo esto Sarada pero esa niña no eras tú. Las memorias empezaron a llegar como torbellinos, recuerdos que no estaban en mi cabeza desde hacía muchos años atrás y de los cuales creí jamás volver a evocar. Pero no fue así y de ese modo fue como nacieron las voces interiores de mi mente. Me tiré al piso y mi mente empezó a recrear todo…

—¿Qué-qué haces Naruto-kun?

Su voz tan melodiosa, dulce y virginal. Yo era un inexperto y sólo me abalanzaba sobre ella y le daba besos a toda su piel, desesperada y frenéticamente. Nuestros corazones latían rápido y ella se removía inquieta en el sillón, su labio inferior temblaba y se dedicaba a abrazarse con sus propios brazos queriendo impedir que la siguiera besando.

—¿Pasa algo Hina?

Ella asintió.

—¿P-Por qué me estás besando de esa forma?

No respondí, no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo decirle que mi miembro se ponía tenso al verla? Esa era la sensación de la que tanto hablaba Jiraiya en sus libros eróticos, y la forma en que Hinata se comportaba era la de una chica virgen.

Entendí su miedo irracional, pero no lo soportaba Sarada, necesitaba poseerla ya que el deseo me estaba ganando aun sí yo tenía trece años de edad estaba comenzado a experimentar lo que era el sexo y la necesidad de tomar a una mujer.

Seguí tocándola, mis dedos marcaban un camino en su cuerpo y encima de su ropa. Moría por ver que había detrás de esa segunda piel y deleitarme más. Ella estaba a mi merced y obediente se quedó quieta, totalmente roja y con un tic en los labios bastante peculiar, se movían y a veces abría la boca como si se tratara de un pez en busca de alimento. Mi Hinata estaba ahí, tan preciosa como siempre lo fue y tan deseable para mí. Entonces, toqué su seno y ella soltó un grito muy dulce que me pareció el sonido más bello que jamás pude haber escuchado a los trece años.

Con su manita apartó mi brazo moreno y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?—pregunté, estaba un poco molesto, más bien mi lado animal estaba saliendo a flote ese lado que sólo quería tener sexo.

Sarada entiende, quería a Hinata pero cuando esa parte de mí se apoderaba nada se podía hacer y sólo quedaba ser el chico dominado por sus propios deseos. Mi vida, mi Sarada, no debe ser grato para ti leer estas porquerías que son más que recuerdos de lo que sucedió cuando yo tenía trece años. Pero eres mi pequeña confidente, siempre serás mi párvula adorada a la única a la que podría confiar mis más terribles pecados y pensamientos más profundos.

—Yo… Soy…

—Lo sé Hinata, yo también.

Ella abrió sus ojitos con sorpresa y después bajó la mirada, la noté insegura.

—No quiero—dijo casi en las lágrimas—, por favor.

Fruncí el ceño. Oh Sarada tal vez este haya sido uno de mis primeros crímenes, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Para, para!

Pero su voz se fue haciendo más baja hasta que por fin asimiló el hecho de lo que estaba pasando, fui despojándola de su ropa al tiempo que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo de niña con una metamorfosis a adolescente. La besé, mordí, lamí. Quise asegurarme de que fuera mía y sólo mía.

Placer es una palabra muy pequeña para todo lo que sentí, placer es una palabra poco precisa para esa sensación de estar en el cielo lleno de éxtasis y de deseo. Hinata sería mía para siempre, por qué en mis pensamientos ella sería mi mujer y mi chica ideal. No necesitaba de otra párvula, ella iba a serlo todo, mi vida mi pasión y mi mayor deseo, aun si tuvimos nuestra primera vez en un cuarto oscuro cerca de la playa.

Cuando entré en ella, comenzó a sollozar y las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar. Me incliné ante ella y con mi lengua removí cada una de esas lágrimas.

—Todo estará bien Hinata, estaremos bien.

No respondió, mi pequeña párvula estaba asustada, sin embargo se aferró a mi cuerpo y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda. Aquello dolió, pero entendí que era un pequeño castigo a mi crimen, al de haberle quitado la virginidad.

—¿Por qué?

—No entiendo.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Fue un reclamo, su carita estaba roja y su labio seguía temblando. Sus ojitos llorosos y su cuerpo tan perfecto, esa imagen era deliciosa para mí, sin embargo la atmosfera se rompió en cuanto ella pronunció aquella pregunta. Me puse más serio, fruncí mis cejas y negué. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente? ¿Fui muy brusco? Pero querida Sarada, yo estaba poseído por el demonio del deseo y no medí mis actos, la trataré como si yo fuera un ser con tanta experiencia y ella era mi víctima.

—Lamento si no fue tan especial como hubieras querido Hinata, no existieron rosas ni nada pero… te prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado, que siempre te voy a querer.

Te parecería estúpido que un chico de trece años hablara de ese modo, ¿verdad? Lo sé, suena estúpido pero ella fue mi primer amor, la adoré. Y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que había ocurrido, por lo que le hice a mi pequeña niña.

Eventualmente, la historia ya la sabes Sarada… Ella se marchó para nunca volver. Aunque claro está que yo tenía planes para nosotros, yo hubiera movido cielo mar y Tierra para seguirla hasta el último lugar del mundo. No fue suficiente… Nunca lo es.

¿Te he contado como fue que murió? Bueno, su familia era muy importante en los años de 1980, su padre era un hombre de negocios. Sin embargo, investigué mucho incluso después de saber de su muerte aquel horrible día por Internet.

Hinata, aquella hermosa niña de ojos perlados y cabello precioso murió tan joven, estaba llena de vida y de sueños. Yo la hubiera amado, habría sido mía por siempre de no haberse ido del mundo. Hinata Hyuga, Hinata linda. Cuando llegó a pensar en ella comienzo a sudar —como ahorita— y por lo regular deben de sedarme, y es en ese momento que duermo como un bebé sin preocupaciones y sin nada que llegue a afectarme. Hinata Hyuga, su nombre duele pronunciarlo y escribirlo, pero lo hago.

 _Hinata._

 _Hinata._

 _Hinata._

 _Mil veces Hinata._

Mi cabeza en este momento no está bien Sarada, escribiré lo que pueda y trataré de que mis palabras sean entendibles ya que escribo con premura y desesperadamente. Hinata murió junto con su familia, los asesinaron. Y de los Hyuga no quedó más que la sombra del apellido, y eso fue todo. La policía investigó, el agente Fugaku Uchiha fue el encargado de dicha investigación pero no se llegó a nada, no dieron con el asesino —o los asesinos— de la familia Hyuga. Sarada de mi vida, nada se pudo hacer y ese crimen quedó impune, el alma de mi querida y amada Hinata debe estar vagando, y yo la mantengo viva en mi corazón. Pero tú… pero tú Sarada eres lo único que le da sentido a esta vida de dolor y de recuerdos, porque a estas alturas debes de saber que no soy capaz de volver al presente, vivo en el pasado, narro en el pasado ya no vivo el ahora ni lo viviré. Para mí ya no existen nuevas oportunidades ni épocas mejores. Sólo existe el ayer y todo lo bueno que pudo quedar, mientras tanto sostengo mi cabeza y miró la ventana, parece ser que está lloviendo, al menos hoy no estoy en el estúpido cuarto blanco, parece ser un día triste y lleno de melancolía —como mi alma—, y esto sólo me recuerda a la carretera esa, cuando conducía a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora esperando mi muerte.

Pero no llegó Sarada, sino que en ese momento recordé el por qué estaba vivo, que debía salvarte y cuidar de ti. Por qué no quise que quedaras sola en un mundo lleno de desolación.

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

Llegué a aquel día —no recuerdo el número— eran como las tres de la tarde y le pedí a la directora que te sacara del curso, que necesitaba urgentemente sacarte de ahí.

Ella me miró curiosa y a la defensiva, mi aspecto no era el mejor. Mi cabello seguramente lucía desalineado y mi rostro mostraba dolor y nada más que eso. Mis ojos eran dos pozos azules que yacían sin vida, secos y sin ilusiones.

—Imposible—Señaló, mientras alzaba sus lentes de pasta dura—, en este momento las niñas están en una excursión hacia la montaña.

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que me acercaba más.

—Su madre ha muerto, mi esposa ha muerto.

La directora, cuyo nombre no recuerdo —ni creo hacerlo— abrió su boca.

—Soy el padre—Expliqué, mientras enseñaba los respectivos documentos de cuando nos casamos por el civil—, ¿ahora entiende la urgencia?

Me miró asustada, y con una pena fingida asintió.

—Llamaré a una de sus maestras, lamento lo que sucedió señor Uzumaki.

Asentí.

A partir de ese momento Sarada, tu vida oficialmente comenzó a cambiar. Tal vez debí haber muerto, quizá no. Pero eso nunca lo sabré con sinceridad, tenía que cuidarte y no dejarte caer. Mi niña… Lo siento.

* * *

 **N/A** Primero que nada, les dejo la lista de las canciones que deberían escuchar al leer este capítulo.

—Conquer the world de Russian Red

—How to fight loneliness de Wilco

A partir de ahora pondré las canciones con las cuales me inspiré para los capítulos. Agradezco mucho las visitas y los comentarios que recibí, ¡gracias! Me gustaría que dejaran más reviews sobre qué les parece la historia, si les gusta, si sienten que le falta algo o cierta cosa que no entiendan. Tengan la libre confianza de comentar.

Sin más, mi página es "Tamahara Chan" en facebook para más novedades. Un saludo enorme.


	13. Desconocidos

Capítulo 13: Desconocidos

* * *

 _"Te sentí tan cerca de mí, reías y sonreías como jamás lo hiciste. Sin embargo parecías tan lejana e inalcanzable y me pregunté si acaso podías ser mía alguna vez. ¿Lo serías?"_

* * *

La carretera no se veía tan recta como hacía horas. Más bien parecía tener más curvas de regreso, como si la vida me estuviera diciendo que no debía morir y que debía seguir sólo para verte crecer Sarada.

Usabas pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera color rosa ancha, ocupaste los dos asientos de atrás del automóvil porque te acostaste y te limitabas a ver el tapizado del techo de mi viejo vehículo. A momentos entrecerrabas los ojos y en otros me veías. No es como si hubiera tenido ojos en la espalda querida, pero tu mirada se clavaba como si se tratara de cuchillos, enterrándolos y haciéndome sangrar en este caso herir.

Me dolías Sarada, pero más me afectaba que no te podía decir nada. Nada de la verdad, ¿acaso esta es mi única manera de amar? ¿sólo así pude demostrarte que te adoraba como nada en el mundo?

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Dijiste mordaz, sin señas de sentimiento alguno. Voz vacía que me hizo temblar, sólo tú provocas un poco de humanidad en mí.

—La he llevado al hospital pero no le encuentran enfermedad alguna, así que decidieron tenerla internada.

—¿Y por qué conduces hacía otra dirección?

Sarada, siempre fuiste tan inteligente, tan precavida incluso en los momentos más difíciles de tu vida. Sonreí un poco mientras seguía viendo al frente, no regresaríamos a Konoha no hasta ordenar mis ideas y qué hacer con _nosotros_ y con mis sentimientos.

—Ino está cuidando a Sakura—Mentí—, iremos a pasar unas vacaciones necesitas relajarte.

—¿Eh? ¿Es una broma? Dices que mi madre tiene algo pero que los médicos no le hallan el qué y pides que me relaje, vaya estupidez.

—No lo es Sarada.

—¡Estuve semanas en un campamento para volverme niña social y me dices que necesito relajarme! ¿De qué? ¿De la gente? ¡Quiero regresar a casa!

Hablaste tan rápido que me asustaste. Tuve que fingir no reírme y poner la cara más seria que encontré. Saradita, ¿por qué eras tan berrinchuda?

Ignoré tus lamentaciones y quejas, en el fondo en ese interior bastante iluso imaginé que tal vez y solo quizá confiaras en mí y lo que iba a hacer, y así fue, no replicaste más y te limitaste a cruzarte de brazos y voltear los ojos con suma molestia. Eso sin duda era mejor a que empezaras a gritar y que pensaran que te hubiera secuestrado, ¿no lo crees?

—¿A dónde vamos?

Te rendiste, venciste tu orgullo pasados algunos minutos de mutismo, entendí entonces que podías entablar una conversación siempre y cuando algo fuera de tu real interés. Tardé tiempo en responder, aparentando suma precaución al conducir.

—Iraruru.

No dijimos palabra alguna, y encendí el estéreo. No te molestaste con la música y a mi sinceramente me dio igual. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido a tu lado, por un momento logré olvidarme de que apenas hacía unas horas estaba ebrio llorando como un niño recordando a Hinata. Parecían recuerdos lejanos, muy lejanos de otros tiempos. En conclusión y en pocas palabras contigo todos mis pecados se expiaban al instante.

Sin embargo… ¿cómo podía decirte que tu madre estaba muerta y que asesiné a una persona? No era el momento y tenía que poner en orden mis demonios. No atendí las insistentes llamadas de Ino, ni las de Sai ni las de Kakashi. Ya respondería en algún momento, mientras tanto necesitaba paz y tranquilidad además tú eras mi hijastra, ¿no es así?

 _Mía. Sólo mía._

Divisé el mar azul y eso me trajo una paz interior increíble, recordar mis buenos días como niño cuando la única preocupación era quién corría más y quién podía soportar más tiempo bajo el agua. Cuando temía llegar tarde, esas eran las preocupaciones que un niño podía tener. Ahora desearía decir lo mismo, pero no es así…

Pronto, la luna salió y con ello la noche. Paré el automóvil cerca de la playa mientras veía que de reojo dormías como bebé. Tus ojos estaban cerrados y tu boca formaba una hermosa composición, eras arte Sarada. Tus piernas blancas y largas y tus brazos un poco más requemados. Tu piel no era homogénea, eras muy blanca de los pies, y un poco más morena del rostro. Tus lentes estaban un tanto chuecos y tu cabello hecho un nudo, incluso así me pareciste hermosa. No necesitaba más —eso pensé—, te admiré por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que por fin abriste los ojos adormilada.

—¿Ya llegamos?

Tal vez había sido la resignación, ese sentimiento de ya no querer saber más fueron lo que tus ojos negros me mostraron aquella noche. No te noté asustada ni nerviosa, algo diferente estaba surgiendo en ti, posiblemente te estabas adaptando a tu nueva vida Sarada y no te culpo, tu existencia y todo lo que creías hasta antes de ese verano cambió de forma radical sin que hubiera previo aviso de lo que pasaría y que sería _yo_ el culpable de todos tus dolores de ahora en adelante; te amé, te amo, te quise, te quería, te querré y te amaré pero eso no quita que mi amor haya sido puro dolor para ti y para la niña inocente que eras en aquel entonces.

—Sí Sarada.

Te sonreí, me estiré y acaricié tu cabello. Fue entonces que me miraste de una manera muy extraña, tus ojos estaban tristes y vacíos. Pude jurar que ibas a llorar Sarada, aseguro hasta la fecha —y no es delirio— que había una inundación ahí adentro, y deseabas ser sacada de ese gran tormento. No dijiste nada, aceptaste mi caricia y sonreíste.

 _Me sonreíste a mí, sólo a mí._

—Todo estará bien Sarada, te lo prometo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí. Lo prometo.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 _"Eras joven y yo estaba triste, solamente quería estar a tu lado cada día, cada noche, sin separarnos nunca más…"_

Añoraba el olor a costa, ese aroma a pescado y ver palmeras. No te imaginas cuanto había echado de menos Iraruru, lugar paradisiaco lleno de cocos y de música, buena música de la que me gusta. Pasé los mejores días de mi vida ahí, incluso contigo Sarada. Gracias, agradezco cada momento que me diste de ti, todas las miradas, esos sonrojos. Esos minutos de sinceridad, puede que esté loco y puede que sea un asesino y que nunca merezca tu perdón, no quiero hacerme la víctima y decir que el mundo tiene la culpa y que soy inocente de todos mis actos pero querida mía yo te amo. Amo cuando estás ausente, amo cuando estás cerca en mis más profundos sueños. Amo cada jodida parte de ti, cuando me besabas, cuando tocabas y respirabas cerca de mi cuello…

Me han sedado Sarada, me encuentro en la cama mirando el techo y mi mano se mueve por que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Tal vez no entiendas esta letra —creo ni yo lo haría en circunstancias normales— y es que escribo con los ojos cerrados. Creo que mi presión aumenta, posiblemente quedé dormido antes de terminar este triste 'capítulo' de un compendio de cartas. ¿No te parece curioso? Siempre quise escribir un libro, y ahora pareciera que lo estoy haciendo en este viejo cuaderno empastado. Siempre pongo el remitente, pongo tu nombre en las esquinas de las hojas, y lo cuido con mi vida. Quiero seguir escribiendo, quiero hacerlo y no quiero parar.

Me duele la mano, duele y mucho. No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar esta presión. Me duele la cabeza, me duele, me duele.

 _Me duele._

 _Me duele._

Ahora escribo sin saber que digo, y no recuerdo que estaba contándote… Ah Sarada, me estoy volviendo loco en este lugar. ¡Sácame de aquí y llévame a Iraruru!

Llévame a ese hermoso hotel con vista a la playa a la que ese día fuimos, llévame a ese pequeño restaurante debajo del hotel y oblígame a comer pastel de manzana. Di que soy el mejor, di que me quieres.

Dilo otra vez…

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Naruto!

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Escuché el crujido de tu estómago. Eso me enterneció y te sonreí. Hermosa criatura…

Te quedaste parada en la recepción mientras yo pedía un cuarto con cama doble. La recepcionista alzó su ceja y te observó por el rabillo del ojo. Sí Sarada, la gente es muy malpensada aunque no los culpo… en verdad no los culpo.

Admirabas el edificio, como un gran azulejo decoraba la pared, lleno de vida y sonreíste entusiasmada. Puedo jurar que casi brincas de la alegría, y seguiste observándolo todo. Te deje de ese modo, que miraras diferente la vida. De cualquier modo debías acostumbrarte Sarada.

Si te soy honesto, el Hotel Costa Azul, lo había visitado con mi padrino Jiraiya hacía ya muchos años.

—¡Qué lugar tan genial!—dije en aquel momento, fui corriendo hacia donde él estaba y empecé a jalonearlo—, ¿verdad que lo es?

Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y se agachó para ponerse a mi estatura.

—Oh pequeño niño, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

—¿Dónde?—pregunté curioso, mis ojos brillaron supongo.

—En el glorioso Hotel Costa Azul. Aunque parezca cerca de casa estamos a media hora de camino además… Este lugar es famoso por otras cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—¿Ves ese vitral?—Señaló con su dedo gordo lo que era obvio. Asentí feliz y ansioso—, ese vitral tiene cerca de un centenar de años, fue hecho por artesanos y es una belleza. En sí, este lugar es precioso y a las mujeres les encanta.

—A mí me encanta y no soy niña.

—Aha-ha, pequeño niño curioso, es que no lo entiendes…—Comenzó a susurrar—, a ellas les gusta los hoteles.

—¿Ah?

—Con el tiempo mi niño lo entenderás. Solo he de decirte algo pequeña criatura rubia.

—¿Qué?—Había dicho molesto, mientras cruzaba mis brazos morenos y lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Me molestaba queme trataran como un niño que no podía entender a los adultos, su mundo siempre me pareció tan lejano y a la vez intrigante.

—Si un día tienes una novia o una persona muy especial no se te olvide traerla a comer aquí. Es hotel, sí. Pero su comida es exquisita… Y por ley general te digo que a las chicas les encanta el pastel de manzana.

—Te ha gustado el pastel de manzana Sarada?—Te pregunté, con cierto interés en mi voz.

Estabas frente a mí, esta vez ya no había un hombre de cabello blanco y piel morena que imponía respeto y hombría. En cambio una linda párvula comía su pastel de manzana con el tenedor, dejando algunos rastros en la comisura de sus labios. Pregunté lo obvio y la respuesta me iba a satisfacer Sarada…

—Sí—Tus cachetes inflados, se veían tan bien—, es delicioso.

—Qué bueno.

Por mi parte, seguí comiendo mis camarones en salsa con un sorbo de cereza. Fue entonces que extendiste tu plato.

—¿Quieres? ¡Está delicioso!

—Oh…—Moví las manos en señal de reprobación—, no lo creo. Cerveza y pastel no se llevan.

—Un poquito, ¿sí?

No podía negarme a tus deseos y abrí la comisura de mi boca para aceptar.

Ah Sarada, el pastel de manzana no es tan bueno. Al menos no para mí, sin embargo tuve que fingir que estaba bien y darte la razón, asentiste orgullosa.

—¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa?

Bajé la mirada y dejé de comer aquella salsa en los camarones. El tiempo empezaba a detenerse como si todo se reprodujera en cámara lenta.

—Ve esto como unas vacaciones, todo va estar bien, solo tienes que disfrutar la playa. ¿Habías estado antes aquí Sarada?

—La verdad es que no…—dijiste—, ¿y qué hay de mamá?

—Ella lo entenderá, ¿sabes? Le importas mucho y ella querría que estuvieras bien, ¿no lo crees?

Mi pecho dolió, la sensibilidad regresaba cuando estaba contigo. Que Dios me perdone por mentirte de esa manera Sarada de mi corazón, los tiempos verbales son difíciles de conjugar cuando se trata de mentiras de tal magnitud. No lo notaste, —creo— y eso fue bueno en su momento. Alzaste los hombros con una pizca de curiosidad y seguiste comiendo.

El reloj marcaban cerca de las diez y tus ojos estaban por cerrarse, supe que era momento de que fuéramos a la cama. No malinterpretes, a dormir claro. Y mientras caminamos por esos pasillos largos tú alzaste tu ceja y me impediste el paso.

—¿Dormiremos en la misma habitación?

—Pues… sí—respondí con nerviosismo—, ¿te incomoda?

—Soy una chica—Pusiste tus manos en tus caderas y ladeaste la cabeza—, las chicas nos debemos desvestir, así que no estés aquí de momento.

—Entiendo…

Ah Sarada, esa noche cerré la puerta mientras te quedabas dentro, y no pude evitar imaginar otro tipo de cosas relacionadas a ti. Mi miembro comenzó a experimentar una sensación que a los hombres nos es grata pero que si los demás lo notan se torna obscena.

Mientras salí de la habitación y me dispuse a fumar un cigarrillo recordé que no llevaba encendedor. Una pena, ¿no?

—¿Lo necesitas?

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a aquel hombre, ah Sarada, si no lo hubiera encontrado todo habría cambiado, tal vez viviríamos en una colina al sur de la Patagonia, tal vez seriamos muy felices.

Pero no fue así.

—Muy amable—Extendí mi mano y tomé aquel objeto rectangular útil—, gracias.

—No hay de qué chico, un cigarrillo siempre es bueno para la noche, ¿cierto?

Asentí, y con ello firmé mi pacto con el mismísimo demonio.

* * *

 **N/A** Perdonen si tardé en actualizar, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado y que haya causado intriga la persona desconocida que se integra a la historia.

Saludos cordiales.

P.D un review siempre es muy bien recibido, así que muchas gracias a los que han dejado uno me ha animado bastante.

Tamahara Chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades.


	14. Un maestro para los labios

**Un maestro para los labios**

"Esta es la historia de un pequeño hotel, donde en cierta noche nuestras vidas cambiaron y tuve que hacerme a la idea de que tal vez te perdería para siempre… Pequeña Sarada"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El foco del pasillo parpadeaba, posiblemente ya se fuera a fundir. Lo que es cierto es que la noche se sentía calurosa y con esa brisa marina que siempre caracterizó a Iraruru. Sin embargo ahí estaba yo, recibiendo aquel útil encendedor, prendí mi cigarro y al instante desprendió ese aroma tan sutil a tabaco.

El hombre seguía junto a mí, miraba al mar, o tal vez un punto indefinido en el espacio. Él también fumaba y por la apariencia de aquel cigarrillo supuse que era fino. Siguió callado y jugueteó con sus manos. Lo observé atentamente, cada movimiento me parecía sublime y bastante peculiar.

—Es linda tu hija—dijo con voz pastosa.

Parpadeé algunos segundos, aquella declaración no había llegado a mi sistema hasta bien pasado un tiempo. Fue entonces que tuve que disimular mi nerviosismo, todavía no superaba lo que había ocurrido con Chiyo ni con tu madre.

—Sí… Lo es.

Su cabello era negro y largo, su tez era bastante blanca e igual podía confundirse con la misma luna. Créeme Sarada si te digo que cuando me di cuenta de su apariencia aquel demonio causó cierto temor en mí.

—Soy maleducado, mi nombre es Orochimaru—Me miró de frente y dejó su cigarrillo en la otra mano.

No supe bien qué hacer, así que mi parte sociable me dijo que debía seguir con aquella rara presentación.

—Mucho gusto… soy…

Pero me interrumpió, se llevó el cigarro a la boca y exhaló mi nombre.

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Nos conocemos?

Por mi mente pasó esa efímera idea, yo solía ser sociable, no me hubiera sorprendido si aquel ser blanco y extraño me hubiera respondido que sí. Habría pensado que en alguna reunión lo traté, o tal vez leía mis planas en el periódico. Pero lo cierto es que Orochimaru, aquella extraña criatura negó con la cabeza y junto sus labios.

—Escuché tu nombre cuando entrabas al hotel, no me malinterpretes.

—Ah…—Empecé a sentir escalofríos, ¿qué tanto sabía de mí?

—Dime, ¿tu hija se parece más a la madre?

—¿Disculpe?

Comencé a cabrearme y tiré el cigarrillo al piso. Como si mi estado de ánimo hubiera estado sincronizado con aquel foco, éste se terminó por apagar, al igual que el cigarro. Solo quedó un poco de humo en el piso y mi cara de confusión.

—Soy una persona curiosa, es todo.

—Pues… sí, sí se parece a la madre.

—Ya veo…

—Con permiso.

Me levanté de la banca y me dirigí hacia la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones. Orochimaru dijo algo a mi espalda, tal vez quería que habláramos más tiempo, o simplemente deseaba joderme un poco más. Sea cual haya sido el momento en ese momento no me dio buena espina.

Bien Sarada, quizá te preguntes el motivo por el cual afirmo que ese hombre era el mismísimo demonio, pero a estas alturas estoy segura de que sabes quién es Orochimaru, debes recordarlo. Y lo conociste por primera vez a la mañana siguiente.

Aquella noche yo no pude dormir, a pesar de tenerte a mi lado, estabas profundamente dormida y tu expresión era de pura ternura, quería besar tus labios y decirte que escapáramos de esa realidad, que olvidáramos Konoha, que el mundo se fuera al diablo. Sin embargo durante esa noche seguí recibiendo mensajes de Ino Yamanaka. Eran insistentes y no dejaba de molestar a su manera. Hasta bien entrado este punto era probable que sospecharan que algo estaba ocurriendo, que el marido lindo de Sakura no era más que una farsa, ¿era una farsa? ¿Cuándo comenzó mi verdadera locura?

El reloj marcó las cuatro de la mañana y el cielo no estaba del todo oscuro, no podía conciliar el sueño cuando sabía que ya mi alma estaba manchada por el pecado, me sentía ilógico y ante todo los pecados comenzaban a deformar mi propia realidad, te tenía a mi lado, sí, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo duraría nuestra historia? No podía durar mucho, pensé y no estaba equivocado. Fue entonces que medio abriste los ojos, y parpadeaste un par de veces antes de soltar un sonrojo y fruncir tu ceño.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntaste medio adormilada, mientras te recomponías, estabas confundida—, ¿qué pasó?—Repetiste, al notar mi ausencia.

—Nada pequeña, vuelve a dormir.

—¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa?

Miré por la ventana con melancolía, ¿cuándo regresaríamos?

—Cuando mamá se reponga Sarada.

Era obvio que eso jamás iba a pasar. Con un puchero y tus mejillas infladas decidiste hacer caso y tomar las cobijas y taparte por completo, quedaste como un bulto en esa cama, mientras yo seguí pensando en el futuro.

Esa mañana fue de la que te hablo, esa mañana empezó el drama y tal vez el momento crucial de nuestra pequeña historia. Si no te hubiera hecho caso de desayunar, si tan solo te hubiera retenido en cama, tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado pero de ninguna manera podía anticipar ese hecho, ¿me arrepiento? ¿es egoísta creer que ahí encontraste tu destino? Bueno, me alegro por ti, me alegra que gracias a ese día no hayas quedado sola en este universo, que pudieras rehacer la vida que yo mismo me encargué de robarte, soy honesto y con el corazón en la mano lo escribo: Lo único que te di fue toda la tristeza y dolor de este universo, te quité a tu madre, te quité tu inocencia, ¿qué más pude haberte quitado? No, no podía quitarte más cosas.

—¿Qué pedirás?

Aquel cuestionamiento te sacó de tu curiosidad por seguir mirando a aquel vitral hermoso de la entrada, enfocaste la mirada en mí y respondiste que lo que fuera.

Tu deseo se cumplió, pero lo que no anticipé es que Orochimaru llegaría.

—Buenos días, señor Uzumaki.

Tanta formalidad me asqueó, dejé la carta sobre la mesa y lo miré de frente primero con un aura de 'largo de aquí' y después fui un poco maduro para afrontar la situación, no conocía al tal Orochimaru, ¿por qué habría de tratarlo mal?

—Buenos días.

Mirabas con curiosidad la escena, tus ojos se posaban en aquél hombre. Sin embargo, en ese momento sucedió lo inexplicable, tu mirada cambio de dirección y se enfocó en la persona que estaba detrás de él.

—Quizá podríamos comer juntos, señor Uzumaki. ¿Es usted su hija?

Parpadeaste con confusión.

—Eh…

Pero me interrumpiste.

—Soy su hija—Alzaste tu ceja y seguiste mirando en aquella dirección—, ¿es su hijo?

Fue entonces que lo noté, era un chiquillo de cabello blanco casi con toques azul cielo y ojos color miel. No tendría más de quince años.

—Mi nombre es Mitsuki.

El chico intervino con algo de entusiasmo, ¿después de eso? Los cuatro comíamos en la misma mesa.

Orochimaru intentaba hablar conmigo, sacarme conversaciones como si fuéramos dos viejos conocidos aunque la realidad es que no conocía a ese hombre. No de no haberme dado ese encendedor. Mientras tú platicabas animadamente con aquel chico, reían de vez en cuando y soltaban risillas, nunca te vi tan animada. Y yo que siempre lo intenté.

Pasaron los minutos y la tensión se sentía cada vez más latente, no podía concentrarme en todo a la vez y sentí el deseo de largarme de ahí, pero tú estabas en otro mundo siendo alegre como nunca antes te había visto, jamás habías hablado tanto.

—Naruto—Te dirigiste a mí con formalidad, había brillo en tus ojos—, Mitsuki y yo ¿podemos ir afuera?

Iba a responderte con un rotundo 'no', sin embargo Orochimaru se adelantó y dijo que estaría perfecto que los dos convivieran.

—No sabía que se podía ser tan celoso, Naruto.

Fruncí el ceño, Sarada ya estaba fuera de mi vista.

—¿Quién es realmente usted?

—Ya te lo dije, soy Orochimaru.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—No has tomado tu medicamento._

 _Shizune, la única persona con la que tengo contacto meramente humano me mira un tanto decepcionada mientras mira el bote de pastillas._

 _—No me siento bien—digo entre dientes—, ¿qué sentido tiene todo?_

 _—_ _Has escrito mucho Naruto, ¿no te cansas?_

 _—_ _¿De qué modo podría si es lo único que me mantiene vivo?_

 _—_ _No pienses en eso._

 _—_ _¿Entonces? ¿En qué debo pensar? No tengo ni la más remota idea de que pasa allá afuera, mi cabeza duele y mi cuerpo se siente débil, ¿me inyectaste acaso un tranquilizante?_

 _—_ _Naruto…_

 _—_ _¿Por qué no darme a beber cianuro y toda esta mierda se acaba?_

 _—_ _¿Y qué ganarías?_

 _—_ _No Shizune, escúchame bien, ¿qué perdería cruzando el otro mundo? Esta vida ya no tiene sentido._

 _—_ _Ella… ha llamado._

 _Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, y de repente vuelvo a mi realidad. Me doy cuenta de que mis manos están atadas a la cama, Shizune me observa tranquila, sentada frente a mí leyendo un libro, un libro cualquiera de pasta gruesa color café._

 _—_ _¿Ella? ¿Estás segura?_

 _—_ _Sí Naruto, Sarada ha llamado._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los días transcurrían en aquel hotel, durante varias noches dejé de dormir y de observarte. En el mediodía solías salir con Mitsuki y aquello provocaba en mi sensaciones extrañas, algo parecido a los celos.

—Y entonces, me dijo que su padre trabaja para unos abogados.

—Interesante—dije, sin estarlo realmente.

—Son los Uchiha, dice que son los mejores abogados del país.

Entonces, en mi cabeza los recuerdos estallaron como una colisión de estrellas, grandes muy grandes.

Recordé aquel año 2000, cuando por fin había ingresado a Internet y me encontré con el desafortunado destino de Hinata, mi Hinata, y entonces recordé que Fugaku Uchiha fue el encargado de dicha investigación.

 _Uchiha, Uchiha._

Sorbí mi café, y lo sentí demasiado agrio, pero no le tomé mayor importancia. Seguías hablando hasta por las orejas y en ese momento pensé que eras como Sakura, tus ojos negros iluminados y una sonrisa espectacular. Sí, debiste haber sonreído así por siempre, y contrario a lo que se pensaría me molestaba que _yo_ no fuera motivo de esa sonrisa.

Nos pasamos las horas, seguiste conversando y yo seguí pensando y analizando todo desde mi propio mundo, hasta que nos dio la tarde y tú dijiste algo que llamó mi atención, me paralizaste en aquel instante y todos mis pensamientos se diluyeron y se esfumaron tan rápido.

—No sé besar.

—Eres joven todavía Sarada—dije, intranquilo.

—Sí, pero tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien.

—¿Por qué te está preocupando esto?

—Porque si acaso él me besa yo no sabré que hacer, me vería como una completa tonta.

Dejé que todo fluyera, estabas empezando a enamorarte. Algo tan natural que hacía que me celara, pero entonces fue que decidí enseñarte, Mitsuki no sería el primer chico de tu vida, no.

—Es fácil besar Sarada, lo harás bien.

—Pero… tengo miedo.

—Ven…

Tomé tu mano y la sentí tibia, ya no eras la Sarada que conocí, esta Sarada era más curiosa.

Y me gustaste más en ese momento, sin embargo yo ya no estaba mentalmente sano, algo en mi interior había cambiado. Y si te soy honesto las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba, incluso cuando tu madre vivía, yo me hubiera conformado con tenerte cerca de mí de forma platónica…

 _Sí, yo hubiera sido un perfecto conformista._

Subimos a la habitación y te noté confundida, te abrí la puerta en forma caballerosa e ingresaste al cuarto del hotel.

—¿Nunca has besado a nadie, Sarada?

—Nunca.

—Eso es malo, ¿sabes?

—Tú… ¿Me enseñarías a besar?

Cuando preguntaste eso, mi miembro se alzó y comencé a tensarme. Lo dijiste con un deje de seguridad y otro de ternura. Sin embargo, negaste con la cabeza y a continuación dijiste:

—Pero mamá… No, olvídalo. Estoy loca.

—No Sarada, no estás loca.

 _Pero yo sí._

Te acercaste insegura a mí, estabas ya sentada en la cama y te tapabas las piernas con tus manos, tus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y no supiste que decir. Por primera vez en mi vida te vi al descubierto, con pena y con una inocencia digna de una párvula. Tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y sentí la suavidad de tu piel, te estremeciste al instante y sonreí victorioso.

—Puedo enseñarte todo lo que tú quieras Sarada, será nuestro secreto.

 _Actualmente lloro, lloro y mucho. Las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes pero yo no me sentía bien, te quería, te quiero más que cualquier otra cosa en este universo Sarada, pero me di cuenta muy tarde del daño que te había hecho. Actúe como un patán, se supone que yo era el esposo de tu madre, que tú eras mi hijastra, no tenías a nadie en el mundo más que a tu tía Ino y a mí. Y lo que hice fue aprovecharme de tus lindos labios, debiste haber sonreído más y llorado menos, pero cometí muchos errores._

 _Esos días fueron como la gloria, pudieron haber sido mejores de no haber sido por la bola de mentiras que sucedieron en los días siguientes, la vida pudo haber sido tan distinta, pero Sarada, ¿quién iba a saberlo?_

* * *

 ** _N/A_** _Soy_ _una_ horrible persona, miren que actualizar después de meses no tiene perdón. Sin embargo esta historia en lo personal me encanta, sé que tiene un tema que es muy tabú, lo sé y soy consiente de ello. Pero sepan que esta historia no sigue la original de "Lolita", si ya han leído el libro sabrán por qué. Pero en fin, este long fic tendrá únicamente 20 capítulos, no más. Así que ya estamos llegando oficialmente al final, ha sido hermoso escribir esto por que he cambiado mucho mi manera de redactar aquí, así que espero que ustedes lo estén disfrutando. Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero quiero ser un poco mala y que se quede la emoción de que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, comentado, dejado favoritos a esta historia. Muchas gracias. Espero leerlos pronto y que me dejen un comentario acerca de que piensan, todo comentario es bienvenido. Me gustarían más críticas, ya que sin duda este fic es polémico por la temática, diferencia de edades, y sobre todo por que es una pareja muy crack.

Mi página en facbeook es Tamahara chan para más novedades. Saludos.


	15. Perdón y olvido

**Perdón y olvido**

"Huecos mentales, sueños que existieron. Y la verdad que no te dije, todo eso en combinación es lo no dicho"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mariposa traicionera, mariposa que vuela y revolotea.

Sentada, cruzada de piernas sobre la cama. El edredón rosa quedaba fuera de contraste, fuera de tono. No combinaba con tus ojos color negro, y tu piel un tanto morena. Tus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas en medio del firmamento, esas estrellas que se dicen están muertas pero que incluso así vemos. Pero tus estrellas estaban escondidas entre aquellos cristales que se dice son lentes. Me acerqué y te los quité. Sonrojada estabas, nunca te había visto tan hermosa, eras un pequeño capullo que comenzaba a abrirse un poco a cada momento que pasaba. Las manecillas del reloj se movían como en una sinfonía y entre nosotros no había más que el silencio que provenía de puro nerviosismo. Palabras que nunca se dijeron resonaban entre esas cuatro paredes, lo que no se dijo quedaba en esa habitación de un hotel.

Eras una párvula en el sueño de un adolescente, eras mi párvula.

Eras una párvula en el sueño de un viejo, eras mi párvula.

Eras una párvula en medio de la oscuridad de un pobre diablo, eras mía.

Mía. Mía. Mía. Debí haber dicho esto antes, debí mencionar que tan fuerte fue esta atracción entre nosotros. O tal vez era unilateral, quizás yo alucinaba en medio de todas mis turbulencias. Lo cierto Sarada, es que yo tomé tu mejilla sonrosada y te dije que todo estaría bien. Que esta sería la primera lección. No había duda en tus ojos, los cerraste y moviste tus labios con una dulzura que conmovió la parte más humana que quedaba entre toda mi basura mental.

—Pero mamá…

—Ella no lo sabrá Sarada, esta es nuestra lección.

Tomé tu mano y la atraje hasta mi pecho, aquella parte de mi cuerpo que subía y bajaba como en una montaña rusa. Parecía yo un adolescente que apenas iba a dar su primer beso. Te quedaste quieta pues, tus alas no revoloteaban. Era yo un cazador de pequeñas mariposas, te iba a atrapar entre mis redes.

Esa fue una noche calurosa, una noche de esas que quedan en la memoria de dos amantes. Esa noche en la que quizá debiste haber ido a tomar tu leche, quitarte la ropa y ponerte la pijama. Sí, debió haber sido esa noche Sarada, sin embargo fue una noche en la que yo hice de tu inocencia algo robado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué soñaste?

Ella me mira y deja el libro de pasta gruesa color café en la mesita de noche. Ladea su cabeza y parece anotar algo entre sus notas. De nuevo ella tratando de analizarme, hurgando en mi interior, en mis vísceras si es necesario. Pero esta mujer es inteligente, incluso con esos ojos inocentes y brillosos sabe lo que yo pienso. Ella ve a través de la impureza de mi alma.

—Lo mismo Shizune, ya sabes.

Se ganó mi confianza con el pasar de los años. No fue sencillo desde luego, yo llegué aquí una mañana lluviosa. No recuerdo bien que había pasado días antes, sólo llegan a mí las memorias de Shizune inyectándome algo, y después tapándome con una sábana con olor a medicamento, ácida.

—Todo estará bien—Ella sonrió en ese momento y me guiñó el ojo. Me pregunté si eso era profesional.

Sin embargo mi cuerpo dolía, era como si hubiera peleado con diez animales salvajes y me hubiesen atascado sus garras en la espalda. Arañándome hasta las entrañas.

Aquél día —cuyo número no sé— fue el inicio de una nueva vida, más bien fue la pausa a mi vida propia. Error, fue el principio de mi muerte lenta y desfigurada pues con el tiempo ya no supe distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo que era correcto e inmoral.

Solía pasear entre los jardines llevando conmigo una libreta, observaba a las demás personas con aire de indiferencia, aquellos que parecían árboles eran dos personas que se miraban unas a otras. Y otros más que siempre caminaban en círculos. Escuché incluso que una de esas personas le temía al agua, y otra que pensaba que sus extremidades le hablaban. ¿Yo qué era exactamente en ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? A momentos me lo cuestionaba, a otros simplemente aceptaba eso como bueno. Aquel lugar sería mi nuevo hogar. Y mientras todas las personas caminan con sus batas blancas yo me dedicaba a escribir bajo la sombra de un árbol, escribía acerca de ti y lo mucho que me gustaba verte sonreír. Pero a momentos mi letra se desfiguraba y comenzaba a escribir palabras obscenas acerca de todo. Fue en uno de esos tantos diarios que me decomisaron que se supo la verdad sobre Chiyo, aunque ya no eran muy creíbles mis propias historias, pues se decía ya que yo era un loco.

—Naruto, ¿me estás escuchando?

Shizune me habla, y entonces debo asentir. Sí la estoy escuchando, de verdad. ¿O no?

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—De nuevo pusiste los ojos en blanco, ¿en qué pensaste?

—¿Tiene algún sentido?

—No lo sé, a menos que tú me lo digas.

—Recordé el día en que llegué a este psiquiátrico, creo eras la única persona amable o que al menos me trató de forma humana y no como un loco al llegar aquí, ¿estoy loco?

—Naruto, ¿estás ansioso?

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

—Me ha inquietado que Sarada me llamó, y a raíz de eso he tenido el mismo sueño.

—¿El sueño?

—Ese mismo, ¿sabes? Nunca sabré si fue real o no. Mi cabeza dice que fue tan real, sin embargo mi corazón se niega a creer que logré quitarle su pureza, ¡le robé a Sarada lo más sagrado!

Comencé a morderme los labios y Shizune me miró con aquellos ojos negros llenos de tristeza. Ella alguna vez me dijo que yo debí haber sido buen hombre y que ella no solía decir estas cosas. Me confesó que tal vez caí en la locura y que ese no era mi verdadero camino, tal vez yo debí seguir escribiendo para el periódico y conseguirme una buena mujer. Eso es lo que solía decirme, y después se disculpaba por actuar de esa manera. Cuando yo le conté sobre el sueño donde tenía relaciones contigo me pareció ver rabia en sus ojos. Mas no dijo nada y se quedó callada, haciendo algunas anotaciones en esa libreta suya. Lo cierto es, es que no sé si fue real o no. Y no me atrevo a preguntártelo pues hace ya muchos años que no hablamos. Se dice que sueles hablarme, pero yo no puedo recibir llamadas, tu padre no lo permitiría.

Él no lo permitiría…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No recuerdo mucho acerca de lo que sucedió, mi mente se ve nublada y ha quedado eso que muchos le llaman lagunas mentales. Mas los vagos recuerdos que tengo se remotan a mí conduciendo y tu cantando atrás del coche. Ya no estaríamos más en Iraruru, dejábamos atrás el hotel que tantos recuerdos se habían albergando entre nosotros. No hablaste sobre ello y yo no lo mencioné pues en mi mente, el hecho de haberte hecho mía sonaba asqueroso y placentero. Era hermoso y repugnante. Estaba entre lo que era y en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa tuya me decía que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado entre nosotros no fue mala, al contrario, al menos te había hecho feliz.

Y era el momento de la verdad, el momento de decir lo que no se dijo en esos meses de mutismo. De hablar con hechos y decir las cosas sin pelos en la lengua. Estacioné el automóvil en casa, estabas dormida y te abrazabas a ti misma, qué linda te veías en esa posición Sarada. En mis labios, el sabor a cerezas se quedó grabado y en mi pecho la algarabía de tenerte entre mis brazos, pero eso no pudo durar por siempre, pues mientras en mi cabeza me imaginaba lo que pudo ser y no fue, aquella mujer rubia estaba ya esperando.

Ino Yamanaka era insistente, era como un perro rabioso y mordaz. Era inteligente, y vi en sus ojos azules la desaprobación y el enojo. Ya no era más esa chica parlanchina que se llevaba a Sakura entre las cenas y que hablaba hasta por las orejas. Ino Yamanaka era la persona a la que más debía temer.

—Menos mal mi sobrina ya está aquí—dijo, sin ese tono fresco característico en ella—, ¿la llevaste hasta China o qué?

—No pensarás que la secuestré, ¿o sí? Es mi hija Ino.

—Te equivocas Naruto, ella no es tu hija. Tú no la viste crecer, no viste cuando nació. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—Y tú Ino, no eres su tía. Eras la mejor amiga de Sakura.

Aquello pareció darle en su punto débil, pues su rostro se desfiguró y aquel perfecto semblante de señorita perfecta se desboronó como un castillo de arena en medio de la tormenta.

—Al grano Naruto, ¿ella ya sabe que Sakura está muerta?

No hizo falta decirlo Sarada pues tú ya estabas escuchando. Abriste la puerta del coche y nos miraste confundidos a los dos, Ino sólo bajó la cabeza apenada sin saber qué decir y yo traté de alcanzarte mientras corrías hacía tu habitación. Aquella noche llovió mucho, aquél día tu sonrisa desapareció.

—Abre la puerta Sarada—dije, al tiempo que trataba de entrar a tu habitación.

—¡Los odio! ¡Te odio!

—Sarada cariño, debes de abrir, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Ino, con su papel de 'tía' abnegada soltaba lágrimas y trataba de hacerme a un lado, convencida de que ella lograría hacerte entrar en razón.

—Mi madre está muerta, ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿creyeron que nunca me daría cuenta? ¿por qué me llevaste lejos Naruto? ¡Por qué!

Gritos. No hubo palabras mías para responder a todas tus inquietudes. Dejé de forzar la chapa e Ino siguió meneando la cabeza. Eran ya las once de la noche y afuera llovía.

—Amor, tenemos que explicarte…

—No me digas amor Ino, no me digas amor. ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

 _"Prometí quererte para siempre y era cierto no había dudas en mi mente. Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes y te herí por accidente perdón. Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí. Fue porque mi corazón estaba ciego, qué estupidez perderte para verlo. Lo siento. No espero amor ni odio, ya tengo bastante con mi dolor. Maldigo el episodio, lo peor es que fui yo quién lo escribió. Me esperan los demonios que deja tu olvido que juegan conmigo. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, esta vez no escondería lo que siento. El silencio fue el engaño más violento, mi terrible experimento, falló. Si te alejé de mí, si te fallé y me fui. Fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo, tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno… fingiendo"_

Desistí, me di la vuelta y me fui. Ino frunció el ceño y dijo algo parecido a eres un bastardo. No respondiste, y decidí irme a dormir a otro lugar, tal vez el mañana fuera más prometedor. Pero créeme si te digo que no fue así. El destino tenía otros planes para nosotros.

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos, muchas gracias a los que han leído. De verdad les agradezco de todo corazón. Esto ya pronto se termina y este capítulo considero que es crucial para la historia ya que se conoce un poco más de Naruto.

¿Diré más? No por el momento.

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben que cualquier review es bien recibido. Saludos a todos y excelente semana.

Blossom Lu es mi página en facebook y mi perfil en facebook.

P.D La canción de "Perdón" de Camila figuró en este capítulo.


End file.
